Prisoner of Love
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: The past can't be changed, forgotten, edited, or erased. It can only be accepted. But to accept her past and move on were something that she found hard to do. After all, it was only her hatred that had helped her until this far. And to just accept everything that had happened and forget it aren't going to be that easy either for her. AominexFem!Kuroko
1. The Lost Girl and Her Pain

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. If I do, surely it will be filled with lots of yaoi in it!

**Warning:** AU. OOC (it happens in this story). There will be a lot of gender bending too in this story, so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now. Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made.

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance

**Pairings:** AominexFem!Kuroko, Slight AkashixFem!Kuroko, One-sided KisexFem!Kuroko, KisexFem!Midorima

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

**-Prisoner of Love-**

**-The Lost Girl and Her Pain-  
**

* * *

_You will never know true happiness until you have truly loved, _

_And you will never understand what pain really is until you have lost it..._

* * *

The light blue haired girl stared at the paper in her right hand once again. She was sure that she should had been arrived in her new class already, but from the look of it; it seems like she was getting nowhere near it. Even though the school wasn't that big, it still took a lot of time for Tetsumi to find the notification board and looked for the class arrangement to know her new class. And even now, she was already running late to there. She really didn't know which direction she had to go to and the fact that her presence was barely noticeable by others isn't helping her either.

She sighed heavily at her current predicament. At this rate, she will be really late for her first class at her first day in high school. She really has to find a new friend soon, that way she will at least has someone to help her in a situation like this. She was just considering on just asking one of the teachers in the teacher's lounge when suddenly the sight of a tall student with a blond hair caught her eyes. Tetsumi immediately wasted no time to approach the said guy.

"Uhm, excuse me." She called out for the blond teen, immediately startling the blond out of his stupor. She always has that kind of effect on every people she meets so she had grown used to with their reactions over her sudden appearance. Some children even used to call her a ghost back in the elementary school because of her barely noticeable presence.

The blond teen jumped from hearing the sounds of her voice before he looked around to see just who it is that had surprised him out of the blue. He was just about shouting at the said person for surprising him like that when his eyes rested on Tetsumi. It seemed like he changed his mind on shouting at her though it didn't stop him from glaring at her. Tetsumi also have been used to with this kind of reaction so she merely blinked her cerulean eyes as she waited for his response.

"Where the hell are you come from? Don't sneak up on people like that, damn it!" He yelled furiously.

"I'm sorry but I was here from the start, you just don't notice it." Tetsumi said apologetically though her face remained expressionless like always. Once she had got a good look on the blond teen, she realized that the other was a second year. So it means he is a year older than Tetsumi.

The blond senior looked at her in disbelief as he gaped at her words. Surely she didn't just say that, right? Because if she really was there from the start, Wakamatsu will notice her presence immediately before she even approached him. But he really didn't sense the girl at all until she called out for him. Just who the heck is this girl? She really has a weak presence which is barely noticeable!

"Uhm... are you still there?" Tetsumi's asked once again, snapping the blond teen out of his stupor.

That seem to catch the blond's attention back as he regarded her carefully. Looking more cautious than before. Surely he doesn't also think that she was a ghost, right? Though, judging from the looks on his eyes; Tetsumi can said that the blond was already considering that fact. Really... when people will stop assuming her as a ghost? She really started to get tired at it.

"Just what the hell do you want?" The blond senior asked loudly, gaining some other students' attention before they looked away once they saw him. It seems like the blonde teen was quite famous for his loud voice.

"I was wondering if you can tell me the direction to this place..." The light blue haired girl answered politely, as she showed the paper in her hand towards the blond senior. Wakamatsu merely glanced down at the paper in the smaller girl's grasp before he sighed and shook his head lightly. Really, how can he be so unlucky at his first day on this new semester?

"The place you were looking for is on the second floor. Just go up through the stairs, you will see your class in the right corridor from it." The blond teen said gruffly. It seems like the blond senior was really intent on staying away from Tetsumi if the uneasy glance he gave to her was any indications. Not that Tetsumi mind of course, the blond had pretty much helped her after all. So she merely nodded her head in understatement before she bowed at him and walked off to the direction the senior had pointed out.

Just like what the blond senior had told to her, Tetsumi finally managed to find her new class. She sighed in relief at the sign of 1A at the door of her new class and walked inside slowly. The sounds of chatting and laughing greeted her immediately once she opened the door. It looks like everyone had pretty much familiarize with their new classmates. Oh well, Tetsumi really has to try hard on making a new friend then.

Clear blue eyes looked around her new classroom, trying to find an empty seat for her. But almost every seats in the class have been filled which left her with the only empty seat near the window at the back of the class. The seat which happens to be in front of a very familiar tanned teen. Tetsumi's first reaction upon seeing that familiar dark blue hair was her widened eyes. Then before she can stop it, she gasped out loud though it seems like no one took notice it. Almost everyone that is except for the tanned guy who seemed to hear her well enough.

The dark blue haired teen turned his gaze from the window and stared back at her. His sapphire blue eyes mimicking the same expression on her face. He looked surprised, bewildered and most of all confused at her appearance. It seemed like Tetsumi isn't the only one who felt surprised at the fate's arrangement. After all, the reason why Tetsumi chose this school was to avoid him but here he is, sitting right behind the only empty seat in the same classroom as her. Fate really has a sick taste of humor.

Finally, after snapping out of her reverie; Tetsumi immediately walked towards the only empty seat in the class. Intent on ignoring the tanned guy's presence as long as she can. She really doesn't need the other to remind her the reason why she wanted to run away from him after all. Though from the look of it, it seemed like the other had pretty much understand her wish to be left alone at the moment since he said nothing while Tetsumi sat in her seat. The only indication which tell the light blue haired girl how much the other wanted to say something was the fleeting look those sapphire blue eyes gave to her.

Still, Tetsumi tried her hardest to ignore it. There is no use on running away from him if she can't even keep her resolve in check against those beautiful sapphire blue eyes. She won't surrender at him that easily regardless the hopeful look she was given from the tanned guy behind her. After all, the guy behind her seat was her first reason on choosing this particular school. Though she was really unlucky to choose the same school as he is. Tetsumi can't help but regretting the fact that she didn't try to find out which school he is attending to. At least in that way, the possibility of her choosing the same school as him will be really small. However, it was too late now since there is no way she will move out from this school just because of him. It's not like she will be stuck with him too every single time, right?

* * *

Apparently, once again in her life she was wrong. She really stuck with him for every single time. Starting from cleaning duties, teamwork and even class project. Tetsumi really didn't want to know if her situation can get any worse than this. Forget about ignoring him through her high school year, even now she can barely ignored the tanned guy given the fact that they will be stuck with each other for the rest of the year.

There is no way she can stay silent towards him for long. It was already hard enough to maintain this silence between them since Aomine was practically sitting right behind her. It was better to start talking with the guy now since they will be pretty much stuck with each other for the rest of the year. With that particular thought in mind, Tetsumi turned slightly in her seat so she was facing the tanned guy behind her. Clear blue eyes immediately locked with sapphire blue eyes. From the looks of it, she wasn't the only one who has that kind of thought in mind if the look on the other's face was any indications. It seemed like the dark blue haired guy was also trying to call her before Tetsumi suddenly turned and looked at him.

Knowing the other was too awkward to even start the conversation, Tetsumi took the initiative and break the uncomfortable silence between the two of them. "Aomine-kun," The light blue haired girl said softly, nodding her head lightly in acknowledgment.

"Tetsu... I never thought I will see you here in Touou," Aomine said after some moments.

"Neither do I. I thought you were going to the same school as Kise-kun,"

Somehow the mention of their blonde friend, soured Aomine's mood as the dark blue haired teen shook his head lightly. Kise Ryouta was also one of their close friends back in the middle school. The blonde guy was a pretty known model. Tetsumi had thought that both Aomine and Kise will be going into the same school, remembering the fact how much the blonde had looked up at the tanned guy. So it was really surprising to know they don't go to the same school.

"No. Kise went to Kaijou. And I don't think I will fit there," was the only explanation the other gave to her curiosity.

"I see. So I take it Momoi-kun is here as well?" Momoi Satsuki was also one of their closest friend and Aomine's childhood friend. The bright pink haired guy was harboring some sort of crush towards Tetsumi since the first time the light blue haired girl gave him her ice cream. Since then, the bright pink haired guy had practically gathering all the information he could get on Tetsumi. Given the fact that the other was a top analyst, it wasn't long before he knows everything about Tetsumi. Starting from her hobbies to her dislikes. Heck, it was really only because of pure luck that the other didn't find out about Tetsumi's choice in high school. Since she was sure the guy will follow her if he found out about it.

Though it really doesn't matter now since they will probably meet with each other again in this school. After all, the fact that Tetsumi was in the same classroom with Aomine was a proof enough. Since both Aomine and Momoi always go to the same school. The short nod from Aomine only proved Tetsumi how right she is in her theories. She was thankful though that she was only sharing the same classroom with Aomine. Imagine what will happen if she also sharing the same classroom with Momoi too. It will only resulted in disaster for sure. Since Aomine gets annoyed real quick whenever his bright pink haired childhood friend tried to flirt with Tetsumi.

Not that Tetsumi mind though, since she pretty much had tried to ignore the other guy's advance on her politely. Still, it seems like she really has to say good bye to her peaceful days in high school though. Because there is no way she will get her longed peaceful days in the presence of both Aomine and Momoi. Those two tend to attract a lot of trouble with them after all. Tetsumi can only hope that she can survive the rest of the year without any more painful memories than what she already had. After all, she really doesn't need another reason to avoid the dark blue haired guy behind her than what she already had. It was already hard enough for her to know that she had to endure three years in the other's presence. And she really really doesn't need another one to add it up.

_'Oh well... might as well enjoyed this peaceful moment while it last. Since it will be a really long time before I get the chance to have a moment like this again...'_ She thought inwardly.

* * *

**Authorres' Notes:** Here it is, the first chapter of the series that I've told you about in Second Chances. What do you think of it for a first chapter? Is it enjoyable? I have to admit that this first chapter was pretty short even for me. Still it was pretty understandable since it was only the beginning of it and the fact that I typed it down in the middle of the night is a pretty acceptable reason too. Since I really felt sleepy while I'm writing this down. Don't worry though, the second chapter will be longer than this one. Since I have a lot of ideas running through my mind for the next chapter of this story.

Anyway, I really can't resist the temptation to make another stories with this pairing again since this pairing was and still is my first favorite pairing in Kurobasu fandom. And the fact that this idea was refusing to get out of my mind isn't helping me either. So I just felt the need to write it down, hence the reason why I've already started another series even though Second Chances isn't finished yet. This story will be slightly different from Second Chances though. Since in this series, Tetsumi won't be getting involved with basketball. The reason for it was the same with her reason on trying to run away from Aomine. It will be explained in some next chapters though. Still, she will get involved with the basketball team in one way or another, I just will make it slightly different from the usual. Please tell me what you really think of this story. Since your review will really motivate me to update this story faster. Also, please know that your review really means a lot for me since it gives me the motivation to update sooner. That's why, I really appreciate it :D

Lastly, thank you once again for reading this story of mine. And like what I have stated in every of my stories before, I'm sorry if there are some mistakes and error tenses in this story of mine. I'm still an amateur after all so it's pretty understandable. Beside the fact that I'm pretty sleepy enough when I typed this also justifying it. Have a nice day~


	2. Her Hatred, His Confusion

**Xxdreamergirl95xX:** Thank you for your review :D It made me happy to know that you like this story of mine. I hope I can keep up to your expectations. Well, from what I've seen I rarely see a Male!Momoi out there so I decided to try and make one by myself in this story. Besides, after seeing a picture of Male!Momoi I kind of hooked with it :)

**hitomi65:** Thank you for your kind review :)

**NewSlove:** Thank you for your kind review :D That made me really happy to know that you like all of my Kurobasu stories. And to know that you also enjoyed the first chapter even though it was short, really made me feel like my hard work had been worth it. It will be amusing, after all the Male!Momoi will be pretty blunt too in here. Oh and thank you for liking Love Focus too. I really enjoyed writing that one :)

**Haninozuka Mitsukuni: **Thank you for your review. I'm glad to know you like this story as well :D**  
**

**Liquid Twilight:** First of all, thank you for your kind review. Yours was the longest one I got for this story of mine. Now, to answer your questions. Tetsumi won't be a player at least not until some next chapters later, because like what you've stated; she was attempting on avoiding Aomine and her painful past. It's true that even in the canon Kuroko's character has an innate love for basketball; but in this story of mine what I want to focus on about is her hatred for it. Because, like what you also have pointed; even in the canon Kuroko comes to love basketball back. And that was exactly what I want to write. I want to write how Tetsumi overcomes her hatred towards basketball and love it back again also how she overcomes her painful past with Aomine and willing to start anew again. The reason why she even bother to join with Touou was because before that year Touou's basketball wasn't really known. Hence the reason why Seirin was shocked when they found out Aomine joined Touou in canon.

And Tetsumi was also thinking the same like them in here, thus why she was surprised to see Aomine there in the first chapter. Lastly, about KisexFem!Midorima pairing; I have to admit that my choice on that pairing is rather unusual but even in the canon we can see that among all the Generation of Miracles, Midorima is rather close with Kise although they weren't really that close like Kuroko and Aomine; I still can't resist the temptation to make something out of the two of them. Besides, I found it interesting enough to make a little story about their relationship with each other as the side story in here.

**naomi:** Thank you for your kind review. It made me glad to know you love this story :D

**Guest:** Thank you for the review. I'm glad to know that you like this story so far. I really hope I can keep up to your expectations. And about Male!Momoi, I will try my best to make him as interesting as he is when he was a female :)

**Guest:** Thank you for your review :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. If I do, surely it will be filled with lots of yaoi in it!

**Warning:** AU. OOC (it happens in this story). There will be a lot of gender bending too in this story, so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now. Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made.

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance

**Pairings:** AominexFem!Kuroko, Slight AkashixFem!Kuroko, One-sided KisexFem!Kuroko, KisexFem!Midorima

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

**Side Notes**

**About the Generation of Miracles:** Unlike in the canon, the Generation of Miracles in this story of mine will be slightly different. The title of Generation of Miracles will be given to the players who are known for their superb skill even though they were just a mere middle schoolers. Also, aside from Tetsumi, Aomine and Kise; the other didn't go to the same middle school. Thus, the reason why they never meet with each other. But Murasakibara will be Akashi's childhood friend in here.

* * *

**-Her Hatred, His Confusion-  
**

* * *

_It hurts to know that the thing you once love become the very same thing you hate later...  
_

* * *

Before Tetsumi even realized, the bell which signed the first break had rang; snapping the light blue haired girl out of her daydreaming. She was too busy on her own thought until she forgot to keep track of the time. After all, knowing that the same person she was trying to avoid will be the same person she stuck with for the rest of her years in high school was a lot to take in. And today was the only first day for her, Tetsumi really can't imagine what the rest of her days in high school will be later.

She immediately sorted up her books on her table, intent on grabbing her lunch from the cafeteria and stayed out of the dark blue haired teen's presence. She really doesn't want to be in Aomine's vicinity if she can help it. It's best to stay out of the other's way as much as possible. It's not like she chose to be stuck with him anyway. But before she even had the chance to do her plan, standing right at the door to her class was none other than Momoi Satsuki.

The bright pink haired guy was smiling happily as his peach colored eyes looked around his childhood friend's classroom before he finally spotted Tetsumi. Peach colored eyes widened briefly before a wide smile made its way to his handsome face. He never expected to see the light blue haired girl here of all places, but it works well enough for him. At least in this way, he can see the usually expressionless girl everyday. This really turned to be a great day for him!

Momoi wasted no time on approaching the light blue haired girl, who looked passive as usual the moment her clear blue eyes met with his peach colored eyes. The bubbly guy failed to notice that his dark blue haired childhood friend was scowling at him as sapphire blue eyes followed his movements. Aomine was agitated. It was already hard for him to accept the fact that he has to share the same class with Tetsumi and get stuck with the girl for the rest of his high school years. But now, he also has to watch over his flirty childhood friend from trying to molest the said girl. Really, can't the guy leave Tetsumi the hell alone?

"Tetsu-chan! I don't know you enrolled in Touou too!" Momoi exclaimed once he was close enough with the light blue haired girl, wide smile adorned his face.

"Momoi-kun," The clear blue eyed girl nodded her head lightly in greeting at the bubbly guy in front of her table.

"If I knew that you will enroll in Touou too, I would look for you immediately! It just too bad that we aren't in the same class..." The bright pink haired guy said enthusiastically before he pouted at the reminder of not being in the same class with his crush. Tetsumi decided to say nothing to that statement. After all, she didn't know what the right words to reply the guy without encouraging him any further. So she chose to keep her silence.

"So, what's the reason for you to join Touou? I thought you were going to enroll in Seirin. Is it because of the basketball club?" Momoi continued, peach colored eyes looked inquiringly at his crush.

Tetsumi can felt her heart stopped beating for a second the moment the other mentioned about basketball. She really didn't choose this school because of that particular thing for sure. After all, her first reason had been to avoid one Aomine Daiki. So what use it had if she chose the school which is known for the basketball club? She sure as hell didn't choose Touou because of that factor. The light blue haired girl stayed silent for a moment, not knowing what the right answer to give towards the bright pink haired guy in front of her. She was sure if she told the other a lie, Momoi will immediately detect it.

The guy was sharp after all. But it seemed like for once the fate took pity on her as the tanned guy behind her interrupted their conversation. Aomine stood up from his chair, moving his chair loudly enough to take Momoi's attention out from the small girl. Sapphire blue eyes looked at peach colored eyes in annoyance. "Just what the hell your reason to come here? Don't tell me you are here just to annoy Tetsu."

"That was rude, Dai-kun. I'm not coming here to annoy Tetsu-chan. In fact, I was coming here to tell you about the basketball club!" The bright pink haired guy huffed before a bright smile appeared on his face. Aomine raised his eyebrow expectantly, as if waiting for his childhood friend to continue his words. It won't be the first time for Momoi to tell him some up-to-date news, the guy was a top analyst and his personal information source after all.

"Then, what the heck are you waiting for? Just tell the goddamn thing already. You annoy me," Aomine grumbled.

"Hmph. You are as impatient as ever, Dai-kun. Anyway, the basketball club will hold their first gathering for the new members today after the school ends. Make sure to be there because the coach will pretty much explain the club's rules," Peach colored eyes looked sternly at his childhood friend, knowing well enough the other's new developed habit to skip on such meetings. Aomine merely scoffed at his childhood friend's warning before his sapphire blue eyes focused on the still silent girl. Sensing the tanned teen's gaze on her, Tetsumi immediately stood up from her seat; taking both guys' attention towards her.

"Excuse me... I have to grab my lunch." Tetsumi said quickly, leaving no time for Momoi to offer her his assistance as she left the classroom quickly. Both guys stared at the light blue haired girl's back silently, the same question filled their mind. Just what it is that make the small girl react like that? Surely it's not because of basketball, right?

* * *

Tetsumi walked in the corridor absentmindedly, her mind was busy trying to repress her past memories. She really didn't need any reminder of what had happened in the past. Aomine Daiki's presence back in her classroom had been enough for that. She really didn't want to remember about it every times someone says something about basketball. She was too lost in her own musings, until she bumped into someone on her way to the cafeteria.

The person squeaked before he regained his balance again after the crash. Snapping out of her own thoughts, clear blue eyes looked at the one she had bumped into. The guy in front of her has a rather frail posture. And from what she had remembered, the guy in front of her was also one of her classmates. He has short, light brown hair and has large eyes. If Tetsumi wasn't wrong, his name was Sakurai Ryou.

The guy looked wide-eyed at her before he bowed repeatedly at her. "I'm sorry for not watching where I'm going," He said with his head still looking down at his shoes.

"No, it's fine. I'm also wrong on not watching my way," Tetsumi reassured the brunet. Even though she had said that, the brunet kept on apologizing at her to the point where he said he was sorry for living. Really, this guy was exaggerating for crying out loud! The bump was really nothing besides, it's not like Tetsumi wasn't wrong either on it. She rubbed her temple lightly, she can already felt the incoming headache from all the things that were happening. Can't she has a nice peaceful time even for a minute?

"It's fine, really. Please don't feel too guilty over it. Besides, no harm was done because of it. So please stop apologizing," That seemed to do the trick as the brunet stopped apologizing and looked up at her hesitantly. Now... is that tears on his eyes? Ugh! Tetsumi really started to feel guilty now. How can a guy start crying because of a simple matter like that? Sighing inwardly, Tetsumi rummaged her skirt pocket; trying to find her handkerchief. Once she found it, she gave it towards the brunet across her. A small smile adorning her face at the bewildered look on the other's face.

"Here, use it. I think you need it more than I do," was her only explanation as she gave the handkerchief towards the brunet who took it hesitantly from her grasp.

The frail looking guy was about to say something towards her when Tetsumi realized that she only had some few minutes left before the lunch break over. Without wasting another time, she immediately excused herself from the meek brunet and walked off to the cafeteria to grab her lunch. Sakurai watched the retreating form of light blue haired girl with a dazed look on his face. It was rare for him to be treated that kindly by a stranger especially from the other genders. Usually when he starts to apologize like that, people will get annoyed at him and quickly told him to just go away. But the girl had done nothing like that. In fact, she offered him her handkerchief once she took notice of the tears which filled his eyes.

If Sakurai wasn't wrong, he had noticed the light blue haired girl as one of her classmates. Which means it will be possible for him to meet with the kind girl once again and return her handkerchief back. The brunet only hopes he can tell the girl his gratitude without embarrassing his own self later.

* * *

Later once the school had ended, Aomine Daiki can be found standing at the basketball club's gym. Sapphire blue eyes looked around his surroundings in boredom. Truth to be told, he really didn't want to be there at the moment. After all, what use it has for him to be there? He had pretty much knows what he has to know about the rules. Besides, the basketball club's coach was the one who had recruited him. Surely there is no need for Aomine to be there anymore.

But his pushy bright pink haired childhood friend had practically annoyed him to no end just to make sure he was coming, so Aomine had no choice except to be there if he wants the other to leave him alone. The bubbly guy was nowhere to be seen anyway. After saying something about finding his cute adorable crush, the guy had immediately went off of the gym; leaving Aomine alone with all the other new members.

Now, Aomine was starting to get annoyed at Momoi. Sure the bright pink haired guy was and still is his childhood friend at all. But the guy sure as hell doesn't has any right to leave Aomine alone in here while he was off somewhere to find the small girl. After all, from everyone Aomine was the right guy to look for Tetsumi. The light blue haired girl was closest to him than the others anyway. At least, that was what Aomine thinks because he really doesn't know what it is that running through the small girl's head.

And after what had happened one year ago, Aomine wasn't sure if he is still the closest one to Tetsumi. Since the light blue haired girl had practically avoided him in every chances she can. It's not like Aomine didn't notice it since it was really obvious even for him. Even though he had thought about it again and again, he still unable to find out the reason for the other's sudden change of behaviors towards him.

_'Also... where the hell is she? Tetsu practically loves basketball with her whole heart. Heck! I think her love for it was bigger than mine. So why is she not here now?'_ He thought inwardly, sapphire blue eyes looked around his surroundings once again; intent on finding his supposed to be partner in basketball. Both he and Tetsumi always be partner whenever it comes to basketball after all. And to think that he won't be playing with the small girl in the court in high school really bothers him. Surely the girl won't abandon him alone, right? Though, in the back of his mind even Aomine started to doubt it.

He was confused as hell for not seeing the usually expressionless girl here and aside from confusion, Aomine can felt the tell-tale sign of fear started to fill his heart at the possibility of Tetsumi not coming to there. He really wants to play with the other girl for the rest of his life if possible. Tetsumi has a special place in his heart after all, though Aomine still not sure just what kind of special the small girl's meant for him. He still wants the small girl to be always close to him as possible even in basketball.

* * *

Meanwhile, Momoi Satsuki was looking around the school frantically. He knows how weak the small girl's presence is but Momoi never once thought it will be this hard to find her. It really didn't take him this long to find her before, back in their time in middle school. Still, up until now the bubbly guy was unable to even spot the familiar light blue hair of his crush. Momoi had started to feel despair on finding the girl when his peach colored eyes finally spotted the familiar light blue hair amongst the crowds of the students who are going back home.

Wasting no time, the bright pink haired guy immediately approached his crush. Stopping right in front of the girl's way, his peach colored eyes looked at the small girl happily. Looking at his crush always lighten up his mood after all. "Tetsu-chan! I was looking for you everywhere," He smiled widely.

"Momoi-kun. Do you have something to say to me?" The light blue haired girl tilted her head to the side lightly, clear blue eyes looked inquiringly at the bright pink haired analyst.

"Actually, I was wondering why you aren't in the gym now. The basketball club is going to start their first meeting soon,"

Clear blue eyes looked back at the peach colored eyes passively before she sighed lightly. There is no use on delaying it any further, sooner or later she has to tell the other's her reason. And now is the perfect time to do it. At least if it was Momoi, the guy won't react violently towards her reason. Because there is no way Aomine will take her reason lightly.

"I'm not going, Momoi-kun." was her short answer towards the expectant look on the other's face.

Momoi really didn't expect that answer. He was kind of waiting the girl to tell him that she doesn't know the direction towards the gym. But what comes out from the small girl's mouth wasn't that. Instead, she told him that she isn't going to the gym. Surely the light blue haired girl has a reason for saying such a thing, right?

"Are you feeling sick, Tetsu-chan? Because if you do, I can tell the coach that you won't be present today." Peach colored eyes looked at her in concern.

"It's not that, Momoi-kun. I'm not feeling sick. It just... I won't be going to the gym today because I'm not going to join the basketball club," She shook her head lightly before she told the truth towards the bubbly guy. Momoi Satsuki was sure he really didn't expect to ever hear such a statement out of his crush's mouth. After all, as far as he knows; the girl practically loves basketball more than anything. There's no way she will refuse to join with basketball club in high school.

"You are kidding, right? Tetsu-chan, just tell me if you are feeling sick." Momoi smiled hesitantly at the girl across him, his peach colored eyes practically begging for the other to say that she was joking. But the solemn look and the regret which filled those clear blue eyes told Momoi all he wanted to know. Tetsumi was serious. She wasn't joking at all when she said that she won't join the basketball club.

"But-...why?" He stuttered, peach colored eyes looked at the small girl in disbelief.

"I'm not going to join the basketball club, Momoi-kun. Because I hate basketball," was her cold reply before she passed the frozen guy and continued her walk back home. For the first time in his life, Momoi Satsuki doesn't know how to react. To think that he will hear such a words coming out from his crush was unthinkable. But here he is, proven wrong by the light blue haired girl. He really didn't know how his childhood friend is going to react towards this.

_'Dai-kun will be really furious if he found out... and then, he will be devastated for sure...'_ was his only thought regarding the dark blue haired player's reaction.

* * *

Tetsumi walked back towards her home in silence. Her mind kept on repeating the words she had said to the bright pink haired analyst. There's no doubt that Aomine will find out about it after all, Momoi always tells his childhood friend if something was wrong. She just has to wait until tomorrow to see the tanned guy's reaction. She was sure he won't take her decision on not joining the basketball club lightly, he will ask her about her reason first for sure. But then, he won't accept it.

After all, he knows how much Tetsumi loves basketball so the dark blue haired guy won't believe her even a bit if she told him that she hates it. It's not like she was lying about it either since it was really the fact. She really hates the basketball she used to love with all her heart. And all of it started one year ago, in their third year in middle school. If only she can turn back the time, she will change everything in a heart beat.

It was rather unfortunate that she doesn't has that kind of ability. She still remembers it, her joy when she was running around the court, the sound of cheering from the crowd when they won the game... all of it was something she treasured the most. But it was all in the past though. Now, she felt nothing except her hatred towards it. Even the sounds of the orange ball hitting the court floor rubbed her nerves in a wrong way, making her feels agitated easily. It feels really hurt to hate the thing she once loves with all her heart. She was too drown in her past memories until she didn't realize that she had passed the street court not too far from her house.

It was only when a familiar orange ball rolled into her shoes, did she finally snap out of her stupor. As the sounds of someone calling out for her caught her attention. The guy is rather small than the usual young man's figure Tetsumi used to see, he is only 173 cm. He has medium long, very slick red hair. His eyes are large and he has vertical pupils. His face also very oval. but what caught her eyes the most were the other guy's eyes. The red haired teen has heterochromatic eyes, with his right eye being red and his left being yellow. It was really pretty too in a sense just like how Tetsumi thinks Aomine Daiki's sapphire blue eyes are pretty.

"Can you pass the ball back?" The sounds of his voice snapped her out of her musings. Looking down at the orange ball which still stayed right in front of her shoes, Tetsumi bend down and retrieved it. Her hands holding the ball tightly within her grasp. Even holding the orange ball like this brings her back to her past memories. Gritting her teeth in annoyance, she immediately passed the ball hard enough towards the redhead. Her anger and hatred for the basketball leaked out a bit from her pass.

The redhead accepted the ball easily enough, though the force from her pass took him off guard for a minute before he looked back at the small girl with interest. Now, this was interesting. It seems like the light blue haired girl hides more than what she shows to the world. Akashi smirked at the thought of it. "Do you play basketball too? That pass of yours... it shows that you play basketball a lot." The heterochromatic teen looked inquiringly at her.

"No. I hate basketball," was the only reply she gave to him. Clear blue eyes looked coldly at the mention of playing the basketball before she walked away from there, leaving Akashi alone. Now, that was really interesting. Akashi was sure that the girl didn't hate the game before because from the look on her clear blue eyes when she said those words, Akashi saw a glimmer of regrets and sadness in it. So it means the small girl didn't really hate the basketball completely before. There must be something that makes her come to hate the game. Oh well, Akashi will make sure to find out what is it. The girl had caught his interest after all. And Akashi is never one who will back out once something caught his attention and his interest. His mismatched eyes glinted with steel determination on finding out more about the light blue haired girl. From the look of her uniform, she was Touou student.

_'I will find out more about you...' _Akashi vowed determinedly.

* * *

**Authorres' Notes:** I decided to change Momoi's nickname for Aomine. Since I don't think the Male!Momoi will call his childhood friend with _Dai-chan_, so I decided to make him call Aomine_ Dai-kun_ instead. After all, I do think Male!Momoi will only call Tetsumi with that suffix. That's why, in this story of mine for those people who Fem!Momoi calls with _-chan_ will be change into _-kun_ instead. Anyway, what do you think about this second chapter? Is it up to your expectations? We can finally see Akashi's first appearance in here. Things will get interesting now Akashi had came out. He won't take Tetsumi's attempt on ignoring him lightly after all.

Like always, please tell me what you really think of this story. Since your review will really motivate me to update this story faster. Also, please know that your review really means a lot for me since it gives me the motivation to update sooner. That's why, I really appreciate it. Besides, I have noticed how many people put this story on their alert list and I'm really grateful for that. But please give me your review too so I can know what you think of it. After all, lots of reviews equal with faster update, so please review :D

Lastly, thank you once again for reading this story of mine. And like what I have stated in every of my stories before, I'm sorry if there are some mistakes and error tenses in this story of mine. I'm still an amateur after all so it's pretty understandable. Have a nice day~


	3. Of Phone Call and His Rage

**Haninozuka Mitsukuni: **Thank you for your review like always. I'm glad to know that Akashi's appearance in the previous chapter excited you that much :D Also, to know that you find the previous chapter interesting enough really made me happy :)**  
**

**alaxsandra:** Ah, so you are one of the guest who have reviewed. Thank you again for the review :) Sakurai and Tetsumi will become friends. You can see how it happens in this chapter. Hahaha, I guess you're right about Sakurai needs a protection from Aomine. Aomine's reaction of their friendship will be interesting as well later :D To know that you've enjoyed the previous chapter really made me relieved.

**Azalie-Kauriu: **Thank you for the review :D It made me happy to know you like Akashi's appearance in the previous chapter.

**naomi:** Thank you for your kind review. It made me glad to know you love Akashi's appearance in the previous chapter as well.

**gigi323:** Thank you for your review. It made me glad to know that I managed to make Akashi's appearance in the previous chapter to fit perfectly with his personality. Midorima won't appear until some next chapters later. But we can get a glimpse of Kise in this chapter :)

**Xxdreamergirl95xX:** Thank you for your review. It made me happy to know that you like Akashi's appearance in the previous chapter as well. It seems like lots of people were satisfied with his appearance in the previous chapter. We won't see much of him though maybe some glimpse of him. Since I don't want to make him meet with Tetsumi that often after their first encounter. Glad to know that you thought that chapter was cool and awesome :D You can see how Aomine's reaction towards it in this chapter. Hope you will enjoy this chapter as well :)

**kits-hold-their-tears:** Thank you for your review. So I have replied your review through message before since your question was really interesting for me. I hope the answer satisfied you.

**Guest:** Thank you for the review. Yep! Akashi had just found something that interested him. Everything will get more interesting with Aomine's jealousy, I think.

**NewSlove:** Thank you for your kind review :D Ah, it seemed like you don't read my side notes in the previous chapter as well. The Generation of Miracles will still appear in this story of mine although they will be slightly different from the canon. For a starter, the title of Generation of Miracles will be given off to the players with superb skills even though those players didn't come from the same school. It was only given to six people though. That's why, people will know the Generation of Miracles come from each different middle school. Though the three of them come from the same school (Aomine, Kise and Tetsumi). Seirin will make their appearance too in here though it won't be anytime soon. And yes, Hyuuga will be a girl too in here since I want to try to write Hyuuga as a girl captain in this story. Ah, Midorima will indeed make an interesting girl especially with her quirks towards horoscope and such thing like that. You can start seeing Momoi being blunt in this chapter.

**Polar Pig:** Thank you for your kind review. To answer your questions. This story is indeed has none to few traces from the canon plot but that's because I want to make a complete different story from the canon. Heck, the reason why I write AU in the warnings. So, yes. Tetsumi's hatred and her avoidance of Aomine is something that connected with each other. We won't see the background story o it anytime soon though it will be revealed slowly as this story progressed. Please be patient on that. Aomine's jealousy is indeed jealous towards the attention that was given to Tetsumi by other males. But that was just a hint that he is feeling something more towards her than a mere friendship. But we all know how oblivious Aomine can be, so it won't be soon before he finally realized his feeling for her. I will give some moments for the two of them; it won't be often though since like you've said they haven't sorted out their feelings yet.

Yes, I do realize how many people enjoyed Akashi's appearance in the previous chapter. Though, that was exactly what I aimed for. Because with Akashi's appearance, we will start to come into the whole story since his appearance is what will start the whole Tetsumi's hatred for basketball problem. And yes, Akashi is indeed joining the basketball club in his own school. We will be seeing him though it won't be often because like what I have said before, I don't want to make him meet with Tetsumi that often after their first encounter. There will be time when they meet with each other again though. After all, Akashi needs time to gather all the information he is going to need regarding Tetsumi before he meet her again. So, I hope you can be patient for that.

**PiWrite:** Thank you for the review. Kise and Kagami indeed didn't make their appearance in the previous chapter, but we can get a glimpse of Kise in this chapter. Kagami won't make an appearance anytime soon though because it will take time before he meet with Tetsumi or Touou.

**Guest:** Thank you for your review. No, Akashi isn't in Touou with Kuroko. Just like in canon, he will be in Rakuzan. Though he has some business in Tokyo when he met with Tetsumi in the first chapter. That's why, we won't see him often though we will probably see a glimpse of him since his role in this story is important as well.

**Lylia00:** Thank you for your review. I'm sorry, but your question kind of confused me. Are you asking about whether or not the Generation of Miracles are in one team? Because if you did ask about that, then the answer is no. They didn't come from the same team. Aside from Aomine, Kise and Tetsumi; the other three didn't come from the same team. Because they didn't go to the same middle school. Though, they still indeed get the title of Generation of Miracles. Since in this story of mine, that title was given to the players with superb skills even though they were middle schoolers. It only given to six people though, meaning the six of them were the only Generation of Miracles. And I agree with you, male!Momoi is indeed handsome in his own way. Thank you, it made me so happy to know you like my story ^^

**The 17th Requiem:** Thank you for the review. Glad to know that you like Male!Momoi as well as my story too. The reason why Tetsumi hate basketball will come on the later chapters, it won't be soon though. But I will reveal it slowly, little by little. Akashi's role in this story won't come soon, but we will get to see a glimpse of him once in a while. After all, he has a quite important role in here just like Aomine and Tetsumi.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. If I do, surely it will be filled with lots of yaoi in it!

**Warnings:** AU. OOC (it happens in this story). There will be a lot of gender bending too in this story, so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now. Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made. Also, please read the authorres' notes or the side notes (if there is one) because usually I write some important thing in there.

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance

**Pairings:** AominexFem!Kuroko, Slight AkashixFem!Kuroko, One-sided KisexFem!Kuroko, KisexFem!Midorima

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

**-Of Phone Call and His Rage-  
**

* * *

_Anger is just another way to hide the pain which you feel within...  
_

* * *

Tetsumi was busy drying her wet hair when her cell phone suddenly rang. The light blue haired teen had just finished her shower when her cell phone suddenly vibrating. Clear blue eyes glanced at her blue cell phone silently before she sighed lightly and took it. Better to answer it than to let it ring non-stop. The name on her screen made her hesitated for a minute before she finally answered it. "Hello?" She greeted in a monotone voice.

"Kurokocchi! I missed you!" The enthusiastic voice of her close friend back in middle school shouted out from her cell phone, making the light blue haired girl held her phone slightly away from her ear in case she turned deaf from the shouting. Once she knew the person on the other line had calmed down, the usually expressionless girl brought her phone back to her ear. Her left hand had started to rub her temple, already feeling the incoming headache that she was sure will come.

"Kise-kun. It's been a while," She replied calmly.

"Why you don't call me or texted me? I missed you..." The person on the other line wailed pitifully. Tetsumi could already imagine the tears which streaming down the person's face as he said so. Sometimes, Kise Ryouta was too emotional for his own good.

"I don't have time to contact you, Kise-kun. How's your school?" The light blue haired girl explained patiently, feeling like a mother who reassure her whining child.

"School is the same like always. It doesn't feel great without you or Aominecchi or Momocchi in here."

"Hm? Haven't you get any new friends yet? I thought it will be easy for you to get one," Tetsumi raised her eyebrow in confusion at the answer she received from her friend. As far as she knew, out of the four of them; Kise Ryouta was what you called as social butterfly. The guy can practically charm anyone to like him and does his bidding. Don't forget about the amount of his fan girls too, those girls always glared hatefully at Tetsumi whenever they deemed the expressionless girl was too close with their idol.

"They aren't the same like all of you. Anyway, I heard from Momocchi you enrolled in Touou too! Why don't you tell me, Kurokocchi? I thought we were friends," The blond teen whined at the light blue haired girl in the other line. Tetsumi sighed inwardly at the accusation. Trust Momoi to tell Kise too about it. Those two always close with each other whenever Tetsumi was involved after all. Though, Tetsumi can't help but wonder Momoi's reason for telling Kise such a thing. Did he try to find something out from her using Kise? No. Momoi isn't like that. The bright pink haired teen prefers to do his analyzing by himself. Still, it baffled Tetsumi on why Momoi told Kise about her whereabouts.

"I just found out that we were in the same school today, Kise-kun. It's not like I'm trying to hide it either in the first place," She said exasperatedly. Even though the blond teen was charming and captivating, whenever he was around Tetsumi, Aomine and Momoi; the model always shows them his childish side. Maybe that was because the model trust them enough to be his own self whenever he was in their presence, whatever the reason is; Tetsumi was glad that he didn't wear his mask whenever he was around them.

"But you were trying to avoid Aominecchi, right?" The blond asked suddenly after some moments of silence between the two of them. His tone when he asked that sounds serious for Tetsumi. It seemed like the model was worried about her. Really, sometimes Tetsumi can't help but wonder why all of her friends were so protective over her even after what had happened back then.

"I will be fine, Kise-kun. I can handle it," She smiled a little at the thought of the worry blond.

"Are you sure, Kurokocchi? You can always transfer to Kaijou if you want," The blond model offered, chocolate hazel eyes filled with concern as his hand griped his cell phone close to his ear. Even though he couldn't see his friend's expression, he knew that Tetsumi was saying that because she wanted to ease his worries even though Kise was sure that the small girl must be having a difficult time with her current condition at the moment.

"I'm sure, Kise-kun. Besides, it will be a hassle if I transfer now. It's not like I can avoid Aomine-kun forever either." Tetsumi had thought about it too before, but she knows that she can't avoid the tanned teen forever. After all, no matter where she goes; sooner or later they will meet with each other again whether she wants to or not. It's better to just stay and avoid him now. At least, in this way the other will know that she doesn't want anything to do with him again.

"Kurokocchi... your reason for avoiding Aominecchi, is it the same one as why you hate basketball now?" Kise had found out about it from Momoi. The bright pink haired analyst didn't just tell him about the fact that their light blue haired friend was currently enrolled in Touou. He also told the blond model about how the small girl refused to join with the basketball team and her hatred towards it. It was surprising for Kise, to know that one thing which Tetsumi used to love with her whole heart become the very same thing she hates. But now that he think about it again, Kise can't help but wondering if all of it has something to do with their dark blue haired friend.

Tetsumi didn't expect the blond model to ask such question because even though what the other had said was true, the light blue haired teen didn't want to show how much the dark blue haired player's behaviors towards her a year ago had affected her. She knows that among the three of them, Kise wasn't the only one who notice how much Aomine's meant for her but the blond model was the most perspective over her when it comes to her feelings. Kise knows her enough even when she tried to hide it from the rest of the world. After all, even though both of them weren't as close as she is with Aomine; Kise also close to her in a different sense. The blond was a friend, and sometimes like a brother too for her although most of the times she felt like she was the older sister instead. That's why, she really didn't know how to answer the other's question without really telling him the truth of it.

In the end, she chose to just tell him the part of it without really revealing too much. The blond at least, deserves to know that much after everything that had happened. Besides, Tetsumi knows that just like Momoi who said nothing about her sudden disappearance back in the third year in middle school; Kise was also hurt by her behaviors. That's why, if her answer can at least ease his pain, then Tetsumi won't mind telling him a bit of it. "I can't answer that. But for now, I don't want to be that close with Aomine-kun again."

The blond teen on the other line said nothing to her answer. Knowing that the small girl won't say anything more after that even if he pushed her. Besides, the model knew enough not to push the light blue haired girl's limit. It won't be good if Tetsumi also started to avoid him too because he meddled with her affair too far. That didn't mean he didn't worried though. But so far, there is nothing he can do except to check on the small girl's condition and make sure that she was still fine despite everything that is happening at the moment. Kise can only hope that the tanned teen will realize his mistake soon before Tetsumi drifted too far from all of them.

* * *

Aomine was surprised. No, surprise didn't feel right to describe what he was feeling at that time. Speechless seemed to be more fitting for what he was feeling. When his bright pink haired childhood friend had finally returned to the gym, the first thing that the taller teen noticed was how there is no other presence aside from the bubbly analyst. He was just going to ask the other about their friend's whereabouts when peach colored eyes locked at him forlornly.

At first, Aomine didn't understand what that look meant but when the analyst told him; Aomine wished he didn't ask about it before. The answer he was given was short and brief, but for the tanned player, it meant so much. _"She said she won't join the basketball club. She hates basketball..."_ was what his friend had told to him. But that was impossible! There is no way that Tetsumi will hate basketball! The light blue haired teen loves it as much as she loves her life! Heck, basketball is a part of her life! So, how come Momoi said something outrageous like that?

He was furious at the bubbly teen because if it was some kind of joke then Aomine didn't find it funny at all. But the seriousness on the other's eyes made him thought twice before he finally realized that the other wasn't joking at all. And the realization that what his childhood friend had said wasn't a joke at all only made him more furious than he already is. He knows the small girl was currently avoiding him, but he didn't expect her to take it up until this far. To even said that she came to hate basketball now... Aomine really can't believe it!

The bright pink haired analyst looked at the expression on his childhood friend's face sadly. He knew how much the news of their light blue haired friend affected Aomine. After all, out of all of them the dark blue haired teen was the closest one with Tetsumi. Knowing the other as much as he does, there's no doubt that the tanned player was feeling betrayed as much as feeling hurt deep within his heart. And after knowing the other long enough, Momoi was sure that Aomine who is never once used to with feeling hurt would rather chose to feel anger instead. The bubbly teen sighed heavily at the thought of it.

"Dai-kun, I know that you're furious right now. But please, listen to me." Momoi said calmly, as he tried to calm the other's temper.

The dark blue haired teen glared heatedly at his childhood friend. Anger filled his sapphire blue eyes at what the bright pink haired teen had said. "You expect me to be calm? Damn you! How can I be calm at the time like this?" The tanned player snarled.

"You know as well as I do that your anger won't solve anything. So calm down and listen to me." The analyst deadpanned. That seemed to shut up the other as Aomine could see how serious his usually bubbly friend was. It's not everyday the bright pink haired teen looked that serious. And whenever he has that look on his face, it only means the other meant business. Nonetheless, Aomine knew when to shut up and listen at his friend's words.

"I know that you're angry at her decision but there's nothing we can do about it. It's her choice, Dai-kun. We have **no** right to tell her to change her mind. I won't ask you to not ask her about it because it's your choice. But if you want to ask her about it, I hope you know not to lash out at her." The bright pink haired manager warned his childhood friend seriously. It was the first time for Aomine to see his friend that serious regarding his behaviors. Usually even though he skipped practice and ignored the other, the analyst never once looked so disturbed but whenever the light blue haired girl was involved; Momoi always looks more intimidating than he usually is.

"Fine. I'll try to remember that," The tanned player said gruffly. He knew it's better to listen to the bubbly teen rather than oppose him if it involved one Kuroko Tetsumi. The guy has a big crush on the small girl after all.

* * *

Everything was going fine the next morning for Tetsumi, even though she had expected her classmate to demand an explanation out of her; she was surprised when the dark blue haired teen said nothing at all about it. At least he had remained silent towards her until the time when the bell which signed their break rang. Tetsumi was sorting out her books in her table when Aomine suddenly stood up from his seat and approached her.

The dark blue haired teen stood up in front of her, sapphire blue eyes looked seriously at her. "Can we talk for a minute?" Tetsumi stopped what she had been doing, knowing full well that the other wanted her explanation for the entire thing. Well, at least Aomine didn't start to just yell at her for it. Nodding her head briefly in affirmation, the small girl stood up from her seat and followed her taller friend outside their classroom.

Both of them walked in silence, as none of them knew what to say without really making any tense atmospheres. Clear blue eyes stared at the back of the guy who used to be her most trusted friend before he disappointed her. She wondered if Aomine will ever figured out her reason to avoid him. Knowing the guy as much as she does, it doesn't look like he will figure it out anytime soon. Tetsumi sighed inwardly at her own thought. It's not good to think of the other teen as much as she does. Besides, she wanted to avoid the other as much as possible; thinking of him definitely won't help her at all on it.

Aomine led the two of them to the rooftop. The tanned teen opened the door lightly before he walked out and waited for Tetsumi to follow him. Once the small girl had walked out to the rooftop, Aomine closed the door behind her. Sapphire blue eyes locked with clear blue eyes for a moment before he closed his eyes briefly. "I have heard it from Satsuki. About you refusing to join with the basketball team. What did you mean with your answer, Tetsu? If you expect me to trust your answer about you hating basketball then forget it."

"I'm not lying about it, Aomine-kun if that was what you want to know." Tetsumi replied calmly.

"Damn it, Tetsu! Stop saying such a thing! I know how much you love the game! You can't just say you hate it now and expect me to trust it!" Aomine lost his temper at what the expressionless girl's had said, sapphire blue eyes glared heatedly at the girl. Before he even realized it, the dark blue haired teen had practically yelled at his small friend; completely forgetting about Momoi's warning regarding lashing out at Kuroko Tetsumi.

The light blue haired girl eyed her friend coldly, clear blue eyes hardened at Aomine's accusation. She knew that the other didn't really mean anything bad with what he had yelled at her and Aomine was just losing his temper. Still, it didn't change the fact that he had yelled at her and lashed out at her for something that she had chose to do. "I told you that it was true, Aomine-kun. I hate basketball. It's your choice if you refuse to believe it. But I don't think my choice on refusing to join basketball team has anything to do with you. If that's all you want to say then I have to go now," The small girl said coldly, there's no warmth or any emotions on her clear blue eyes when she said that.

There is no doubt that what Aomine had said really angered her. It was only then did Aomine finally realized that he had pissed the small girl. Before he can even apologized towards the light blue haired teen, Tetsumi had stormed out from there, passing him coldly without even giving him another glance and closed the door behind her loudly. The only indication which showed how much pissed she was at the dark blue haired teen. Instead of feeling satisfied on telling the small girl his feeling, Aomine only left to feel more guilty than he already is before.

_'Damn it! Why I have to lash out at her like that? Now she is mad at me!' _He cursed loudly within his mind as he groaned out loud at his stupidity.

* * *

Tetsumi walked back to her classroom in anger, although the look on her face revealed nothing but a calm facade; the small girl was anything but calm at the moment. She was angry at the dark blue haired teen for lashing out at her like that. But most of all, she was hurt by it. Because no matter how many times she had told herself that Aomine meant nothing for her, she can't deny the fact that the tanned guy really did mean something for her.

She can felt her heart clenched at the thought of being on the receiving end of such behaviors from Aomine. She knew that kind of reaction was to be expected from Aomine Daiki, but still it didn't change the fact how much it hurts her. Because she had hoped. Deep down within her heart, Tetsumi had hoped that Aomine will try to understand her reason and asked her about it. But no. Once again Aomine had to prove her how right she is on her theory by refusing to accept her answer and lashed out at her.

Tetsumi was too lost with her thought regarding the dark blue haired teen until a certain familiar voice called out for her. Snapping her out of her thoughts as clear blue eyes looked up to see the one who had called her. What greeted her eyes was a frail looking brunet who looked kind of familiar to her. The brunet ducked his head slightly under her gaze, as if afraid of her reactions. "Is there something that I can help you with?" Tetsumi asked patiently, her head tilted to the side slightly.

"I'm sorry for bothering you. I'm sorry but I want to return your handkerchief back," The guy said apologetically, his eyes looked fearfully at her as if she will snap out at him for distracting her thought.

Clear blue eyes regarded the meek looking brunet in front of her sceptically before she took her handkerchief from the other's grasp. Now that she had cleared her mind, she remembered that she had seen this guy yesterday. "Ah, you're the guy who likes to apologize... Thank you for giving my handkerchief back," Tetsumi pointed out in recognition before she bowed slightly at the other.

"No, it's-... it's fine. Thank you for lending it to me. Uhm-..." The brunet said quickly before he trailed off, not knowing the small girl's name.

"Kuroko Tetsumi. My name is Kuroko Tetsumi, nice to meet you." The light blue haired girl said calmly, a small smile adorned her face at the lost look on the frail brunet's face.

"Ah! Yes! Nice to meet you too! I-...I'm Sakurai Ryou," The brunet stammered, a tinge of pink appeared on his face.

"You are one of my classmates, aren't you? I hope we can be a good friend," Clear blue eyes looked kindly at the brunet's large fearful eyes. Somehow, seeing that kind of look on the other's face made Tetsumi felt the need to protect him. He really looked like a perfect target for bullying, even though he was a guy.

Sakurai looked wide-eyed at the small girl in front of him, not believing the other to say such a thing at him. Never once in his life he met such a kind girl like her. And to think that this girl had offered her friendship towards him when she was just a mere classmate for a minute ago really surprised him. It seemed like she was indeed genuine in her words about being a good friend with him.

Not used to with this kind of situation, the brunet merely nodded his head shyly. His large eyes looked at her in wonder and amazement. The light blue haired girl was really kind like what he had first thought of her. Sakurai was rather curious though about the relationship between the small light blue haired girl with the tanned guy from his class. From what he had seen, it seemed like the relation between the two of them was rather awkward though they seemed to be close with each other as well.

Sakurai didn't know where the courage came from but before he can stop it, he had blurted out his curiosity over their relationship out at the stunned small girl. "I'm sorry but are you friend with Aomine-kun as well?" The brunet immediately trembled in fear once he realized that he had just blurted his question at the other like that. He won't be surprised if the small girl refused to answer his question or even worse, get upset at him for his nosy attitude.

Tetsumi went silent at the unexpected question. She didn't know how to answer that particular question without really telling the brunet about her relationship with Aomine. Even though she knew the frail looking brunet won't say anything about it to other people, Tetsumi didn't think she was ready to tell everything towards the guy. Finally, after some moments of tense silence; the light blue haired girl decided to just tell the other a bit of it.

"We were friends. Why? Do you know Aomine-kun too?" The small girl answered briefly before her clear blue eyes looked curiously at him.

"Uh... he is my teammates,"

"Your teammates? Is that mean you're playing basketball too, Sakurai-kun?" The shy nod from the brunet was the only affirmation Tetsumi needed before she went silent. To think that the frail looking brunet across her playing basketball too took her off guard for a moment before curiosity filled her heart. She was rather curious to know what kind of position the brunet in front of her filled in. But she restrained herself from asking about it though since she didn't want to get involved again with basketball. Nonetheless, that didn't mean she will avoid the brunet too since she had decided to protect the meek looking guy in case someone bullied him. The guy looked so weak after all.

* * *

Momoi was just walking around the corridor when his ears suddenly picked out the voice of his crush. His face immediately brighten up at the thought of talking at the small girl since he hadn't seen her since yesterday, the analyst wasted no time to look for her. Hoping to at least talk to her for a bit before the lunch break was over.

But before he even got the chance to approach the small light blue haired girl, the sight of his crush and a certain brunet halted him in his steps. His peach colored eyes looked at the brunet who was with his adorable crush at the moment. He knows that guy, if he wasn't wrong the brunet was Sakurai Ryou. One of the valuable players for their basketball team even though he was just a freshman too like Aomine. And judging from the look of it, it seemed like the brunet was a friend too with Tetsumi.

Although what caught his attention the most was the conversation between the two of them regarding his childhood friend. From what the tiny bit of what he had heard, it seemed like the tanned teen had ignored his warning and lashed out at Tetsumi. Something which Sakurai incidentally heard as the frail looking brunet was looking for Tetsumi and was currently standing at the staircase at that time.

Now, there is a rare time for Momoi to get angry but whenever the bright pink haired manager gets angry; it was rather difficult to calm him. Since the only one who can calm his anger quickly was none other than his lovable crush, Kuroko Tetsumi. Nonetheless, Momoi didn't think his crush can stop him from confronting his childhood friend regarding this matter. After all, the dark blue haired teen had clearly ignored Momoi's warning and just broke out whatever chance he had to mend his relationship with their light blue haired friend. Sometimes, Momoi can't help but felt frustrated at the other obliviousness.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another place not too far from there a certain red haired teen was busy hacking into Touou High's database and checking the freshmen list in his laptop. Mismatched eyes looked at his laptop screen sharply to make sure he didn't miss anything. Since the time he met the light blue haired girl in the street court, he was interested on meeting her again for a second time. Although in his mind, it will be better for him to at least find out about the girl's identity.

That way, he will know what to expect from the small girl if somehow they meet again with each other. Besides, the expressionless girl really intrigued him with her attitudes. And judging from her pass, Akashi has no doubt that the other was a valuable basketball player too. One which is different from all the others Akashi had met. Now, it will be good if he can meet with her again and get her to talk to him. Or better yet, get her to play basketball against him.

"Kuroko Tetsumi. Interesting," He mused out loud, a small smirk adorned his face. A photo of a certain light blue haired girl greeted his heterochromatic eyes as he stared at his laptop screen in amusement. He really can't wait to see the small girl again.

* * *

Kise sighed lightly at the thought of his light blue haired friend. Practice had ended for the day and as everyone went back to their home, the blond model found his mind had once again drifted back towards the small girl. After all, since the time Momoi told him about Kuroko Tetsumi's declaration of hatred for basketball; Kise can't stop thinking about the small girl.

The only time he stopped thinking about it was when the practice time. But even at that time, Kasamatsu had to scolded him so many times before he could finally focused his attention at practice. That's why now that he had no one to distract him from thinking about the usually expressionless girl, Kise found himself once again being occupied with the same thought.

Truthfully, the model really didn't know how to handle this kind of situation. After all, out of the three of them, Tetsumi's love for basketball was something that Kise didn't think will ever change. But here he is, once again proven wrong by his friend. Although he really didn't know the details of it, Kise can't help but felt suspicious about how Kuroko's reason on hating basketball has something to do with her reason on avoiding their dark blue haired friend starting from their third year back in middle school.

Both Kuroko and Aomine were close with each other after all. That's why, it was odd for him to see the small girl avoids the tanned guy although Kise knew that Kuroko has her own reason for doing such a thing. He only hopes Aomine realized his mistakes soon though because he really didn't want the two of them to drift apart too far from each other. After all, if there is one person Kise knows can make Kuroko Tetsumi happy; it has to be Aomine Daiki.

Despite the childish attitude he often showed at the others, Kise wasn't that oblivious. He knows for a fact that there is something more between the small light blue haired girl and the dark blue haired guy although from the look of it, it seemed like Aomine still hadn't realized his own feeling yet. Still, Kise knows that what his two closest friend feel for each other was something more than a mere friendship. And Kise even sure that he isn't the only one who realizes this. Because, if the secretive look Momoi sometimes sent towards those two was any indications; the bright pink haired guy also noticed it too. It's not surprising though if Momoi chose to say nothing about it since the guy has a crush on their only female friend as well.

And to be honest, Kise was also having a small crush on the light blue haired girl before he realized that he won't ever get the chance for the other's love once he saw the way Kuroko looked at Aomine. That's why, he accepted the fact that he can be no more than a close friend for the clear blue eyed girl. Too lost in his own thought, the blond model didn't see the dark green haired girl who was walking in front of him until he suddenly crashed into her. Resulting on her dropping her stuff to the ground.

Snapping out of his musings, chocolate hazel eyes immediately looked down towards the girl he had bumped into. The girl was rather tall than most female Kise had seen although she still a bit shorter from him. She has a long dark green hair which stopped slightly above her waist. She has a pair of emerald green eyes which seemed to shine beautifully under her black-framed glasses. Overall, the girl looks cute in her own way. Though what caught his attention the most were the bandages on her left hand.

At first, Kise thought the girl had injured her left hand but judging from how the girl treated her left hand normally; that didn't seem to be the case. He was snapped out of his reverie though when the girl talked to him. "You made me drop my potted cactus. That was my lucky item for today," She said a matter of factly.

"Uh? Your lucky item?" Kise asked, dumbfounded. Chocolate hazel eyes looked down at the now broken potted cactus near his shoes. He didn't know how to react to that statement. He was thinking for the girl to swoon over him like most female population do whenever they realize that he had bumped into them. But no. The girl in front of him had done nothing of the sorts. Instead she had looked at him coldly as if blaming him for causing her to drop her so called lucky item.

"You have to replace it." The girl stated once again, emerald green eyes looked at him in annoyance.

"Ah... but I don't-"

"Shizu-chan! Hurry up before we leave you!" A male voice called out for the dark green haired girl in front of him. The so called Shizu-chan in front of him huffed at her friend's call. Kise could even see the twitch on her emerald green eyes at her friend's nickname for her. It seemed like the girl dislike that nickname. Nevertheless, she looked back at Kise once again before she sighed in defeat.

"You owe me a lucky item. If we meet again, you have to replace this one that you had broken." was her parting words at Kise before she walked away and catch up with the rest of her friends, leaving Kise to stand frozen in there.

It was only some moments later after the girl had disappeared from his sight, did Kise finally snap out of his frozen state. Chocolate hazel eyes gleamed with excitement at the thought of meeting the odd cute girl once again. After all, it's not everyday for Kise to meet a girl who don't swoon at him aside from Tetsumi; but Tetsumi was an exception since he knows the light blue haired girl was just like that. Besides, that dark green haired girl really had fascinated Kise.

* * *

**Authorres' Notes:** This chapter is focused on Aomine's reaction over Tetsumi's decision and the blossoming friendship between Tetsumi and Sakurai. I also showed a bit side of blunt Momoi who isn't afraid to warn Aomine about his behaviors towards Tetsumi, since think Male!Momoi won't take it lightly if Aomine hurt his crush. The next chapter will show you what Momoi had said to Aomine now that he had found out what Aomine had done to Tetsumi. Anyway, what do you think about this chapter? We can finally see Kise and Midorima's first appearance in here. And after Akashi found the information he needed about Tetsumi, Tetsumi will get more distraction in her life aside from her problem with Aomine.

Like always, please tell me what you really think of this story. Since your review will really motivate me to update this story faster. Also, please know that your review really means a lot for me since it gives me the motivation to update sooner. That's why, I really appreciate it. Besides, I have noticed how many people put this story on their alert list and I'm really grateful for that. But please give me your review too so I can know what you think of it. After all, lots of reviews equal with faster update, so please review :D

Lastly, thank you once again for reading this story of mine. And like what I have stated in every of my stories before, I'm sorry if there are some mistakes and error tenses in this story of mine. I'm still an amateur after all so it's pretty understandable. Have a nice day~


	4. His Regrets, Her Avoidance

**alaxsandra:** Thank you again for the review :) It made me glad to know you like the blossoming friendship between Sakurai and Tetsumi in the previous chapter. We will see more about their friendship in this chapter and some next chapters as well :D Ah, Aomine will indeed get jealous at Sakurai for it and Tetsumi won't take it lightly. You can see how she is going to handle that in the next chapter.

**Haninozuka Mitsukuni: **Thank you for your review like always. Sakurai's role will indeed has an important role as well in this story since he is one of Tetsumi's friends in here. The next chapter for Second Chances will probably come next week because I'm pretty much focused on this story at the moment. But don't worry, I will also start working on it after I published this chapter :D Please be patient for it ;)**  
**

**kyuppi:** Thank you for the review. It made me happy to know that you like the pace of my story. I have tried to make the plot to be slow and not to rush things since I don't want the plot to progress too fast. So, please tell me which events that you think happened too quickly? It relieved me to know you like my way on introducing characters. And about the mistakes, I was checking on it too when you gave me your review so your review really helped me a lot on spotting my mistakes. Thank you for that. And I'm sorry if the errors kind of disturb you when you read it. About the longer chapter, I will try but I can't promise on that since it's not easy to make a longer chapter. Maybe some later chapters will be longer than this one. Lastly, I'm sorry but the pairing for this story is AominexFem!Kuroko and even though there will be some AkashixFem!Kuroko along the way, the final pairing will still be AominexFem!Kuroko. If you want Akashi to end up with Fem!Kuroko, you can try to read my other stories aside from this one. Because I also have written some stories for that pairing. Feel free to read it if you want :)

**Soul Vrazy:** Thank you for your reviews. It made me glad to know that my story interested you. The dark green haired girl in the previous chapter is indeed Midorima.

**SkyFyre37:** Thank you for the review. I'm glad to know you like the Fem!Midorima. Tetsumi won't find out about Sakurai's position anytime soon since she was still trying to avoid basketball. But she will find out about it in some later chapters.

**hitomi65:** Thank you for your review :)

**NewSlove:** Thank you for your kind review :D It made me glad to know that you found the blunt Male!Momoi to be interesting. And to know that you like the interaction between Aomine and Tetsumi really relieved me. Ah, the meeting between Kise and Midorima was indeed odd. But I just can pictured how something like that can happen for the two of them to meet with each other. After all, with Midorima's quirks for horoscope the meeting between her and Kise will surely be odd in a way. It's okay, but please read it the next time I write it :)

**PiWrite:** Thank you for the review.

**ibookworm281: **Thank you for your review. It made me happy to know you like Fem!Midorima in the previous chapter. There will indeed be a bit of Fem!MidorimaxKise in this story. We can see a glimpse of Akashi again in the next chapter. And you're welcome for the update :)**  
**

******gigi323:** Thank you for your review. I can just pictured a stalker!Akashi in my mind. After all, Akashi gives me a vibe of someone who will find out everything about the person he likes and the fact that he is smart only made it possible for him to do some hacking. The relationship between Kise and Fem!Midorima will indeed be funny. I think instead of prince and princess relationship, Sakurai and Tetsumi's friendship will be like princess and knight relationship with Tetsumi's constant protection over Sakurai from Aomine's jealousy. Thank you once again for your kind praise :D

**Lylia00:** Thank you for your review. It's okay, just try to read my side notes if I write one again the next time :) Thank you, I'm glad to know you like my stories. And to think that you will be interested in KisexFem!Midorima because of the previous chapter made me really happy. Their relationship will indeed be funny later.

**The 17th Requiem:** Thank you for the review. About why everyone in Kurobasu was shippable, I think that was one of the reason why I like the series. Because everyone is so damn shippable that I don't think we will ever out of pairing in there ;D It made me happy to know you like my way on making the friendship between Sakurai and Tetsumi. Since I think Tetsumi will need another friend aside from GoM and Seirin because she enrolled in Touou now. Kise and Fem!Midorima will indeed get together but it will take time before they finally realize that kind of feeling though. It will pretty funny to see how their relationship will progress. And yes, I just think Akashi is the kind of person who can do something like hacking.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. If I do, surely it will be filled with lots of yaoi in it!

**Warning:** AU. OOC (it happens in this story). There will be a lot of gender bending too in this story, so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now. Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made. Also, please read the authorres' notes or the side notes (if there is one) because usually I write some important thing in there.

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance

**Pairings:** AominexFem!Kuroko, Slight AkashixFem!Kuroko, One-sided KisexFem!Kuroko, KisexFem!Midorima

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

**-His Regrets, Her Avoidance-  
**

* * *

_Sometimes, silence can be the most deafening things...  
_

* * *

Sapphire blue eyes stared at the white wall in his room blankly. Even though his eyes were locked with the wall, what he saw was something beyond that. Because it's not the wall that he saw at that moment, it was something invisible which only he could see. His mind was filled with all the things that had happened. The dark blue haired teen sighed inwardly at the thought of what he had done towards his light blue haired friend.

Never in his life he felt so much regret like what he is feeling right now. The fact that he had once again messed up everything only made him want to bang his head on the wall. He knew that the small girl was avoiding him since their third year back in the middle school since the two of them were so close with each other. He could even still remember everything vividly. How he would spend his time together with the small girl after their practice had ended.

Usually, the two of them would go to have ice cream together then Kise and Momoi would join with them along the way. And at the weekend, Aomine would visit Tetsumi in her house along with Momoi who usually would follow him to see his crush. The three of them would go play basketball in the street court not too far from the passive girl's house. At those times, everything was so much easier for him.

But then, it all changed slowly in their third year. At first it wasn't that noticeable, but slowly Aomine can't avoid it any longer as he realized that the clear blue eyed girl was indeed avoiding him as much as possible. How she would refuse his offer to go and have ice cream after their practice had ended and how she would even went as far as to not be at home whenever he visited her at her house alone without Momoi's company. Aomine had tried to think about what it is that he had done wrong towards the other but he can't found anything.

At first, it hurts him to be in the receiving end of such treatments from the girl who once so close to him but then he grew to dislike her for it. And before he realized it, the two of them started to drift apart from each other. He had thought that their friendship will just end like that since none of them wanted to fix it. And Aomine had came to accept that maybe nothing will ever be the same again for the both of them. He didn't know what the other's choice of high school because he never once asked Tetsumi about it.

Besides, he didn't think the light blue haired girl would tell him either about it if he ever asked. Even Momoi didn't know her choice in high school because whenever the bright pink haired analyst tried to find out about it, he always came back with an empty hand. So no one really knew about it. That's why, it really surprised him to see her again in Touou. The fact that the light blue haired girl was in the same school and in the same class with him really took him off guard.

He had expected that he won't see her again after all. That's why, he was flabbergasted to see her again. She still looked the same for him. Her clear blue eyes which rarely show her emotions if you don't look closely at it. Her pale skin which seemed to glow under the light. She still gives him that dreamy aura that made her looked as if she isn't from this world. At that time, he thought that maybe it was his chance to fix everything between them.

That maybe he could still fix their friendship and asked her about her reason for avoiding him. But like always, his short temper had to mess everything up. Now he wasn't even sure if Tetsumi will ever talk to him again after what had happened. He didn't mean to lash out at her like that. But all the pent-up emotions within him had just leaked out and before he could even stop it, he had yelled at her for it. It really didn't surprise him when Momoi suddenly barged in to the rooftop and gripped his shirt.

The usually bubbly manager had looked so furious at that time. Nonetheless, Aomine knew that he deserved his childhood friend's anger for messing everything up again. It was really rare to see the usually composed Momoi to lose his calm like that but whenever he does; it always because of Kuroko Tetsumi. Aomine could even still remember his friend's words at him.

_"I know you're an idiot, Ahomine. But I never thought you will be this idiot! Didn't you even remember what I have said about lashing out at her? Why are you still doing it?" Peach colored eyes glared heatedly at the tanned teen. If looks really can kill, there's no doubt that Aomine would be already died so many times now. _

_"I know I messed up again. But it's not like I can't fix it," Sapphire blue eyes looked away from his friend's glare. He could feel how much fury his friend was feeling at him at that time and it was better for Aomine to not anger him further._

_"If you think you can fix it, then fix it already! And don't even talk to me if you haven't apologize at her!" was the only parting words his friend had given to him before the bright pink haired teen stormed out from there and slammed the door behind him. Once again leaving Aomine alone to ponder about his stupidity._

Aomine scoffed at the memories of what had happened that afternoon. Although he had said that towards his childhood friend, he wasn't sure if he can really get Kuroko Tetsumi's forgiveness. After all, when he had lashed out at the other girl, the small girl had looked pretty pissed at him. And whenever Tetsumi looked like that, it won't be easy to ask her forgiveness. Still, Aomine had no choice except to try it first. Because the light blue haired girl was still someone important for him. Besides, to be honest; deep down within his own heart, Aomine was still hoping that everything can return back to the way it once used to be.

_'I really have to apologize at her. And this time, I can't mess up again...'_ He thought inwardly, sapphire blue eyes looked determinedly.

* * *

The next morning, Aomine walked into his classroom half-heartedly. He didn't get so much sleep last night since his mind was busy thinking about the apology he will give to the light blue haired girl. Even though he had stayed late last night, he still hadn't got the right apology to say towards the small girl, which is why he was rather frustrated at the moment. Though the moment he walked into the class, his sapphire blue eyes immediately locked with the light blue haired girl's form.

The small girl had arrived earlier than him which is not surprising since Tetsumi always wakes earlier than him even back in the middle school. From the looks of it, it seemed like the other was so lost in her own thought as her clear blue eyes stared outside the window absentmindedly. Even when Aomine walked into his seat to put his bag, the other still hadn't noticed his presence. Knowing he won't get the same chance like this again, Aomine mustered all his courage and approached the still silent girl.

Aomine cleared his throat lightly to catch the girl's attention. He was confident that he could at least get the other to talk to him, but the moment those clear blue eyes stared at him; somehow all the apology words he had thought about left his mind immediately. Her clear blue eyes looked at him coldly, there is no trace of emotions or warmth at all in there. And that had took him off guard. Because even though Tetsumi's eyes rarely shows other people her emotions, her eyes never looked that coldly. Apparently, the small girl was pretty pissed with him if she even looked at him like that.

Before Aomine could even said anything at her, Tetsumi merely stood up from her seat and walked past him. Once again leaving Aomine to stand frozen in his place. When the dark blue haired teen had finally snapped out of it, Tetsumi was already talking with one of their classmates. Sapphire blue eyes stared at the frail looking brunet who was talking with his once close friend. Aomine recognized that brunet. If he wasn't wrong, the brunet was one of his teammates in the basketball club; his name was Sakurai Ryou. Aomine didn't know how the two of them can be friend with each other but what disturbed him the most was the fact how those two looked really close with each other.

The thought of Tetsumi being that close with another guy that Aomine doesn't approve of really disturbed him. Aomine didn't like it. Even though Aomine wasn't that close with Kuroko Tetsumi anymore, he never likes it whenever another guy was close with her. In his mind, that place by her side only belongs to him and no one else. And to think that the place which once used to be his being taken by another guy, it made him angry. Unfortunately, before he could even do anything about it; the bell which signed the start of their first class had rang. Leaving him with no choice except to wait until the break before he can apologize to Tetsumi and fix their friendship. No matter what it takes, Aomine will make sure to fix their friendship. He won't give up on the small girl that easily.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the first time Tetsumi avoided Aomine. And the tanned teen was still determined on following her everywhere she goes. No matter how many times Tetsumi had ignored his apology, the dark blue haired teen never once gives up on his advance. She had to admit the other's resolve was pretty admirable if only it didn't involve her in it. Tetsumi sighed heavily at the thought of the persistent tanned teen.

Luckily, both she and Sakurai finally managed to escape the dark blue haired teen on their short trip to cafeteria to grab her lunch. The taller teen was probably looking at them in their classroom or in the cafeteria at the moment. Tetsumi had chose to eat her lunch with Sakurai at the staircase which will lead them to the rooftop since she knew that Aomine won't look at them at there. The clear blue eyed girl ripped the plastic which contained her bread while her brunet friend opened the lid of his lunch box.

Clear blue eyes stared interestedly at her friend's lunch box. She had to admit that the other's lunch looked really delicious despite its girly appearance. Somehow, Tetsumi can't help but wonder about the one who had cooked it. Large wide eyes stared back at her once Sakurai felt the other's gaze on him. "Sorry, do you want some, Kuroko-san?" Sakurai asked shyly.

"Ah, no. My bread is enough for me. Thank you for your offer though," A small smile adorned her face as she declined the other's offer.

"Are you sure?" Sakurai asked once again, his large eyes looked hesitantly at his friend's lunch. Even though he knew it was pretty normal for a girl to eat a little, he still thinks his friend eats less than any normal girls. Tetsumi nodded her head lightly in affirmation before she took another bite of her bread. It was only some moments after that did Tetsumi finally voice out her curiosity at her brunet friend.

"Sakurai-kun... did your mother make that for you?"

"Actually, I was the one who made it." The brunet fidgeted a bit with the hem of his shirt as he mumbled his answer towards her. Her friend's answer really took her off guard though after she thought about it again, it seemed pretty plausible for Sakurai to make his own lunch. It still baffled her how girly his lunch appearance looked though.

"That was nice, Sakurai-kun. Your cooking looks pretty delicious," Tetsumi said once again after she noticed how pretty self-conscious her friend looked like when he answered her. Apparently, he was afraid that she will tease him about his skill in culinary.

"Th-...thank you, Kuroko-san." The frail looking brunet stammered in embarrassment at his new friend's compliment, a tinge of pink adorned his face. It was the first time for his cooking to be complimented. Usually people will laugh and tease him about it once they knew that he was the one who made his own lunch. Kuroko Tetsumi was indeed a nice person.

"You really good at cooking, Sakurai-kun. You have to teach me about it sometimes," Tetsumi said absentmindedly after some moments of silence between the two of them. After all, even though the light blue haired girl was a female; she wasn't that good on cooking. The most foods she had made so far probably were only ramen and boiled egg. Even those can't be called as cooking.

That seemed to catch Sakurai's attention as large eyes stared at her fretfully. "What do you mean with that, Kuroko-san? Don't you or your mother cook for yourself at home?"

Tetsumi tilted her head in confusion, her clear blue eyes looked confusedly at her friend's question. Didn't the brunet know that she lives alone? Apparently so, if the brunet was asking her about it. "I can't cook, Sakurai-kun. The only foods I can cook probably were ramen and boiled egg. And my mother doesn't cook for me. She lives in America with my step father. I live alone in here,"

The thought of his friend living alone in here without being able to cook anything by her own self surprised Sakurai. The brunet thought about the possibility of the small girl dies from hunger, somehow the thought of it really made him afraid. His large eyes looked at his new friend's clear blue eyes with barely contained horror. The look of terror in the brunet's large eyes confused Tetsumi further.

_'Did I say something wrong? Why Sakurai-kun looked as if his kitten had just died?'_ She thought inwardly before she waved her hand in front of her friend's eyes to catch his attention.

That seemed to work for the brunet as his large eyes focused back again on her. The brunet immediately put his lunch box away before he moved close to her. His hand took her left hand in his hold as his large eyes stared at her seriously. "I will teach you how to cook, Kuroko-san. Let's go to my house or your house every weekends to learn about it. I will help you on cooking,"

Tetsumi looked flabbergasted at her friend's sudden outburst. She didn't know what made the brunet to say something like that but looking at the other's gaze on her, made her unable to decline his offer. It seemed like Sakurai was really serious on teaching her how to cook. Besides, Tetsumi didn't think it will be bad for her to learn how to cook since she will probably need it if she was out of money later. So, with no other choice; the light blue haired girl nodded her head slowly in affirmation at the brunet's expectant look.

Feeling satisfied with the other's answer, Sakurai smiled before he let go of his friend's left hand and continued to eat his lunch again. Leaving Tetsumi to stare at him in wonder. It was the first time for Tetsumi to see her new friend's react like that, somehow it kinds of amusing for her. The rest of their break was spent in silence after Sakurai's sudden outburst. Though the silence was broken by the sounds of Tetsumi's phone which suddenly rang all of sudden, thus resulted on startling both teenagers.

Tetsumi rummaged her dark blue skirt pocket to find her cell phone before she took it out once she found it. Her clear blue eyes stared at the screen of her cell phone for a minute before she answered it. "Hello?" She greeted in her monotone voice.

"Kurokocchi! How are you today?" An enthusiastic voice of one Kise Ryouta greeted her ears immediately.

"Kise-kun. I'm fine, thank you for asking. Is there something you need? It's unlike you to call me at school time, Kise-kun." The usually passive girl answered calmly, as she raised her eyebrow at her friend's odd behavior.

"Can't I call you when I miss you?" The blond on the other line whined pitifully at her remarks.

Tetsumi sighed inwardly at her friend's childishness. It just so like Kise to get so emotional whenever she said something like that. "I don't mean it like that, Kise-kun. But you just called me last night and it was so unlike you to call me when I'm at school,"

"I know but I already miss you again. Actually, I want to ask you if you can accompany me to watch the Interhigh championship this year." The blond on the other line said enthusiastically. Tetsumi could practically imagine the flowers sprouting out from her blond friend's happy expression.

"Interhigh championship? It had started yet?" Clear blue eyes looked confusedly at her friend's exclamation, before she looked inquiringly at her brunet friend who was looking at her while closing his lunch box.

"Yep! The preliminaries have started since one week ago. Anyway, Touou's first match was fantastic as expected from Aominecchi! Oh but what I want to watch together with you were the preliminaries semi-finals and the preliminaries finals which will be hold on the same day."

"You know that I don't want to watch basketball game anymore, Kise-kun. Why don't you ask one of your teammates to accompany you?" Tetsumi sighed lightly at her friend's request. She felt guilty to decline her blond friend's offer like that but she had promised to avoid basketball because it only reminds with her pain.

"But I want to see you again! It's been a long time since the last time I saw you, Kurokocchi. Besides, I want to introduce you to my captain. Please go with me to watch it. We will only watch the games. Please Kurokocchi," The sounds of her blond friend's begging twisted Tetsumi's heart painfully. It felt like she had just kicked a puppy. She could even imagine the blond to look at her with his puppy dog eyes and Tetsumi always weaks against those eyes. In the end, the light blue haired girl relented at the blond's plead as she gave him her affirmation. It seemed that no matter how long time had passed by, Kise still has that kind of effect against her. Tetsumi could only hope she won't regret her choice later as she turned off her cell phone.

Sakurai stared at his new friend curiously. He didn't know who is it that had just called the small girl, but from the look of it; it seemed that whoever it is that had called her was someone who is close with Tetsumi. Although he was rather curious about the caller identity, Sakurai didn't think it was his place to ask about it at his new friend. That's why, it startled him a little when those clear blue eyes suddenly focused on him.

"Sakurai-kun, you said that you joined the basketball club, right? Does that mean you also play in the Interhigh championship?" The small girl asked, her clear blue eyes looked inquiringly at him. Not knowing how to answer that question without saying a wrong word, Sakurai merely nodded his head weakly in affirmation.

"I see," was the only response Tetsumi gave to him before the light blue haired girl fell silent once again, leaving Sakurai to ponder what the other had meant with that.

* * *

It had been thirty minutes since those sapphire blue eyes started to glare at him. Even though Sakurai had tried his best to ignore those gazes, it was hard to do so when the owner of the said eyes looked so determined to burn a hole in his back. The brunet had an inkling to the dark blue haired teen's reason for glaring at him, still it didn't help his situation even a bit since what angered the tanned teen was the fact that Sakurai was close with Tetsumi now.

And even though Aomine's glares on him was really distracting him from his practice, Sakurai refused to let it affects his friendship with the light blue haired girl. Kuroko Tetsumi was his important friend too after all. Though he was really afraid of Aomine, he won't just stay away from the passive girl just because of the other's intimidating glare. And from the looks of it, it seemed like Sakurai wasn't the only one who noticed Aomine's glare on him as some regulars have asked him about it too.

It wasn't until Momoi snapped at his childhood friend did Aomine stormed out of the gym. Probably taking another nap at the rooftop again. Besides, it's not like the tanned player was practicing either in there since he only used most of his times to glare at Sakurai. The bright pink haired manager approached the shooting guard calmly, an apologetic smile adorned his handsome face.

"I'm sorry about Aomine-kun's behaviors, Sakurai-san. Please just ignore that idiot," Somehow the calm voice of their manager only sounds more menacing than before when he said that.

"It-... it's okay," He stuttered weakly.

"Why is he so hostile towards you anyway? Did you do something to anger him, Sakurai?" Imayoshi Shoichi, their captain asked curiously.

"Yeah, that bastard Aomine looks ready to kill you from his glare." The blond center added gruffly.

Sakurai wasn't sure if he really had to tell them about the fact that Aomine was angry because he was a close friend with Kuroko Tetsumi. Who knows how the tanned player will react if he found out that Sakurai had told that to their teammates. Though the meek brunet was saved from answering their question by the bubbly analyst who chose that time to interfere the moment he noticed the fearful look on the frail brunet's eyes.

"Ahomine was jealous towards Sakurai-san," was the only answer Momoi gave to them, as a wide smile adorned his face. The sight of those smiles on the other's face really did nothing to calm Sakurai's panic mind at all. Their manager's answer if possible only made everyone in their team more curious as it wasn't everyday for Aomine Daiki to feel jealous towards someone else. And to think that the dark blue haired player will feel jealous towards their shy and meek shooting guard was a surprise for them. Just what is it about Sakurai that had made Aomine jealous that much?

* * *

Meanwhile, the light blue haired girl was buying some snacks in the mini market. She was craving for something sweet lately to brighten up her mood and since her stock back at home had been empty; she decided to make a short stop at the mini market to buy some. Clear blue eyes stared at the row of shelves which filled with sweets. She was looking for her favourite vanilla flavor snacks when her eyes finally spotted the only vanilla flavor candy in there.

Just when her right hand was going to grab the candy, another hand took it more quickly than her. Clear blue eyes could only stared dejectedly at the now empty shelf which used to contain her vanilla flavor candy. Looking beside her to see the one who had took it, she was greeted by the sight of a long dark green haired girl with black-framed glasses. The girl merely looked at her blankly as her emerald green eyes stared at Tetsumi's clear blue eyes.

"I'm sorry but vanilla flavor candy is my lucky item for today," The girl stated a matter of factly at her. As if her entire answer will explain to Tetsumi her reason for taking the small girl's favorite snack.

"Ah... I see," was the only reply Tetsumi could give to the other girl since she didn't know how to reply to that statement. The clear blue eyed girl immediately turned away from there, intent on finding another snack to replace the one which the dark green haired girl had taken. However, before the expressionless girl walked too far; the taller girl called her again.

"You! What's your zodiac sign?" She had asked Tetsumi suddenly. Clear blue eyes merely stared at the taller girl across her in confusion before she gave her answer at the stranger.

"It's Aquarius,"

The glasses wearing girl only nodded her head once at Tetsumi's answer before she rummaged her bag and gave the small girl a pencil. Tetsumi could only stare at the wooden pencil in confusion before she took it from the other's grasp. Before she could even voice out her question at the taller girl, the dark green haired girl immediately told her the answer.

"You will need it later. It's your lucky item for tomorrow," was the only answer Tetsumi received before the dark green haired girl walked away from there, leaving Tetsumi to stare at the wooden pencil in bewilderment.

* * *

The next day, Tetsumi brought the wooden pencil with her to the school. Clear blue eyes stared at the wooden pencil in her grip which seemed to have undergone some change in amusement. The wooden pencil seemed to be the specially-made rolling pencil if each words on the pencil was any indications of it. Tetsumi has no doubt to know that the dark green haired girl had once used this pencil on her test. Somehow the thought of it made her want to laugh. Really, this pencil was ridiculous and hilarious at the same time.

The light blue haired girl was on her way to her class when she accidentally dropped the wooden pencil. Bending down to retrieve the now fallen pencil, Tetsumi failed to notice her two friends who were standing not too far from her position. It was only when she heard the familiar voice of her bright pink haired friend did Tetsumi noticed that she wasn't alone in there. Clear blue eyes stared at her two friends secretly. From the looks of it, it seemed like they were talking about something important.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell Tetsu-chan about this, Sakurai-san?" Peach colored eyes looked concernedly at the shooting guard.

"It-...It's okay, Momoi-san. There's no need to tell Kuroko-san about it," Sakurai answered meekly.

"But what if Aomine-kun disturb you again?"

"I-...I can handle it. It's not like Aomine-kun had done anything except glaring at me though," The brunet said quickly, as he tried to reassure the bubbly analyst. Clear blue eyes widened in surprise at what she had just heard. She really didn't know that the dark blue haired teen will terrorize her brunet friend like that. And to think that the other will do such a thing, somehow Tetsumi can't help but feeling more angry at the other for it. Aomine doesn't has any rights to terrorize her friend like that!

The small girl immediately walked away quietly from there so her two friends won't notice her presence at there before she stormed her way to her classroom. It seems like she really had to has a small chat with the dark blue haired teen. With that determination, she approached the tanned teen who was sitting behind her seat calmly. The dark blue haired guy was staring out of the window when she approached him. It was only when she called out for him did he finally look at her in surprise.

"Aomine-kun, we need to talk," She said coldly, clear blue eyes stared coldly at him.

* * *

**Authorres' Notes:** I decided to update this story faster since a lot of ideas have been filling my mind for this story lately. Anyway, in this chapter we can finally see how Tetsumi is avoiding Aomine after what he had done to her in the previous chapter. I also want to show you how Aomine's thought regarding everything that had been happening lately. And his jealousy towards Sakurai too! XD Since I think Aomine will be pretty jealous of him since Sakurai can be close with Tetsumi while he was being avoided by Tetsumi. Also, I put a bit about Tetsumi's family background in here. We will see more about her family background and how she ends up to live alone in Tokyo in the later chapters. So, what do you think of this chapter? In the next chapter, we will finally see a glimpse of Seirin and Akashi ;) It will be pretty interesting because Aomine will meet Akashi too for the first time in there.

Please tell me what you really think of this story. Also, please know that your review really means a lot for me since it gives me the motivation to update sooner. That's why, I really appreciate it. Besides, I have noticed how many people put this story on their alert list and I'm really grateful for that. But please give me your review too so I can know what you think of it. After all, lots of reviews equal with faster update, so please review :D

Lastly, thank you once again for reading this story of mine. And like what I have stated in every of my stories before, I'm sorry if there are some mistakes and error tenses in this story of mine. I'm still an amateur after all so it's pretty understandable. Have a nice day~


	5. Their Truce, His Little Changes

**Soul Vrazy:** Thank you for your review. Unfortunately, we can't have Aomine die now since the story hasn't finished yet ^^"

******alaxsandra:** Thank you again for the review. I'm glad to know you like Tetsumi's little background that I put in the previous chapter. About Tetsumi being Midorima's friend; we will see about that since their first meeting was really awkward for Tetsumi. Though, I'm sure she will find a way to connect with Midorima's quirks.

**The 17th Requiem:** Thank you again for the review. It made me relieved to know that you get the awkwardness in the whole situation between Tetsumi and Midorima in their first meeting. Because that was exactly what I aimed for. Midorima and Kise's relation will be pretty much awkward too though in a good way, it will be pretty funny for sure. And for Sakurai's role in the previous chapter, I just can imagine him being like that while keeping his meek personality. After all, I think Sakurai is a pretty much determined person from what I've seen in canon. We can see his determination on his match with Hyuuga in there. So I just thought that kind of reaction will fit perfectly with him. And the cooking lesson will be quite funny with how Tetsumi is really unfamiliar with cooking and stuff like that :D

******gigi323:** Thank you for your review. Don't worry, their relationship will patch up soon. Though, it will take some times before the two of them finally become friendly again. Aomine is trying on his way to fix things though. We can see his attempt on it in here. Thank you for your compliment, I'm glad that I managed to make the part between Midorima and Kuroko to be similar enough like in the canon. Yep! We'll get a glimpse of Bakagami in here and Akashi too ;) Hope you enjoy it!

**Fangking2:** Thank you for your review. Yep! Tetsumi was pretty mad at what Aomine had done. We can see how she tried to handle it in this chapter.

**ibookworm281: **Thank you for your review. I agreed with you, Sakurai is indeed cute in his own way. Thank you for your kind praise and you're welcome. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter as well :)

**PissMeOffAndDie:** Thank you for your review. I'm glad to know that Aomine looked pretty in character to you. And yes, I agreed with you on your comment regarding Aomine's idiocy ;) Thank you for your kind praise ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. If I do, surely it will be filled with lots of yaoi in it!

**Warning:** AU. OOC (it happens in this story). There will be a lot of gender bending too in this story, so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now. Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made. Also, please read the authorres' notes or the side notes (if there is one) because usually I write some important thing in there.

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance

**Pairings:** AominexFem!Kuroko, Slight AkashixFem!Kuroko, One-sided KisexFem!Kuroko, KisexFem!Midorima

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

**-Their Truce, His Little Changes-  
**

* * *

_It takes courage to take the first step even when you don't know what have been waiting you at the end of the road...  
_

* * *

Sapphire blue eyes stared at hardened clear blue eyes. He didn't know what is it that had made the small girl talk to him again after weeks of avoiding him like a plague. Still, whatever it is; Aomine was grateful the other had stopped her silent treatment and decided to talk to him again. Although, he really didn't know why the light blue haired girl stared at him that coldly. Did he do something again? As far as he remembered, he hadn't done anything to earn another wrath from the usually expressionless girl.

Tetsumi stared at the surprised look on the dark blue haired teen calmly. She was sure that Aomine hadn't realized his mistakes at all, judging from the confused look he gave to her. It was to be expected from the tanned teen though, remembering the fact that the other was really slow on a matter such as this one. Well, Tetsumi only has to remind him about it then. After all, it had been one of the things she used to do when both of them were still close with each other.

"Tetsu..." Aomine mumbled, his sapphire blue eyes widened a bit at her.

"Aomine-kun, please stop bothering Sakurai-kun." Tetsumi deadpanned immediately, not wasting any times for pleasantries.

"Huh?" Sapphire blue eyes looked a bit lost at her reply. Aomine really didn't expect the small girl across him to suddenly said such a thing out of blue. Besides, why she has to talk about that fragile brunet when she finally talk with him again? Somehow, the thought of Sakurai Ryou being the reason for Tetsumi to start talking with Aomine again irked him.

"You heard me, Aomine-kun. Please stop bothering Sakurai-kun. I heard you were terrorizing him even at practice," The usually expressionless girl continued once again, a hint of exasperation on her voice as her clear blue eyes stared blankly at the taller teen.

"Che. Did that wimp complain to you about that?" Aomine sneered as he rolled his eyes. To tell the truth, he was a bit angry to know that his small friend had only talked to him again because of a certain fragile brunet.

Clear blue eyes narrowed dangerously at that remark, before the small girl leaned so close towards the tanned teen until the other can felt her breath against his face. "Sakurai-kun isn't a wimp, Aomine-kun. And I assure you, he did nothing of the such. I just found out about it by accident. Now, I know that you don't really like Sakurai-kun but please stop this childish behaviors of yours. Because it's really irritating,"

Aomine stared back at the cold clear blue eyes in front of him. The last time he had seen that look, Tetsumi had been pretty angry at their opponents back in middle school. And to see her looking at him like that now, Aomine didn't know if he should felt anger or exhilarated to know that he could finally get a glimpse of the girl he used to know although it wasn't the side he wants to see. The tanned teen sighed lowly before he looked solemnly at his used to be close friend once again.

"I will stop it if you stop your silence treatments. Listen, I know you are angry at me for what I have done. That's why I apologized about it to you, but you refused to listen to me and ignore me. How can I apologized to you if you refuse to listen? So if you really want me to stop terrorizing Ryou, then will you also stop this treatment of yours towards me? I'm too tired to deal with your silent treatment forever, Tetsu." Sapphire blue eyes stared at the cold clear blue eyes unflinchingly.

The small girl regarded the other with a blank look before she leaned away from their close proximity and nodded her head in agreement. It seemed like this fight between them ended up in a truce this time. Oh well, at least in this way Aomine will stop on terrorizing Sakurai again. After all, Tetsumi knows that even though her brunet friend was strong in his own way, sooner or later Aomine's behaviors will drive him mad in fear in one way or another. Besides, she was also already tired from dodging the other's advance on apologizing at her everyday.

"Fine. Just stop terrorizing Sakurai-kun. I don't need you to scare the life out of him too, Aomine-kun." was the only parting words the small girl gave to him before she walked away to look for the fragile brunet, leaving Aomine to stare at her back forlornly. Aomine merely sighed in exasperation at the other's retreating back before he slumped down in his seat. If only the light blue haired girl knows how much she affects him too... How Aomine wished she will care about him like that again.

* * *

Sakurai stared at his new friend's expression carefully. Even though the other's was really hard to read, the brunet had picked up some of the small girl's habits enough to know that his friend was uneasy about something. Though he didn't know what it is that had made the light blue haired girl to be so uneasy like that. The two of them had been eating their lunch together like usual when Sakurai caught the distract look on the small girl's face.

It was really rare to see the usually calm girl to look like that. And more importantly, the fact that Tetsumi had stopped her avoiding acts on one Aomine Daiki kind of took Sakurai by surprise. After all, the brunet had thought that she won't stop doing that until one of them snapped or the others in their classroom get tired of it and just locked the two of them alone in a room. Which is probably won't ever happen, judging at how everyone was afraid of the tanned teen's wrath. Then as if to add more surprise to it, the dark blue haired player had started to act as nice as someone like Aomine capable to towards him which only made Sakurai shakes in fear. Thinking if this was the other's new way on terrorizing him further.

Nonetheless, Sakurai was really curious about this sudden change of event. Although, he know that he won't ever get the answer from Aomine if he ever as far as to ask the taller teen that. That leave Sakurai with the only option left, which is asking directly at his small friend and pray that the other would tell him about it. He only hoped he didn't anger the small girl with his question though because that was the last thing he wants to happen right now. "Uhm... Kuroko-san," He called for the light blue haired girl's attention hesitantly.

Clear blue eyes turned to focus on him as Tetsumi looked inquiringly at the brunet across her. She was aware that her behaviors had pretty much worried the fragile looking brunet, but there was nothing she can do about it since she was also at lost of the current event. When she asked Aomine to stop terrorizing the poor brunet, Tetsumi had expected the other to listen to her words and left the poor guy alone. And even though Aomine had indeed stop his glaring at the brunet, the tanned teen had also started to treat her new friend nicely which really befuddled her to no end. Just what it is the other expect to gain from this kind of behaviors?

"Are you-... uhm... are you okay?" Sakurai continued once he got the other's attention on him, his voice stuttered a bit under his friend's focused gaze.

"I'm fine, Sakurai-kun. I'm sorry if I made you worry," The light blue haired girl reassured her new friend, her voice sounded apologetic at causing her friend's unnecessary worry.

"No! It's... it's fine. It just you looked so uneasy... So-... Sorry if I talk too much!" The brunet shook his head before he apologized quickly, afraid of angering the expressionless girl further.

"You don't need to apologize, Sakurai-kun. Say, does Aomine-kun still bother you at practice?" Even though Aomine had gave her his words, there's no harm on checking it. After all, Tetsumi wants to know if the tanned teen really keep his words this time. He had disappointed her with his words a year ago after all.

"Ah...no. Aomine-kun didn't bother me. He rarely come to practice anyway," was the weak answer the meek brunet gave to her.

"I see. He still ditches practice, huh?" Tetsumi mumbled under her breath as her clear blue eyes looked far away in reminiscence of her time back in middle school.

Sakurai stared in confusion at his friend's words. Even though it was said in a small voice, Sakurai had heard it. And he was curious as to what his friend's meant with that words. Does that mean Tetsumi also plays basketball too before? And the fact that the small girl used to be friend with Aomine Daiki also filled his heart with curiosity. But he knows that no matter how curious he is, he won't ever get the answer out of Tetsumi since the small girl always looked uncomfortable whenever he asked about it towards her.

It didn't stop him from wondering about Tetsumi's relation with Aomine though. Because, as far as Sakurai knew; the only person who could affect Aomine that much was only Tetsumi. He only hoped that whatever it is that had happened between the two of them, both of them will find a way to fix it. Because from the looks of it, it was clear even to Sakurai that whatever that had happened had hurt his new friend's feeling badly. _'It will be difficult though with Aomine-kun's attitude...'_ Sakurai sighed inwardly at his own thought regarding the tanned teen.

* * *

It was the nth time for Tetsumi to look at Aomine in confusion and suspicion. Since the time the two of them had agreed on truce, the dark blue haired teen had been surprisingly sensible and caring, which is quite something from someone like him. Aomine Daiki is never one to be caring after all, at least not anymore since their third year back in middle school. Even before that, the dark blue haired teen rarely cares towards anyone. That's why, it was really surprising to see him became so caring towards Tetsumi.

And the fact that Aomine had just offered her his help on working their school assignment really took the light blue haired girl off guard. Now, Aomine Daiki is never one to offer his help on a school assignment. Least of all, working on it. The last time he had worked on his homeworks was when Tetsumi or Momoi was there to watch over him and helped him on it. But here he is now, offering his help to Tetsumi on working their chemistry homework together. Just what is it that had hit the tanned guy?

Clear blue eyes narrowed in suspicion at the dark blue haired teen, who still stood in front of her. "Why are you doing this, Aomine-kun?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Tetsu? Shouldn't we work together on that assignment? It was a team work, right?" Sapphire blue eyes looked back in confusion at her question. Somehow the look of confusion on the other's face only made Tetsumi want to groan in frustration. How can the other looked so innocent and oblivious like that while making her upset as well? The light blue haired girl rubbed her temple lightly at her incoming headache. No. She had to remain calm even when Aomine chose to look innocent and oblivious like that towards her question.

"That's not what I meant, Aomine-kun. You and I know well enough that you never work on an assignment regardless if it was a team work or not. After all, you have pretty much content to let me to finish it by myself back when we were in middle school. So, why are you helping me on it now?" The small girl continued in a calm voice, though her blue eyes regarded him with suspicions.

"I just thought because I never help you on that... It's time for me to start helping you. Besides, that work was supposed to be for two people anyway." Aomine scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he looked away from those clear blue eyes who now looked at him sceptically. He knows that it was so unlike him to do something like this but is it really hard to believe? Besides, he will only this kind of things for the light blue haired girl. There is no way he will do such a thing towards anyone else.

"Tell me, do you hit your head, Aomine-kun? Or did Momoi-kun finally snapped and brainwashed you?" If one expected her to handle the usual Aomine, the light blue haired girl can do it with ease. After all, she had been used to with the tanned teen's behaviors. But this, she wasn't used to with this Aomine. This Aomine Daiki was different from the one she knows. She only had seen this side of Aomine once or twice in their time back in middle school. And even at those times, Tetsumi was at lost on how to face this kind of behaviors from him. Because Aomine's awkward attempt on helping her right now was really sweet and it only made it difficult for her to act cold towards him regardless the fact she had vowed to do so.

"What are you talking about, Tetsu? I'm sure as hell don't hit my head today and Satsuki didn't snap at me or brainwashed me." Aomine grumbled at the small girl's accusation on his sudden change of behaviors.

"If that so... then, why are you helping me right now? It was so unlike you, Aomine-kun." Tetsumi tilted her head in confusion, still refusing to accept the fact that the dark blue haired teen was really okay and for once in his life got an urge to do his own work without being forced.

"Damn it, Tetsu! Is it so hard to believe that I want to help you without anyone asked me to?" The tanned teen grumbled, sapphire blue eyes looked at his partner in annoyance. Though if one looked closely enough, there is a hint of blush on the tanned teen's face as he can't stop but thought how cute the small girl looked with that kind of expression on her usually expressionless face.

The usually expressionless girl raised one of her eyebrows at his question. The look on her face told him that the answer for his question was really obvious, which only annoy him further. "Actually? Yes, it's really hard to believe. Honestly, Aomine-kun, you're the last person I expected to help me working on this assignment regardless the fact that this work was a team assignment." Tetsumi answered as she shook her head lightly before she resumed her works.

Aomine said nothing to that answer. He knew full well that what the other had said was true. Still, what the small girl doesn't know was that he will do things like this everyday if it means she will forgive him. After all, Kuroko Tetsumi was and still is important enough for him. Thus why, Aomine will do anything if it meant their relationship with each other will be back like how it used to be once again. And if working on his homeworks and helps her on their team works could help him on that, then Aomine will do it no matter how much he dislikes it.

* * *

Momoi stared at his childhood friend in amusement. When he had visited the tanned teen's class to go home together, he hadn't expected to see the dark blue haired teen to help his crush, working on their chemistry assignment. Usually, it was Momoi or Sakurai who helped the small girl on that; remembering the fact that it was pointless to ask Aomine on doing his share of works. But earlier, the dark blue haired teen had been so engrossed on his work until he didn't even heard Momoi's call.

It was only after Tetsumi touched Aomine's hand briefly, did sapphire blue eyes finally looked up from his paper and noticed that Momoi was there. Really, it surprised Momoi to no end to see his childhood friend work on his assignment without being forced by anyone for the first time. Somehow, the bright pink haired analyst can't help but wonder if it's going to snow tomorrow. After all, such behaviors from one Aomine Daiki was as rare as blue moon.

"I never expected that I will live long enough to see the day when Aomine Daiki finally made his own work without any force." The bubbly manager teased his childhood friend playfully. He really can't missed this chance to tease the dark blue haired teen.

"Tch. What do you mean, Satsuki? Is it really surprising to see me working on my assignment on my own free will for once?" The tanned player huffed in annoyance at his friend's teasing.

"It is. Now, tell me do you do that because you want to fix your friendship with Tetsu-chan?" Momoi answered immediately, a deadpan look on his face.

Aomine snorted at his friend's answer before sapphire blue eyes looked at the blue sky longingly. A far away look crossed his face at the question his friend had said. Even though he had indeed done it for their light blue haired friend, Aomine knows that it won't be that easy to fix the friendship between him and the small girl. It didn't stop him from hoping though. Because it's better to try now before he completely lost the light blue haired girl forever. "I don't know. There's no harm on trying though," was the only answer he could give to his childhood friend.

Seeing that kind of expression on his friend's face, only strengthen Momoi's suspicions that Aomine was indeed serious on trying to fix his friendship with the expressionless girl. Momoi wasn't oblivious to the fact that Aomine was missing the time when both he and Tetsumi were close to each other despite the impression he often gives to other people. He was fully aware that his childhood friend was also harboring some feeling towards his crush although from the looks of it, Aomine was still oblivious towards his own feeling and still thinking that he only feels friendship for the small petite girl. Oh well, there is nothing Momoi can do to change that though since the bubbly manager also likes their expressionless friend. For now, he only could help his childhood friend on gaining Tetsumi's forgiveness.

* * *

The light blue haired girl walked along the hospital corridor quietly. It was one of the routines she had came to develop since her second year back in middle school. Everyday, right after the school had ended; Tetsumi will come to the hospital to visit her grandmother and check on the older woman's health. After all, before her grandmother fall sick, the older woman was the one who accompany Tetsumi and live with her. It was only after the older woman fall sick did Tetsumi start to live alone. And by now, everyone in the hospital had pretty much grown used to with her presence in there.

Even though she knew that she shouldn't thought about it, her mind had long drifted off towards a certain dark blue haired teen. Tetsumi was still confused at Aomine's sudden change in behaviors. It was so unlike the tanned teen to do something like that. Though the change was a good thing, it still made her felt uneasy of it. She shook her head to clear her thoughts regarding the dark blue haired teen. Now, it's not the time to think about that. If she thought too much about it, she will only make her grandmother worried. The older woman was perceptive after all.

And the fact that her grandmother knows Aomine Daiki didn't help at all. After all, the older woman had asked her so many times regarding the tanned teen since Tetsumi used to visit her along with Aomine before when they were still in middle school. Somehow, Tetsumi can't stop but felt suspicious that her grandmother had long known that her friendship with Aomine had been strained for a while since the older woman never once asked her further about it even after Tetsumi gave her a lame excuse. Tetsumi sighed inwardly at the thought of making another excuses regarding one Aomine Daiki towards her grandmother.

Once she reached her grandmother's room, the light blue haired girl opened the door slowly. She had expected her grandmother to read peacefully and greet her like what the older woman used to do; what Tetsumi didn't expect was to see a group of teenagers filled her grandmother's room. Clear blue eyes widened a bit at the sight of the teenagers in her grandmother's room before she addressed them. "Who are you? Why all of you in here?" She tilted her head and staring at them with her clear blue eyes, unconsciously making her look adorable.

The group of teenagers immediately blushed at the cute display. It was only after the only female in their group snapped out of her trance, did Tetsumi finally got the answer to her questions. "I-...no... We're sorry for intruding. We just came to visit our friends when he helped your grandmother earlier,"

Clear blue eyes looked at the brunette who had answered her question sceptically. The young woman looked to be a year older than her with short hazel colored hair. She kept her hair to the left side with two pins. She still wore her school uniform which only means that they have all just returned from their school. Her uniform consisted of a white shirt with a black sweater over it. She also wore a white, short skirt and a sailor necktie. Though, what caught Tetsumi's attention the most was the pink whistle tied around the other girl's neck with a hanger. Hmm... does this girl a sport club member? Judging from her looks, Tetsumi can say that the other girl is indeed a member of a sport club.

"Mi-chan, they only helped me. Please don't make them nervous," The sound of her grandmother's soothing voice snapped Tetsumi out of her musings as clear blue eyes turned to look at her grandmother's form in the bed.

"Grandma," The expressionless girl approached her grandmother calmly before she stopped right in front of the older woman bed.

"Now, you can't be rude to our guest. This young man had helped me to get a glass of water when the nurse was busy earlier," The older woman continued, her hand gesturing towards a very tall brunet with a goofy smile on his face. His dark eyes looked interestedly at Tetsumi.

"Thank you for helping my grandmother," The small girl bowed politely, before her clear blue eyes looked back at the tall brunet.

"It's nothing. Your grandmother is a pleasant woman anyway," The tall brunet chuckled good-naturedly. Tetsumi merely nodded her head in gratitude before her clear blue eyes looked at each person in their group analytically. There are ten peoples of them. Some of them still wore their uniforms while the other half wore a casual shirt. Each of them looked self-conscious under her stare which is to be expected since some people have said that her stare unnerved them.

Though one of them caught her interest as the guy didn't even flinch or looked away under her stare. Instead, he merely looked back at her with his curious red eyes. The guy was very muscular for a high school boy. He is very tall too although he is still a bit short than the brunet who had helped Tetsumi's grandmother. The muscular teen has a dark red hair and wore a sleeveless black shirt with white shorts. Judging from his appearance, there's no doubt that he is a basketball player. One who also gives her an overwhelming aura which reminds her of Aomine.

"Mi-chan?" Her grandmother's voice snapped her out of her thoughts once Tetsumi noticed that everyone in the room had been looking at her in curiosity and wonder.

"I'm sorry, grandma. Did you say something?" The expressionless girl said apologetically though the expression on her face remained the same.

"You're pretty late today. Did you have cleaning duty?" The older woman asked kindly, her amethyst eyes looked curiously at her grandchild.

"No. It just I worked on my chemistry assignment together with Aomine-kun. It's due for tomorrow, so I decided to finish it before we go back." The light blue haired teen shook her head lightly as she answered the older woman's question.

"Ah, I see. Why you don't bring Daiki-kun here?" Just like what Tetsumi had predicted, her grandmother asked for the dark blue haired teen's absence. It had been a routine for her grandmother to ask for the tanned teen's presence whenever Tetsumi comes to visit the older woman. Somehow, Tetsumi can't stop but wonder if her grandmother harbored some crush towards her used to be close friend.

"He's busy," was the only answer Tetsumi can give towards her grandmother without really lying to the older woman. The small girl was pretty aware of everyone's attention on them while she was talking with her grandmother. It wasn't a surprise to see them looked curious over the so called Aomine both Tetsumi and her grandmother talked about.

"Hmm. You have to take him to visit me sometimes, Mi-chan. That boy won't stop playing if you don't drag him out of the gym," The older woman huffed before she smiled in understanding at the uncomfortable look on her grandchild's face. She knows that her grandchild's friendship with the dark blue haired teen had been strained since a year ago, it still didn't stop her from trying to fix it though. After all, even though she was old, she wasn't oblivious over her grandchild's affection at the tanned teen.

"Grandma... I told you that I don't play anymore. Besides, Momoi-kun was there to remind him." Even though Tetsumi had told her grandmother about her decision on stopping playing basketball, the older woman always asked her about it. Until it came to the point where Tetsumi was tired on hearing such a question again and again every time she visits the older woman.

"Well, you could always bring Sa-kun to come here as well then. Anyway, these teenagers were basketball players too. I wonder if Daiki-kun will has a match against them later," Her grandmother replied cheerfully, not in the least felt bothered by the exasperation on her grandchild's voice.

It seemed like her guess about them had been right. They are indeed basketball players too. She was curious about the girl's role though. Is she the manager? Or the coach? Although from the other's look, Tetsumi would say that the brunette was their coach. Clear blue eyes locked with dark eyes once again, before she blurted out the question that had been filling her mind for a while. "Are you the captain?"

The tall brunet chuckle lightly at her question before he shook his head lightly. "Nope. Sorry, but the captain isn't here at the moment."

"I see. Why are you here anyway? Are you sick?" She nodded her head briefly before her clear blue eyes looked inquiringly at the brunet.

"He injured himself in one of our matches against another school," The brunette immediately answered Tetsumi's answer before the tall brunet could do it. Tetsumi turned her gaze at the brunette, she raised one of her eyebrows in confusion at the other's sudden interference.

"I'm Aida Riko, the coach of this team. Nice to meet you," The brunette introduced herself, a warm smile adorned her face as she looked at Tetsumi.

"Ah, nice to meet you too. I'm Kuroko Tetsumi," The smaller girl nodded her head in greeting. Right after she introduced herself, she heard a scoff coming out from the muscular teen. Clear blue eyes narrowed in slight annoyance as she locked her gaze at the dark red haired teen. The taller teen was looking at her with a hint of amusement on his red eyes. Somehow, the underestimation look on his face reminds Tetsumi of Aomine's look when he felt bored with his opponents.

"Is there something funny?" Tetsumi asked calmly, though the tone in her voice was anything but calm at the moment.

"Your name. I thought you have a cat name from how your grandmother called you," He smirked.

"And what's your name anyway?" Tetsumi was upset at the other's audacity on making fun of her name though she refused to let him teased her like that. And the fact of how his behaviors kind of remind her of Aomine also irked her a bit.

"Kagami Taiga," He said proudly. Now, Tetsumi can't help but think how that name really befitting him. With his appearance and how he acts, he really does resemble a tiger. Somehow the thought of it made Tetsumi want to laugh, she tried to muffle her laughter behind her right hand though.

"It suits you. Tiger that is," She said between her muffled laughter. Red eyes narrowed in annoyance at her laugh, though before he could snapped at the small girl; their coach had immediately hit him on the head. Kagami immediately turned to look at their coach who now looked at him menacingly as if daring him to do something stupid again. Kagami immediately went silent under the coach's threatening look. It was only then did he realized how pleasant the sounds of the small girl's laughter is. Her laughter sounded like the chime of the bells blown by the wind.

It was only after Tetsumi regained her composure back, did she finally realized that everyone in the room had been staring at her. Tetsumi blushed a little at their gaze on her. She wasn't used to being the centre of attention since it rarely happens to her. Clear blue eyes looked shyly at her grandmother's reaction, only to be greeted by the older woman's warm smile.

"It's been a while since I last heard your laugh, Mi-chan. Usually it was Daiki-kun who could make you laugh like that," Her grandmother said after some moments of silence. At the mention of the dark blue haired teen, clear blue eyes looked down at her shoes as she refused to look at the older woman's eyes any further. It was always uncomfortable for her to talk about Aomine with her grandmother even though she knows that the older woman won't ever judge her on her decision. Still, Tetsumi can't help but felt like what she had been doing on avoiding the tanned player wasn't entirely right either.

"Anyway, I think it's time for us to go back to my room. I'm sorry if we have intruded you on your private time, Kuroko-san." The tall brunet said, breaking the tense atmosphere which had engulfed the room.

"Now, what did I tell you on calling me grandma, Teppei-kun? And it's okay, you didn't intrude me and Mi-chan at all." Tetsumi's grandmother said in a stern voice before she gave the brunet a warm smile. The young man called Teppei merely nodded his head in affirmation, his dark eyes looked sheepishly at the older woman before he and the others excused themselves out of the room. It was only after all of them have left the room, did Tetsumi finally looked up at her grandmother once again.

The small girl took a seat next to her grandmother's bed as she held the older woman's hand in hers. "You seemed to be close with Teppei-san," She commented after a while, an inquiring look filled her clear blue eyes. It was rare to see her grandmother being so friendly towards a stranger. Although the older woman is nice and all, she wasn't one who will warm up that easily towards a stranger.

"Hmm... I think you will too, Mi-chan. Teppei-kun is someone close after all," was the only vague answer she received from the older woman.

* * *

Later that night, when Tetsumi was preparing to go to sleep; her phone vibrated, startling her out of her thoughts. She took the blue cell phone from her desk as her clear blue eyes stared at her cell phone's screen calmly. The name of one Momoi Satsuki greeted her eyes as the light blue haired girl raised one of her eyebrows in confusion before she flipped open the lock mode on her phone and answer it.

"Momoi-kun," She greeted the bright pink haired manager calmly.

"I'm sorry for bothering you this late, Tetsu-chan. But are you free tomorrow?" The enthusiastic voice of one Momoi Satsuki could be heard through the phone as he talked to her in his excitement.

"I am. Is there something you need, Momoi-kun?"

"Can you accompany me to buy some equipments for the basketball team tomorrow?" Even though Tetsumi was unable to see the other's face, judging from the hopeful tint on his voice; it was enough for Tetsumi to know that the other was begging for her to accompany him. The small girl sighed inwardly at the thought of it. She knows that if she refused it, Momoi won't get mad at her for it. The bubbly manager was an understanding person after all. Besides, he never pushes her whenever Tetsumi declined his request. And after everything that the other had done for her, somehow Tetsumi can't find the will to decline the other's request this time.

_'Besides... he only asked to accompany him. At least, he didn't push me to play basketball or things like that,'_ She thought inwardly before she gave the bright pink haired teen her agreement through the phone. If only she knew what she had just agreed to do.

* * *

The next morning, Tetsumi was already ready to accompany her bright pink haired friend. She wore a simple beige baggy shirt with blue jeans shorts and a pair of white sneakers on her feet. They promised to meet up at 10 A.M. Momoi had asked her to wait for him at the street court not too far from her house yesterday. She had arrived ten minutes earlier than the promised time, so the light blue haired girl merely leaned against the fence while waiting for her friend to show up. The light blue haired girl looked around the street court absentmindedly.

It's been a while since the last time she came to here and play basketball. Seeing the court again somehow made her felt nostalgic. The last time she had came here, it had been with Aomine. Both of them have just returned from their club practice, but Aomine had been restless and asked her to play with him in one game. Even though Tetsumi was dead tired at that time, she had relented at the other's request and play with him in one game. That time, she never once thought that their friendship will end up like this.

She was brought back from her reverie though once she heard the sounds of footsteps approaching her. Clear blue eyes turned to look at the source of the approaching footsteps only to be greeted by the sight of none other than the subject who had filled her minds some moments ago. Aomine Daiki was pissed. He had been sleeping peacefully on his weekend when all of sudden his childhood friend called him and threatened him to accompany the bright pink haired analyst to shop for their basketball team's equipment. Now, it was easy for Aomine to just ignore the bubbly manager and continued his sleep but the other had gone as far as to threaten him that he will burn Aomine's precious magazines if he refused to accompany him. Thus, resulted on a disgruntled Aomine walked to the street court near their light blue haired friend's house on Saturday's morning.

The tanned teen was busy contemplating a way to escape in the middle of the way when his sapphire blue eyes caught a familiar sight of one Kuroko Tetsumi. From the looks of it, it was clear that the small girl was also waiting for someone there. And judging from her casual attires, Aomine could guess that she was also going shopping though he didn't know with who. When her clear blue eyes finally locked with his sapphire blue eyes, Aomine noticed how her eyes widened slightly at the sight of him; the only sign which showed him that she didn't expect to see him at there. It took some minutes before her clear blue eyes returned back to its usual blank state.

"Tetsu," He greeted her nonchalantly, though he was more awake than before now.

"Aomine-kun. Do you come to practice in here today?" She nodded her head in greeting at the dark blue haired teen, her clear blue eyes looked inquiringly at the other.

"Huh? No. Satsuki called me and asked me to accompany him to shop today," Aomine mumbled, sapphire blue eyes looked back at her with a puzzled expression.

Tetsumi frowned at the other's answer. Now, why Momoi call Aomine to accompany him if he had asked Tetsumi? Does this mean the three of them will go together? Or... Tetsumi gasped in realization at what her analyst friend was trying to do, startling Aomine out of his thought as the tanned teen looked at her in confusion. "Oi, Tetsu. What is it?"

Tetsumi ignored the other's question towards her as she immediately fished out her phone and dialled the familiar numbers. After the third rings, the person on the other line finally answered her call as a familiar voice greeted her happily. "Tetsu-chan? Have you arrived yet?"

"Momoi-kun. What's the meaning of this?" Tetsumi asked immediately, wasting no time for any pleasantries. She can felt Aomine's gaze on her as the tanned teen looked at her in interest. The dark blue haired teen had immediately listened to the small girl's conversation the moment he heard his childhood friend's name.

"I'm sorry but it seemed like I forgot to tell you about it this morning. My mother asked me to do something for her today so I unable to go with you for shopping but since I also can't delay buying those equipments either, I asked Dai-kun to replace me and go with you. It's okay, isn't it?" The bright pink haired teen on the other line said apologetically as his voice hold a hopeful tone in it at the end of his explanations.

If Tetsumi was like any normal girls, the light blue haired teen would already rolled her eyes by now and complained at Momoi. But because Tetsumi was unlike all those girls, the expressionless girl merely sighed inwardly and gave her short affirmation at her bright pink haired friend before she hang up the phone. Sapphire blue eyes looked at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to explain the entire situation that had befallen to them.

"Momoi-kun was unable to come due to family's problem so he asked us to do the shopping instead. He said he had sent the list of everything to your cell phone," Tetsumi explained, her clear blue eyes looked at the dark blue haired teen calmly.

Aomine pulled out his dark blue cell phone out of his pants pocket, and just like what the other had said; there was indeed a message from Momoi containing the list of equipments they have to buy. He grumbled lowly under his breath at his childhood friend's deceitful plan. The bright pink haired manager will pay for this. But for now, he had to finish the shopping first and hopefully, not screw up another chance he had been given on fixing his friendship with the light blue haired girl.

* * *

The first thing they supposed to buy were wristbands. It seemed like most of the regulars' wristbands have been worn out so they need the new one. Momoi had practically told them each regulars' preference on the wristbands so it was quite easy to do. They finished it buying it quickly though it took a little longer when Aomine chose his own wristband. The dark blue haired teen had been looking for the right wristband when his sapphire blue eyes caught a sight of a particular wristband. It was black like the one his ex-partner used to wear with the differences of blue stripes on it. Aomine didn't know what had pushed him to take the wristband, he only knew that he wanted to buy that one.

It was only when Tetsumi commented on the similarities of it, did Aomine realized that he was trying to hold on to something which could remind him of the time when he was close with the light blue haired girl. The expressionless girl didn't say anything again though after that, felt quite content on keeping her thought to herself. Overall, the shopping had turned out to be pretty enjoyable for both of them. They were talking with each other about everything but always tried to stay clear from basketball stuff, as Aomine knew that the other will immediately went silent if he ever mentioned it. It was at lunchtime that everything turned to get worse.

Both teens have decided to eat in one of the fast food restaurants, the one which sells Tetsumi's favorite milkshakes. Aomine had just returned back with their foods when he saw Tetsumi wasn't alone in their table. Sitting right across the light blue haired girl was a redhead with mismatched eyes. One who seemed to know Tetsumi, judging from the look on his face as he talked with the small girl. Aomine didn't know who the guy is, but the uncomfortable look which flickered on Tetsumi's clear blue eyes every once in a while told him everything he needed to , without wasting another time; Aomine approached the two of them.

Tetsumi was staring outside of the window, while her clear blue eyes observed each people who walked across the street. It was one of her hobbies, observing other people that is. Her mind was currently thinking about everything that had been happening today. She had expected her shopping time with Aomine to be awkward, but to her surprise she had managed to endure all those hours without wanting to run away from the tanned teen. There was a time when she felt nostalgic though, like when Aomine chose the new wristband he wanted. That time, she couldn't stop but remember how Aomine had also helped her on choosing her first wristband with the color of black too.

It was only when an unfamiliar voice called out for her name, did Tetsumi snap out of her memories. Clear blue eyes turned to look at her intruder only to be greeted by the sight of a certain redhead. The redhead had smiled at her as if they were friends before he took a seat across from her seat. Tetsumi remembered the young man, his ruby and golden colored eyes were something that hard to forget after all. But how could he know her name? She never remembered telling him about it before.

"It's nice to meet you again," He smiled warmly though Tetsumi can't stop but felt uneasy at his smile, as if he was hiding something behind that warm smile of his.

"You're that guy in the street court," Tetsumi replied nonchalantly, her clear blue eyes watched the other's cautiously.

"It made me glad to know that you still remember me. My name is Akashi Seijuuro. It's nice to see you again, Kuroko Tetsumi." He introduced himself at Tetsumi calmly, as if he hadn't just intrude her table.

"You know my name," The small girl stated a matter of factly, a hint of confusion filled her voice as she said that statement.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do. And I also know another things about you. It was quite surprising to know how many informations you could get from internet if you know what to look at," The young man named Akashi Seijuro continued nonchalantly. As if they were just talking about the weathers instead of the fact that the redhead had probably just stalked her. Tetsumi said nothing to that answer, though her clear blue eyes looked more guarded now.

"You are quite interesting for a girl, Tetsumi. It's my first time to meet such an interesting girl like you. Usually they will bore me easily but you aren't the same like them." Akashi smiled once again as his mismatched eyes looked at the small girl in amusement.

"I don't understand," Tetsumi furrowed her eyebrows at the other's words.

"You don't have to understand. You just have to listen to me," The redhead smirked, his mismatched eyes glinted under the light from the lamp above them. His hand was reaching out for her pale hand when Aomine finally reached them. The dark blue haired teen had immediately put down the tray of foods between Akashi and Tetsumi, his sapphire blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the redhead stalker.

"Who the hell are you? And what do you think you are doing to my friend?" The tanned teen growled as his eyes locked with Akashi.

* * *

**Authorres' Notes:** So this chapter was filled with Seirin's first appearance minus Hyuuga, Aomine's attempt on fixing his friendship with Tetsumi and Aomine's first meeting with Akashi. Kiyoshi Teppei will has some sort of relation with Kuroko in this story of mine though it won't be revealed until later chapters. Thus why, Kuroko's grandmother said such an answer. Tetsumi won't meet with Hyuuga for a while until later chapters since I have a different plot for how their meeting will be. Anyway, Kagami and Kuroko will develop some sort friendship with each other. Their friendship will be more or less like friends who likes to bicker with each other with how Kagami likes to tease Tetsumi to get some reactions out of her though. And we'll see how Aomine's first meeting with Akashi will end up in the next chapter. Anyway, what do you think of this chapter?

The decreased amount of reviews that I get in the previous chapter made me think if my story wasn't as interesting as how it is before. So please tell me what you really think of this story. Also, I have noticed how many people put this story on their alert list and I'm really grateful for that. But please give me your review too so I can know what you think of it. After all, lots of reviews equal with faster update, so please review :D

Oh and regarding my other Kurobasu story, which is Second Chances; it will take a while before I update it again since I decided to focus on this story first. I will update Second Chances too though maybe not like how I will update Prisoner of Love regularly. Because I'm also trying to find the next plot for Second Chances. So until I get another inspirations for the fourth chapter, I won't update it. I'm currently working on Second Chances' third chapter though. Lastly, thank you once again for reading this story of mine. And like what I have stated in every of my stories before, I'm sorry if there are some mistakes and error tenses in this story of mine. I'm still an amateur after all so it's pretty understandable. Have a nice day~


	6. A Challenge, The Blond's Visit

**NewSlove: **Thank you for your review. It made me glad to know you like my way on introducing Seirin. About the reason why Kuroko's grandmother told her that Teppei was someone close, it will be revealed in the later chapters :D Ah, you will see more of Kise and Midorima in this chapter though not much of it ;) I hope you enjoy it.

**Sorrowfulchild:** Thank you for your review. I'm glad to know you like Akashi's appearance in the previous chapter and how Aomine reacted towards it. Hope you will enjoy this chapter as well ;)

**Soul Vrazy:** Thank you for your review. Unfortunately, we can't have Akashi die too since he still has a role to fulfill ^^"

**ibookworm281: **Thank you for your review. You can see how Aomine reacts towards Akashi in this chapter. Thank you for your kind praise and you're welcome :D

******gigi323:** Thank you for your review. I agreed with you on Akashi being creepy and devious although he still charming in his own way. It made me happy to know you like the way I write the relationship development between Tetsumi and Aomine. Ah, you will see how Tetsumi will meet with Hyuuga in later chapters though it will be a while before we reached that part. Thank you so much for your kind praise, that really made me smile all day long ;D Hopefully, you'll like this one as well.

**PissMeOffAndDie:** Thank you for your review. Ah, I can understand that feeling of yours but even though I want to do that, I think it will be out of Tetsumi's characters to just punch Aomine. I think she would be like warn him first about it before punching him if he did something like that again. Well, it relieved me to know that I have done well on involving Seirin in this story of mine without making it out of place. Yep! I like Kiyoshi too. Don't worry, his role is pretty important too in here. After all, he has a relation with Tetsumi too. Though it won't be revealed until later chapters ;) And you're welcome. I'm glad that I can brighten up your day even if for a bit. Hopefully, you will enjoy this chapter as well ^^

**Lylia00:** Thank you for your review. Yep! We will see more of Akashi from now on :) Ah, Tetsumi will play again though it won't be anytime soon since she really had to sort out her feelings and her problems first before she does that.

**hitomi65:** Thank you for your review :)

**Kuroshiroryuu:** Thank you for your reviews. I just think that with Midorin being a girl, Kuroko won't be the only female who holds the tile of Generation of Miracles. Besides, I want to try writing a female Midorin. I hope you can accept my reason. About Akashi pulling his scissors or blackmailing Kuroko, that was an understandable idea though in my opinion; I think Akashi is more of a person who likes to play a game or terrorize his prey first before he does something drastic like that. I think it will be more interesting for him to see how Kuroko is going to handle his game while he manipulate her in the shadow as well. Don't worry, he will be one of the reasons which will make Kuroko plays basketball again though. You will see how Midorima and Kuroko become friends in the later chapters since I want to focus on Midorima and Kise's relationship first. Also, Murasakibara will made his first appearance in this chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it. And thank you for your support :D

******alaxsandra:** Thank you again for the review. Your review in the previous chapter really made me laugh. Thank you once again :D

**BrokenBlackCat:** Thank you for your review. Yes, I agree with you on Akashi being called stalker. Though I think, I won't mind if I have a charming stalker like Akashi XD Glad to know you like the introduction of Seirin in the previous chapter. Yep! Aomine will show it to Akashi. Hahaha, it won't involved scissors or fists though it will include other sharp object in this chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it :D

**The 17th Requiem:** Thank you again for the review. You really made me happy with your review in the previous chapter. Really, thank you so much for all the praises X3 I agreed with you about Momoi being an awesome friend, even in the canon she gives me that kind of vibes. Yep! They will be related. You will see about that in the later chapters, it will be a while before we reached that part though. Hahaha, Kagami and Tetsumi's relation won't be more than just friends though. Since I have a different person in mind for Kagami ;) So thank you once again for your review, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter too ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. If I do, surely it will be filled with lots of yaoi in it!

**Warning:** AU. OOC (it happens in this story). There will be a lot of gender bending too in this story, so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now. Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made. Also, please read the authorres' notes or the side notes (if there is one) because usually I write some important thing in there.

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance

**Pairings:** AominexFem!Kuroko, Slight AkashixFem!Kuroko, One-sided KisexFem!Kuroko, KisexFem!Midorima

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

**-A Challenge, The Blond's Visit-  
**

* * *

_Not everything that is faced can be changed, but nothing can be changed until it is faced...  
_

_- James Baldwin_

* * *

Ruby and gold eyes stared sharply at the dark blue haired teen who had just intruded his conversation with the light blue haired girl. He knows who the young man across him is. After thoroughly researched everything about one Kuroko Tetsumi, Akashi had came to the information of those who were close with the small girl. So, he wasn't really surprised to see the tanned teen there. After all, from what he had gathered; both teens were rather close with each other in middle school.

It didn't change the fact that he had just interrupted Akashi though. Akashi smiled demurely, though the smile on his lips mirroring anything but the look on his mismatched eyes. Sapphire blue eyes were still glaring heatedly at the red haired teen who was staring back at him. Aomine still didn't know who the guy was, but what important now was the fact that the other had just bothered Tetsumi. And in his opinion, that was enough reason for Aomine to deem the guy as a suspicious person. Tetsumi looked back and forth at both young men, her eyes filled with uneasiness at the atmosphere which surrounded them. She could feel the tension in the air as both young men refused to avert their gaze from each other.

If not for the unfriendly aura which emitted from both young men, one would think they were in love or something with each other. Her mind briefly entertained the thought of Aomine and this so called Akashi Seijuuro being in love with each other before she quickly dismissed. Now, that was just impossible. _'After all, with that much tension between them; they would probably rip each other apart before they even confessed their love...'_ Tetsumi shook her head to clear the ridiculous idea.

"Aomine Daiki. It's nice to finally see you in person," Akashi said after some moments of staring contest between him and the tanned teen, his voice snapping the small girl's thought from wandering too far.

"Just who the hell are you? What the fuck do you want?" The dark blue haired teen snapped, not in the mood for any pleasantries with the redhead who could be a possible stalker.

"I'm Akashi Seijuuro from Rakuzan High. Actually, I was talking with Kuroko Tetsumi here; before you interrupted us." The red haired teen said nonchalantly, not in the least felt bothered by the other's rude behaviors.

Aomine clenched his hands into fists, his sapphire blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the answer he was given. "From what I've seen, she doesn't look like she want to talk to you."

It was only one second, but it was enough for Aomine to notice the glint on the redhead's eyes. It was really fortunate for the tanned teen to take his right hand off of the table just when Akashi stabbed the place where Aomine's right hand had been some seconds earlier with a very sharp fork. Sapphire blue and clear blue eyes widened in surprise at what had just happened, they really didn't expect the red haired teen to do such a thing. It seemed like this Akashi Seijuuro is more dangerous than what he looks like on the outside. If Aomine had been late even for a second, his hand would have been stabbed by that fork for sure.

"What the hell! What do you think you are doing?" Aomine yelled in surprise, his sapphire blue eyes looked at the red haired teen in bewilderment.

"Tch, I missed. You have a good reflex though," Akashi shrugged, as if he hadn't just tried to stab someone else's hand some minutes ago.

"You-"

"Please stop antagonizing Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun. What is it that you want to tell to me?" Tetsumi interrupted the dark blue haired teen quickly, knowing full well that whatever it is that Aomine was going to say would only make the matter worse. Aomine Daiki was a short-tempered person after all. And from what the light blue haired teen had seen, it wasn't good to agitate the heterochromatic teen across her further. Tetsumi really didn't need another repeat of what had just happened with the fork or any other sharp objects anymore.

Ruby and gold eyes turned his attention from the tanned teen to the small girl across him once again. A small smirk adorned his face at the impassive look on the girl's face. Even though the light blue haired's face showed nothing about her feeling, Akashi could feel the other's uneasiness about the entire situation; and that was enough to amuse him. This small girl was really interesting. Akashi really couldn't wait to see all her expressions once Akashi manage to crack her up from her shell.

"I'd prefer if he didn't interrupt me, Tetsumi. That's why, if he knows better; he wouldn't repeat the same behaviors again. Now... what I want to say before your friend interrupted me was, I want you to play basketball with me. Have a match against me," The red haired teen said politely, although his mismatched eyes glinted dangerously at Aomine when he glanced briefly at the taller teen.

Clear blue eyes stared passively at the red haired stalker across her. The small girl really didn't expect to hear such a request from the redhead. If the other teen had asked her to go on a date or something, Tetsumi won't be surprised since it was clear that the redhead had just stalked her. But to ask her to play basketball again even after she told him that she hates it; Tetsumi didn't know what the other's motives are.

"I'm sorry, but I have told you that I don't play basketball anymore." After some moments of tense silence, that was the only answer the clear blue eyed girl could give towards the redhead. She really didn't has any intentions on playing basketball anytime soon after what had happened if she could avoid it. Although that also didn't mean she won't play again in the future, but for now she was content on not playing it.

Akashi eyed the small girl cautiously, before he shook his head in a mock disappointment. The redhead had expected this kind of reaction from the light blue haired girl, so it wasn't really surprising to hear her declined his request. Nonetheless, Akashi won't give up that easily on persuading the small girl. He had came until this far to find all the informations he could get on the other teen after all.

"That's a shame. After all, I was really looking forward to face another captain who also hold the title of Generation of Miracles aside from me. I guess you really aren't the same as what I have heard," The heterochromatic teen smirked as he taunted the small girl across him. When he had hacked Touou High's database, Akashi only found a few information of one Kuroko Tetsumi; so he tried her middle school's database instead. Imagine his surprise when he found out that the light blue haired girl who had caught his interest was another rumored captain who also hold the title of Generation of Miracles aside from Akashi.

Apparently, the light blue haired girl was appointed to be the captain of basketball team in her second year back in middle school after her seniors graduated. She was called the phantom player by her opponents because of her playing style. The reason why not many people know about her was because she had refused all the interviews and chose to not be in the spotlight. Thus why, not many know about the identity of the so called phantom player. Even all the opponents who have faced her in the games, refused to say more about her aside from how they respect her abilities. If it wasn't because Akashi had hacked her middle school's database, the redhead was sure he won't ever find out about that information either.

_'Kuroko Tetsumi... how interesting. I wonder just what kind of playing style which give you that name...'_ Akashi mused inwardly, his mismatched eyes never once left the owner of the clear blue eyes.

Aomine who had been silent the entire time the redhead talked to his small friend, felt his anger bubbling up within his chest at the insult the red haired teen had just said over his friend's skill. The fact that the redhead stranger had found out about Tetsumi's title had made him looked more suspicious and dangerous in Aomine's eyes. After all, not many knows about who Tetsumi really is and even those people who knows about her had refused to say anything about her identity after Momoi threatened them. So, for the redhead to know that much about Tetsumi, the guy must had been hacking their middle school's database or threatened those people in a more extreme manner than Momoi. And judging from what he had heard, Aomine guessed the guy had used both methods.

"I will take it." He said between his gritted teeth, sapphire blue eyes blazed with fury as he stared at the redhead stalker. His sudden outburst seemed to catch both Tetsumi and the redhead's attention as both of them turned to look at him.

"Aomine-kun, what did you just say?" Tetsumi tilted her head to the side in confusion. She had heard what her taller friend had said but surely the other hadn't just said that, right? Why again Aomine had to do such a thing for her? Besides, it's not like he was involved in this kind of thing too.

"I will take it. Instead of her, I will take your challenge. Surely you don't mind it, right? After all, you won't get the chance to face me outside the Interhigh championship or the Winter Cup like this again." Aomine said once again, his gaze still locked with the heterochromatic teen who looked at him in amusement now.

"Aomine Daiki... the so called ace of Generation of Miracles and the top scorers... Yes, it will be interesting too to face you before we face each other in the Interhigh championship and the Winter Cup. But what's the point of facing you now if I will see you again in our game against each other later? Besides, the one that I want to have a game with is Kuroko Tetsumi here since I won't get the chance to even face her in the official games if I don't challenge her like this."

"You're right, there's nothing for you to gain from our match since we will probably face each other again in the official game; but one thing that I can tell you is I will show you that Tetsumi's skills aren't just rumor. And her title as the captain isn't just a joke. She doesn't need to play against you to prove it, because instead of her; I will be the one to prove it to you." Sapphire blue eyes looked determinedly at the redhead. Later, Aomine will think how foolish it was for him to say such a thing; but for now the only thing he was thinking about was how he had to defend Tetsumi's reputation against this redhead stalker. And if he had to face the red haired teen to prove it, then he will do it in a heartbeat.

Tetsumi was flabbergasted. She knows how much the dark blue haired teen dislikes it when other people underestimate her basketball skill and belittle her just because she was from the other gender, but she really didn't expect him to go far up until this extent. Even back then when they were still middle schoolers, Aomine had been the one who always defended her when others doubt her skill and her capabilities to lead them as a captain. Still, for Aomine to go that far to defend her was something she didn't expect to come from him. Somehow, she didn't know if she should feel flattered or annoyed at him for speaking in her place at the redhead like this.

Akashi looked at the determination in those sapphire blue eyes which still locked to him. It was clear how much the other want to beat Akashi for what he had just said regarding the small girl's skills, and to think that Aomine Daiki will go to such extent for a small girl who refused to play basketball anymore; intrigued Akashi. Just what is it that had made the tanned teen to do such a thing? What is it about Kuroko Tetsumi that made her former teammates defend her like that? Really, all of these things only made the light blue haired girl more interesting in Akashi's eyes.

"I see. If you are that sure on beating me to prove that I'm wrong, then you are welcome to try. That is, if you manage to win against me." Akashi smirked, ruby and gold eyes looked tauntingly at the tanned teen.

"I will prove it to you. Just wait and see," The dark blue haired teen said gruffly, trying so hard to restrain his own self from punching the redhead. Akashi merely laughed sharply at the reply he was given before his mismatched eyes looked back at Tetsumi who had fell silent the moment Aomine took up his challenge. The other girl's expression had remained the same even after what had just happened, but Akashi could see a glimmer of distress and annoyance in her clear blue eyes when she looked at him and her tanned friend. It seemed like the entire thing really does affect her.

"I'm looking forward for our match then, Daiki. Next weekend in the street court near Tetsumi's house," was the last words the redhead said to them before he stood up and left them.

Clear blue eyes stared impassively at the dark blue haired teen who took a seat right across her once Akashi had left them. Aomine who finally felt the other's gaze on him, looked back at the small girl across him in confusion. There was a glint of annoyance in those clear blue eyes although the small girl's expression remained the same like always. Even though Aomine wasn't sure what is it that had made the other irritated, the tanned teen knew well enough that it had something to do with what he had just done. Tetsumi never likes it when someone talk in her place after all. And the fact that Aomine had just done that must be annoyed her to no end.

"I could handle it myself, Aomine-kun." The light blue haired girl said finally, breaking the tense atmosphere which surrounded them.

"I know. It just... I don't like it. He doesn't has any rights to underestimate you like that," Aomine said in a low voice, his sapphire blue eyes refused to look back at the clear blue eyes which he was sure looking at him closely now.

"I still could handle it by myself. Besides, it doesn't matter if he underestimates me because I refused his challenge. It doesn't matter for me," Tetsumi said nonchalantly, her hand took the vanilla milkshake she had ordered from the tray.

"It maybe doesn't matter for you, but it matters for me! Damn it! How could you just ignore it? He had insulted you!" Aomine clenched his hands into fists, sapphire blue eyes looked at the small girl in disbelief and rage.

"Because it doesn't, Aomine-kun. It was all in the past, it's not like I play basketball again now." The small girl replied warily, while sipping her milkshake slowly.

"Then, why don't you play basketball anymore, Tetsu? You love the game as much as I do. Heck! You probably love it more than I do. So, why don't you play anymore?" Sapphire blue eyes looked desperately at the clear blue eyed girl. Even though he really didn't want to talk about this matter anymore in fear of driving the other away, Aomine had no choice but to ask it. After all, it was one of the things that had stopped the small girl from accepting the redhead's challenge.

Tetsumi immediately flinched like a startled animal at his sudden question. She gritted her teeth and sit up straighter, trying to steel herself for the answer she was going to give to her friend. She would not show any weakness to him. The dark blue haired teen was looking patiently at her, waiting for her to give him the answer. Her clear blue eyes stared back at him, her expression remained unreadable. "You know why, Aomine-kun. You and I both know exactly why. Please don't force me to do something I don't want to do,"

"I can't accept that! You can't just tell me that you hate it now, Tetsu! I can't accept that reason!" He snapped, his fingers wrapped around her wrist. Tetsumi stared at his hand and felt the goose bumps on her skin. Even though his grip wasn't tight, it did nothing to calm the suddenly quick beating of her heart. It's been a while since the last time he touched her, and Tetsumi can still feel how his touch still affect her even after all these times.

"You don't have any right to tell me what to do, Aomine-kun. And if you can't accept my reason, then just forget it. I don't have to give you another reason just to please you," Tetsumi said coldly, yanking her arm from his grasp. Her clear blue eyes hardened in cold fury before she ignored him completely. After that, Aomine didn't say anything to antagonize her further. The tanned teen went silent and ate his meal silently until both of them went back home.

* * *

The next day, when Momoi came to wake up his childhood friend for school; the bright pink haired teen was expecting the tanned teen's gratitude for helping him on fixing his friendship with Kuroko Tetsumi. But what greeted his peach colored eyes was anything but that. Instead of gratitude, the dark blue haired teen was scowling. Judging from the look he was given by his childhood friend, it was better for him to not say anything about it since the tanned teen looked ready to snap if Momoi even say a wrong word at him.

Both teenagers walked in silence to their school. None of them say anything with the heavy atmosphere which engulfed Aomine. And even though Momoi was really curious to the reason of his childhood's sour mood, he wasn't suicidal enough to ask the other about it. It was only when they were close to their school, did Aomine finally talk to him. "I messed up again," was the only words the tanned teen said to answer Momoi's curiosity.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Peach colored eyes looked confusedly at his childhood friend.

"When you asked me to shop for the team's equipments, I upset her again. Fuck! It was all good until that red haired teen came!" Aomine cursed under his breath, while he clenched his hands into fists in anger.

"What had happened?" Momoi asked in a low voice, his peach colored eyes looked cautiously at the furious teen beside him. The mention of a red haired stranger approached his crush disturbed him greatly. Just what is it that had happened until his childhood friend angry like that?

So, Aomine told him about how everything was good for both him and their small friend. Of how everything turned worse when all of sudden a red haired stranger approached the light blue haired girl and made her uncomfortable. About the challenge, about how furious Aomine was at the other's insult towards their small friend. And how in the end, Aomine accepted the challenge in Tetsumi's place. The tanned teen told the bubbly manager all of it with gritted teeth, as if just talking about those things angered him more.

Momoi could only stare at his childhood friend in disbelief once the dark blue haired teen finished his story. He didn't know how to react to such story. After all, what kind of reaction he could give to Aomine after hearing all of those things? If he was in Aomine's position, he was sure that he would be furious as well towards the red haired teen for insulting their female friend. Although maybe he won't be that hot-headed to accept such challenge, still Momoi can't bring himself to reprimand his childhood friend for accepting such ridiculous challenge. He only hoped their other teammates won't be really furious at the tanned teen for his reckless decision.

* * *

Sakurai was the first regular to arrive that morning. The small brunet had been practicing his shoot when Imayoshi and Wakamatsu walked into the gym. Their captain merely greeted him with his usual smile before he too started to warm up with Wakamatsu. Susa was the next to come. The spiky black haired small forward immediately warmed up before he too went to practice. When their bright pink haired manager finally arrived, it took everyone off guard to see their ace trailed behind the bubbly teen. After all, it was the first time for everyone to see Aomine Daiki come in their morning practice.

The tanned teen usually skipped practice altogether after all. To see him come to the gym and practice willingly was something that they never expected to see with the dark blue haired teen's behaviors. Although what caught the frail brunet's attention the most wasn't the fact that their ace had finally came to practice, it was the look on their usually bubbly manager that unnerved him. It was rare for him to see their manager looked troubled like that. As if the bright pink haired teen was going to say something bad at them.

Nonetheless, Sakurai stopped his shooting practice and approached their analyst when the bright pink haired teen called for all the regulars' attention. Even Wakamatsu who usually loud was silent when he noticed the uncomfortable look on their manager's face. Aomine stood slightly behind his childhood friend, his sapphire blue eyes looked at everyone in boredom as if he wished he was anywhere but there. Although if one looked closely, they would find a glint of anger and guilt in those sapphire blue eyes. Somehow, Sakurai couldn't stop but wonder just what it is that made the other to look like that.

"There's something that I want to tell to you," Momoi said in a grave tone, his expression void from the cheerfulness which usually adorned his face.

"What is it, Momoi?" The Touou captain looked at their manager calmly, his smile adorned his face like always.

Sighing inwardly at the commotion he was sure will come after his announcement, Momoi braced himself. "We will have a match with Rakuzan High this weekend. That's why, I will tripled up the regulars' training menu."

The regulars were silent at first. Each of them trying to comprehend what they have just heard from their manager. When they were sure that they haven't heard wrong and their manager wasn't joking at all, all of them came to the same conclusion of how absurd the news is. After all, how come they could get a match against Rakuzan High, one of the prestigious school in Kyoto which known for being the defending champion of Winter Cup for the past five years and the school who won most tournament? That was just so impossible.

Besides, they never even ask for a match with them so how could they have one now? Surely their manager was joking about this. Because Rakuzan High isn't just another high school. To defeat them, they probably have to train like hell. And with one manager like Momoi Satsuki, they will probably go there with his hell training. Eventually, the regulars managed to snap out of their shock although their eyes still looked at their manager in total disbelief.

"Wh-... Why of all sudden?" Sakurai, being the most courageous from all of them for once asked in a low voice. Right after he said that question, all the regulars immediately stared at him. The frail brunet immediately shrunk in fear under everyone's intent gaze before he squeaked a weak apology like always.

Momoi sighed lowly before his peach colored eyes looked apologetically at the regulars who looked expectantly for their manager's answer. "Apparently, our ace here got too cocky with his own self and accepted the challenge from one of Rakuzan High's basketball team member. So we are going to have one pleasant match with the defending champion of Winter Cup this weekend," was the sarcastic answer their manager gave to them.

The blond center of their team immediately glared heatedly at their tanned ace who still looked bored with all the commotion. As if the entire thing wasn't his fault to begin with. It wasn't a wonder if Wakamatsu immediately exploded at the other's display. "What do you think you are doing, bastard! We have the Interhigh championship to worry about! We don't need this match to begin with!" The blond center growled, his eyes looked furiously at the tanned teen.

"If you don't want to do it, you are free to not come. It's not like I need you to be there anyway," Sapphire blue eyes looked blankly at the blond center, not in the least felt bothered by the other's outburst.

"Damn you! You-"

"Now, now, no need to use violence. Even though you said it's fine for us to not present in that match, you still need a team, Aomine. And although I don't know what your reason for accepting such challenge, we don't have any choice except to go with it." Imayoshi quickly calmed their blond center, his glasses glinted under the light as he looked at Aomine. The dark blue haired teen merely snorted at their captain before he walked out from the gym, while all the regulars watched his back silently.

"I'm sorry for this inconvenience and Aomine-kun's behaviors. But please help him on this match. Even though he won't said it; he had a reason to accept that challenge." Momoi bowed at the regulars once his childhood friend was nowhere to be seen. Everyone looked quietly at their manager. It was the first time for them to see Momoi bow like that towards them. And to think that the bubbly teen would do such a thing, it must be serious then. Whatever their ace's reason, it must be important if their analyst went as far as to bow at them for their cooperation like that.

Susa who had been silent all the time, nodded his head slightly in confirmation. The tall and muscular teen said nothing more to question their manager as he immediately went back to his practice, now they have another upcoming match. The second one to agree was Imayoshi followed by Sakurai and lastly their short-tempered center. The bubbly analyst smiled in relief at their agreement before he went off to prepare their new training menu. Now, he only has to tell the news towards their coach. The frail looking brunet stared at the retreating back of their manager in silent. Even though Momoi didn't say anything about Aomine's reason on accepting the challenge; Sakurai had his suspicion that it had something to do with his light blue haired friend. He only has to make sure about that after their practice.

* * *

Tetsumi was re-reading her notes which she had taken on her cooking lesson with Sakurai last Sunday when she felt her friend's large eyes on her. Clear blue eyes looked up from her notes to look inquiringly at her new friend. From the way Sakurai had been fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, Tetsumi knew that there is something that the other want to talk about. Although from the look of it, it seemed like the frail brunet didn't know how to talk about it if his uneasy glance at Tetsumi was any indications.

Sighing lightly at her friend's hesitant personality, the light blue haired girl put away her notes beside her before she looked at the brunet kindly. "Is there something you want to talk to me, Sakurai-kun?"

Wide large eyes stared at her fretfully before the brunet nodded his head weakly. Even though he was really curious about it, Sakurai had been hesitant on asking the real reason behind Aomine's action towards his female friend. After all, he didn't know how the other is going to react to his question regarding the dark blue haired teen. Nonetheless, now that he had finally caught his friend's attention; Sakurai had no choice except to ask it. There's no harm on trying anyway.

"So-...sorry, but do you know about Aomine-kun's match with Rakuzan High this weekend? I-... I'm sorry for being nosy," The brunet asked weakly before he immediately bowed his head apologetically.

The clear blue eyed girl frowned slightly at the sudden question, though before her friend could notice it; her expression went back to its usual passive one like always. She knew that sooner or later Aomine's team will find out about it, after all the tanned teen had unconsciously involved his team into the whole thing when he had accepted the challenge recklessly. It was a surprise for her that none of the regulars had came and asked her about it, though Tetsumi had a suspicion that it has something to do with one Momoi Satsuki. The bright pink haired teen must have hid about Tetsumi's involvement too in this whole thing from the regulars. Sakurai must have picked it up immediately, as the brunet is Tetsumi's friend too.

"It's fine. You don't need to apologize, Sakurai-kun. Yes, I do know about his match against Rakuzan High this weekend. I'm sorry for involving you and the other regulars into this whole mess," The small girl answered after some moments, her clear blue eyes looked apologetically at her brunet friend. As if the entire thing was her fault to begin with.

"Eh? Uh, no! I mean-... it's okay. It just-..." Sakurai stuttered, not used to being the one to receive an apology when he was the one who usually apologize at other people. The brunet was confused. He didn't know what to say to reassure his friend that it was okay and he didn't blame her for it. He only wanted to know the reason behind the whole thing, it never his intentions to make the girl felt guilty like that.

Seeing her friend's frantic expression, Tetsumi's lips twitched into a small smile as clear blue eyes softened at her brunet friend. It was so like Sakurai to be panic like that. Her brunet friend was really a sensitive person who always feels guilty for everything bad that happens even though, it wasn't even his fault at the first place. It was this trait of him that made Tetsumi want to protect him from being used and taken advantage of by other people. "I understand it, Sakurai-kun. Thank you for your understanding and I'm sorry once again for involving you and the others. I'll find a way to solve this entire thing," was the only reassurance the small girl could give to her friend before she went back to her reading, leaving the brunet to stare at her forlornly. Sakurai knew if his friend had said something like that, it only means the small girl didn't want to talk more about it and will find a way to stop it all by herself. Somehow, Sakurai can't stop but wanting to help the girl on it too, even though he knew the other would only refuse his help.

* * *

Standing at the school entrance, a cheerful blond with chocolate hazel eyes looked around his surrounding in awe. Even though the school wasn't as big as his school back in Kanagawa, Touou High was amazing in its own level. His eyes took one last glance at the sign of the school to make sure that he didn't go to the wrong one before he nodded his head in satisfaction. "Well this school really do look nice. I wonder where the gym is..." He muttered absentmindedly, while walking into the school; unaware of the looks the students were giving at him.

The blond was just returning back from his school before he immediately came to here to visit his friends. After all, it wasn't everyday for him to get a day off from his modelling and basketball practice. So he decided to use this opportunity to visit his friends who he had missed badly. He checked his cellphone once again to make sure that he had texted one of his friends about his visit before he grinned widely. He really can't wait to see their reaction upon his sudden visit.

* * *

Momoi was just taking notes of the regulars' training when his phone vibrated weakly in his pocket. Taking his pink cellphone out of his pocket, peach colored eyes stared at the screen of his cellphone. The notification that he had received one text message greeted his eyes immediately. Not thinking much about it, Momoi opened the message and read its content absentmindedly.

_From: Kise Ryouta  
__Subject: :D_

_I come to visit._

Momoi closed his cellphone once he had read the message, slipping it back into his pocket. It was only when his mind processed the text message he had read, did his peach colored eyes widened in surprise. The bright pink haired manager immediately pulled his cellphone out once more, re-reading the text once again to make sure he hadn't read it wrong. Once he was sure that he wasn't hallucinating and he had read the text so many times until he was sure he could recount it even with his eyes closed, a wide grin adorned his face. Even though the text was short, its content meant a lot for the bubbly teen. Since he was sure that their light blue haired friend really need the blond's constant optimism for now. He really can't wait to see the blond again.

* * *

When Kise finally found the gym where the basketball team was practicing, the blond had unconsciously gained a large number of his fans trailing behind him like lovesick puppies. The girls were all enthusiastic to get the blond model's sign since it wasn't every day for them to see the blond like this. In the end, the entire gym was full with his fans while all the members of basketball team looked in confusion at the sudden crowd. Momoi was probably the only one who knew the reason behind the sudden gathering girls in their gym, the moment his eyes spotted a familiar blond.

After making sure that the other would keep their practice despite the sudden crowd, the bright pink haired analyst approached his long time friend. Chocolate hazel eyes looked back sheepishly at peach colored eyes once he noticed the exasperated look on the bubbly manager's face. Five minutes later once the blond had finished signing all the autographs and Momoi had managed to drive the blond's fan girls away, everyone from the basketball team could finally saw the intruder who had caused all the commotion in their gym.

"Hey, isn't that uniform from Kaijou High?" One of the freshmen asked at his friends, eying the gray blazer over the blond's white school uniform, with a dark brown tie tied loosely around it. His friend merely nodded absentmindedly, his eyes still glued on the rumored model. By now, everyone was whispering about the rumored blond model who also one of the member of Generation of Miracles. While the regulars looked at their manager and the blond model in curiosity.

"Ki-kun! It's been a long time, isn't it? You look great," Momoi smiled widely in greeting at the blond teen.

"Long time no see Momocchi. You look great too," The blond grinned at his bright pink haired friend before his chocolate hazel eyes looked around the gym for someone. Noticing the look on his friend's face, Momoi sighed lightly before he shook his head exasperatedly; knowing full well who it is that the blond model was looking for.

"If you're looking for Dai-kun, he isn't here. You know how he is, Ki-kun. He won't come to practice even if the earthquake disturbed his nap," Momoi deadpanned.

The blond model chuckled good-naturedly at his friend's remark. Chocolate hazel eyes looked kindly at his middle school friend in understanding. He knows full well what Momoi had meant by that since he was there too when the dark blue haired teen started to drift apart from them. It still didn't stop him from hoping that the tanned teen will realize his mistake and fix it though.

"Well, there's no harm in hoping, right? So... where's Kurokocchi? Since I don't know the way around here, I decided to look for you first." Kise said after a while, his chocolate hazel eyes looked enthusiastically at the thought of finally meeting their light blue haired friend again.

Peach colored eyes looked wistfully at the mention of their small friend's name, causing the blond to look alarmed. Whenever the analyst had that kind of look on his face, it never meant good for either of them. And knowing that it had something to do with their only female friend, only made Kise more anxious than he already is.

"Actually..." Momoi started to explain everything that had happened to the blond model.

* * *

Tetsumi was just walking back to her house after borrowing another books from the school library, when she heard the sounds of her name being called by a very familiar voice. She turned her head slightly to glance at the one who had called her, only to be greeted by the sight of her middle school's friend; Kise Ryouta. The blond immediately tackled her into a hug once he was close enough with the small girl, startling the light blue haired girl out of the blue.

"Kurokocchi! I missed you!" The blond model exclaimed, as he continued to hug his former crush tightly within his arms.

The light blue haired girl smiled a little at her friend's enthusiasm. It's been a long time since the last time the blond teen hugged her like this. And Tetsumi kind of missed this kind of feeling her blond friend always gives to her with his affection. "It's good to see you too, Kise-kun." The small girl muffled against the other's chest.

Kise released his female friend off of his hug, chocolate hazel eyes looked softly at the girl who used to be his mentor and his captain before he patted the other on the head. "Are you free now, Kurokocchi?" The blond model asked eagerly, his eyes looked hopefully at the small girl. After hearing everything from Momoi, Kise was dying to talk about it with his small friend. But he won't do so in a place like this.

"Hn. I don't have anything to do again after this. Let's stop at my house, you haven't eaten, right? I will cook something for you," Tetsumi nodded her head in affirmation, her clear blue eyes looked softly at the blond model before she dragged him along with her.

"EH! You can cook, Kurokocchi?" Kise gasped in surprise, trailing behind his female friend.

* * *

Kise looked around his surrounding quietly. A wave of warmth nostalgic feeling hit him at the sight of how everything still remained the same in Kuroko Tetsumi's house. It seemed like his female friend really hadn't changed at all. Somehow the thought of it reassured Kise a little; knowing that he will always has the light blue haired girl by his side whenever he needs her. Chocolate hazel eyes looked curiously at his friend who was busy pulling things out for their dinner.

"What is it that you are going to make, Kurokocchi?" The blond model asked curiously, his eyes looked at the items on his friend's hand.

"Hm? Corn and potato chowder. You don't mind, do you? I just learnt it from my friend," Tetsumi asked absentmindedly while boiling a hot water in a large pot.

"It sounds delicious. I don't know you learn to cook, Kurokocchi," Kise nodded his head, chocolate hazel eyes looked at his friend in awe and wonder.

Tetsumi hummed softly, her hand busy cutting the potatoes in a dice shape. Before she put it into the now boiling water. It was a new sight for Kise to see though he really doesn't mind to see his friend looking like this. The small girl looked perfectly at ease like this, with a small smile on her face while she hummed softly. She looked perfectly comfortable with what she was doing. And for the first time since he heard about the girl's hatred for basketball, Kise felt that his friend will be fine.

When Tetsumi finally finished with making their dinner, the light blue haired girl looked anxiously at Kise while the blond model took a first taste of her cooking. The look on her face while her clear blue eyes locked at Kise was adorable. It made the blond doesn't want to disappoint her. Though, once he tasted her cooking; he should say that Tetsumi really has a talent on this. "This is great, Kurokocchi! I think you have done well enough," The blond praised the anxious girl, wide smile adorned his face.

The girl's pale skin flushed lightly at the compliment before a small smile adorned her face. Her clear blue eyes looked gratefully at Kise. Kise can't stop but thought how adorable Tetsumi looked like at that time. The sight of it really made Kise nearly had a nosebleed. Kuroko Tetsumi really too cute for her own good. Their dinner went in a comfortable atmosphere with the light talk between two friends regarding their school life. It wasn't until they finished their dinner and Kise was helping Tetsumi on washing the dishes, did the blond mentioned about what had happened last Saturday.

"I had heard it from Momocchi. About you and Aominecchi meeting with a Rakuzan High's player," Chocolate hazel eyes looked carefully at his friend's reaction, while his hand continued wiping the wet plates.

"I see. Momoi-kun always tells you about what happened between us, huh?" The usually expressionless girl replied after a while, her face showed nothing of her feelings.

"Momocchi was worried. Kurokocchi... about what Aominecchi had done..."

"He didn't had any rights to do something like that, Kise-kun. It's not like I can't speak for myself anyway," Tetsumi cut off the other sharply, her voice sounded cold even to Kise. The blond sighed inwardly before he stopped wiping the plates and turned to look at his friend patiently. Clear blue eyes turned to look at him once she noticed that her friend wanted her full attention.

"I know that, Kurokocchi. And I'm sure Aominecchi knows that too. But he was furious at that time and you know how Aominecchi is. His short-temper always got the best of him whenever he is angry. Besides, how long are you going to avoid him? You don't hate him, right?" Kise continued calmly, his eyes looked at the uncomfortable look on the small girl's eyes at his question.

Tetsumi averted her eyes away from her friend's penetrating gaze, her clear blue eyes looked blankly at her feet. "It's not that I hate him, Kise-kun. You know that I can never hate him anyway. It just-... what he had done back then hurt me. And even though I know that it was unintentional and it was only him being foolish like always; I still can't accept it easily. I just need time to sort it out, I guess... besides, it's not like I can avoid him forever."

Kise looked at the small girl in front of him sadly before he sighed softly. The blond patted the small girl's head lightly, the only gesture which showed her that he was trying to reassure her in his own way. "Well then, I hope you can sort out your feelings about it soon. Because sooner or later, you have to face it and do something about it. And don't forget you promised to watch the Interhigh semi-finals and the finals with me and my friends." The blond grinned brightly at the clear blue eyed girl who only gave him a small smile in return.

* * *

When Kise walked back to his home from Tetsumi's house, the model never expected to spot a familiar dark green hair in the crowd. The long dark green haired girl was scowling as her emerald green eyes looked down at the ground in confusion and a bit of panic. Her hand was searching for something which Kise didn't know. Though, remembering what had transpired in their last meeting; the blond guessed it has something to do with her so called lucky item as well this time.

So without any thoughts, Kise approached her. With his hands in his pockets, chocolate hazel eyes looked curiously at the strange girl, a glint of mischief filled his eyes. "What are you looking for this time?" He asked, knowing the other still hadn't noticed his presence.

"My lucky item. It was a small dice. I dropped it when a rude person bumped into me," The long haired girl huffed absentmindedly. It took her for a while before she realized that she had just answered a stranger's question. Emerald green eyes glanced behind her back to see a familiar blond teen who waved his hand lightly at her, a wide grin adorned his face. She remembered this young man. He had bumped into her too some weeks ago and made her potted cactus broken. If she wasn't wrong, the guy still owe her a lucky item.

"It's nice to see you again," Chocolate hazel eyes looked happily at her.

"You again... What do you want this time?" She sighed lightly, while her right hand adjusted her glasses.

"Ah... I owe you a lucky item, right? How about I buy you a new one now? I'm Kise Ryouta anyway. What's your name?" The blond teen merely smiled brightly at her, not in the least feeling bothered by her cold attitude as he extended his hand at her. Midorima eyed the other warily before she extended her hand and shook hand with this blond stranger.

"Midorima Shizuka. Fine. You owe me a lucky item anyway," was her only answer at him. She only hoped she won't regret her decision on telling him her name later.

* * *

Tetsumi walked her way to the street court not too far from her house. After visiting her grandmother at the hospital, the light blue haired girl was determined to take a short visit to the street court. Since it was the only place she knew where to find the redhead again. After all, the reason why she even bother to walk to the street court had been to talk to him. So she really hoped he was there since she really didn't know where to look again if the redhead wasn't there.

Though it seemed like lady luck was with her this time, the moment she heard the familiar sounds of the basketball hit the ground. And just like what she had thought, there playing in the street court was none other than Akashi Seijuuro. The redhead wasn't alone though, as a really tall teen with long purple hair that reached his back was there too to accompany him. Tetsumi didn't know who the guy was, but she ignored him for now as her clear blue eyes focused on the red haired teen who finally noticed her presence at there.

"Akashi-kun, I want to talk with you," She said straight-forwardly without wasting any times.

* * *

**Authorres' Notes:** Thank you so much for all your reviews in the previous chapter. Those really made me happy. This chapter filled with the confrontation between Aomine and Akashi, Touou regulars' reaction over it, Kise's visits, Kise's meeting with Midorima again for the second time and Murasakibara's first appearance! :D The next one will be filled with more Tetsumi, Akashi and Aomine also the regulars' first meeting with Tetsumi! Anyway, what do you think of this chapter?

I hope this chapter will receive a lot amount of reviews as well like the previous chapter. So, please tell me what you really think of this chapter. After all, like what I always said; lot of reviews equal with faster update ;) Lastly, thank you once again for reading this story of mine. And like what I have stated in every of my stories before, I'm sorry if there are some mistakes and error tenses in this story of mine. I'm still an amateur after all so it's pretty understandable. Have a nice day~


	7. Her Reason, His Value

******Soul Vrazy:** Thank you for your review. It's because I still need him for the story too just like Aomine. Don't worry, I will tell you once I don't need him anymore -chuckles- Midorima and Tetsumi will be friend with each other though it will take a while before we reach that part. The members of GOM/Kiseki no Sedai are Akashi, Murasakibara, Aomine, Midorima, Kise and Tetsumi though aside from Aomine, Kise and Tetsumi both Akashi and Midorima don't come from the same middle school in my story. I hope that explanation helps you to understand :)

**********alaxsandra:** Thank you again for the review. Tetsumi won't make a pact with the devil aka Akashi yet though she will do so in the next chapter ;)**  
**

**Kuruizaki-hime: **Thank you for your review. You can see what happens during the confrontation between Tetsumi and Akashi in this chapter. I'm glad to know you like this story. Hopefully, this chapter will satisfy you as well :)**  
**

******Kuroshiroryuu:** Thank you for your review. So I have replied your review through message before. I hope that had cleared the misunderstanding :)

**********ibookworm281:** Thank you again for your review. I wished the same thing too though sadly we can't get that in the anime. That's why, I decided to make them get to know Kuroko more in my story. Although this chapter was the starting point for them to get to know Kuroko, I hope you enjoy it as well since from here onwards there will be more interactions between Tetsumi and the other Touou's regulars :D Yeah, I agreed with you about Sakurai being adorable; I won't mind to have a sibling like him XD******  
**

**NewSlove: **Thank you for your long review. Your long review in the previous chapter made me so happy XD I think each basketball team have their own personal hell training just like how Riko trains Seirin's regulars. And since Touou has Momoi, I just think why not? After all, Momoi will surely make one personal hell training with his data abilities XD About Kise and Midorima's interaction, I'm glad to know you like it as well. We will see more about them in later chapters. Well in a way they do give a sense of comic relief from all the dramas which happening in this story. Don't worry it's not just you who feel that way because I think the same too. Their relationship will be quite hilarious and awkward too after all with Kise and Midorima's personalities. Really? I quite like Akashi even with that personality of him. I hope you can endure Akashi's appearance in my story since he has a quite important role too in my story ;) We will see what Kuroko's grandmother meant with her words in later chapters since it will take a while before we reached that part. It was one of mysteries that won't be revealed soon XD Hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter as well~

**BrokenBlackCat:** Thank you for your review. Yes, Akashi really loves sharp objects XD -chuckles- That's why I told you that he won't use scissors or fist since there are still other sharp objects he could use to replace his scissors ;) Well, I just want to make an impression about Tetsumi being a strong girl who doesn't like to be defended. That's why, she was angry at Aomine for talking in her place in the previous chapter. Although deep down she knows that Aomine only meant well for her. Don't worry even though she was mad at him, she still cares about him in her own way. Kise and Midorima will make one cute couple with how their personalities clash each other, I think their relationship will be an interesting one with Midorima's quirks and Kise's childishness. You'll see the regulars' reaction over Tetsumi in here although this chapter only a starting point for them. They will see more of Tetsumi from this chapter onwards ;D **  
**

**Guest:** Thank you for your review. It made me really happy to know you like my story :) The reason why my story doesn't really follow the canon was because I want to try to make a story where I can be free with my imagination without really following the canon though I still take some or little part from the canon as well :D

**hitomi65:** Thank you for your review :)

******gigi323:** Thank you for your review. About Fem!Midorima's name being the same with the name Fem!Shizuo from Durarara usually use, I just think with Midorima's personalities it will be perfect to name her Shizuka. After all Shizuka means quiet and from what I've seen in canon Midorima isn't a talkative person, so I think it will suit Fem!Midorima just fine :D We will see more of that couple in later chapters since I also enjoy writing both Kise and Midorima's relationship. They are quite hilarious when together after all XD Ah don't worry about the rift, even though the two of them aren't in a friendly term with each other now, at least Tetsumi can stand Aomine's presence although it felt a little awkward sometimes. Aomine will do something to fix their relationship though. Yep! Murasakibara won't do much in this chapter since I have a different plan for him. He will get his own interactions with Tetsumi in later chapters. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. If I do, surely it will be filled with lots of yaoi in it!

**Warning:** AU. OOC (it happens in this story). There will be a lot of gender bending too in this story, so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now. Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made. Also, please read the authorres' notes or the side notes (if there is one) because usually I write some important thing in there.

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance

**Pairings:** AominexFem!Kuroko, Slight AkashixFem!Kuroko, One-sided KisexFem!Kuroko, KisexFem!Midorima

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

**-Her Reason, His Value-  
**

* * *

_Meeting you was a fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control...  
_

* * *

Mismatched eyes watched the small girl in front of him in amusement. The resolved look on her eyes was something Akashi found difficult to ignore with how intently she looked at him. It was the first time for Akashi to be on the receiving end of such look, usually people always cower under his gaze. Somehow the thought that this small girl in front of him did nothing of the such, only interest him further. Kuroko Tetsumi was really an enigma. One that Akashi can't wait to crack.

"So, what is it that you want to talk to me?" The redhead asked nonchalantly, his expression revealed nothing of what he was feeling at the moment as he signed for his childhood friend to take a break for a while from their practice game. The purple haired guy merely raised one of his eyebrows inquiringly at Akashi before he shrugged it off and walked to the side of the street court where he had stacked his precious snacks, leaving Akashi to talk alone with the light blue haired girl. It didn't stop him from watching though, since it was the first time for him to see his childhood friend looking so interested like that.

"Please cancel it. Your match with Aomine-kun this weekend, please cancel it." was the straight-forward reply the clear blue eyed girl gave to him. Her eyes looked unflinchingly at him, only stone determination filled her clear blue eyes. The redhead raised one of his eyebrows at the sudden demand though he chose to say nothing about it. It was clear that the expressionless girl was coming for her tanned friend's behalf.

"Is that why you come all this way? To ask me to cancel the match? Why? I thought you don't care about such a thing anymore," He gracefully crossed his arms and stared back at Tetsumi calmly. Even though the expression on his face remained unchanged, there's a hint of sarcasm in his voice when he said that to the light blue haired girl.

The light blue haired girl shook her head lightly, her clear blue eyes looked around her surroundings absentmindedly. As if she was lost in her own world while still talking with Akashi. "I just don't think the match will be worth of your time. After all, what's the purpose of it? Like what you have said before, you can still have a match with Aomine-kun in Interhigh and Winter Cup. There's no need for you to have one unofficial match against him."

Ruby and gold eyes turned to regard her intently, now that what the girl had said caught all of his attention. Clear blue eyes still looked around the street court absentmindedly, not in the least felt bothered by his gaze on her. It intrigued Akashi; the fact that Kuroko Tetsumi will go this far for one dark blue haired teen, it was something that he never expected will happen. Murasakibara watched how his friend looked at the small girl with such intensity. It was obvious that this girl really intrigued his childhood friend, if the look on the redhead was any indications. It befuddled him though as to the reason why such a small girl like that can caught Akashi's interest.

"You are strange, Tetsumi. For a girl who used to play basketball, you refused my challenge. Yet, you asked me to cancel my game against Daiki when it was obvious that he was doing that to defend your name and your reputation. Don't you care about that fact at all?" Heterochromatic eyes looked inquiringly at the light blue haired girl, his voice was becoming exceedingly amused.

The small girl's eyes turned to look at him, her eyes locked with mismatched eyes without any hint of hesitation or fear in them. "It's all in the past, Akashi-kun. I don't play basketball again now. And I can care less about my reputation, it's not like I asked for it in the first place anyway. Besides... I don't need Aomine-kun to defend my name or my reputation." She said slowly after a rather long pause.

Ruby and gold eyes watched the girl interestedly. It was clear that the other was trying to hide something from him, with how her clear blue eyes flickered for a second when she mentioned the ace's name. There's no doubt in Akashi's mind that Kuroko Tetsumi really cares about one Aomine Daiki than what she lets the tanned teen to see. The thought of it irked him though. Even though, Akashi didn't understand why he felt such a thing. After all, he was only interested in the small girl's basketball abilities; not more than that. At least that was what he told to his own self.

The red haired teen walked closer to the light blue haired girl, slowly approaching her as to not startle her without really giving her any room to escape. He stopped right in front of the small girl, his heterochromatic eyes looked closely at her as if by doing so could make him understand her thought better. Tetsumi merely looked back at him, her expression remained impassive like usual. She didn't even look bothered by their close proximity.

"It made me curious though. For you to do something like this... just what is it about Daiki that made you protect him that much? What's his value for you? And more importantly, just what's your reason for doing something like this?" He drawled out slowly, heterochromatic eyes never once averted his gaze away from her.

Tetsumi was silent for some minutes, almost making Akashi sure that he wouldn't get any answer out of the girl before she told him her answer. "I just think it won't be fair for both your team and Aomine-kun's team to get involved in a match where the main purpose was something personal. Besides, I'm not really protecting Aomine-kun. I just thought that it was a waste of time for both of you to continue with this ridiculous match. Also, sometimes we don't need any reason to do something, Akashi-kun. We just do it because we want to," was the only cryptic answer he got out of her before the small girl bowed at him politely and walked away from there. Leaving the red haired teen to stare silently at her retreating back.

It wasn't until the small girl was out of his sight, did Akashi scoffed lightly. His right hand covered his mismatched eyes briefly as a small smirk adorned his face. "Because she wanted to, huh?" He murmured lowly under his breath, the girl's voice echoed softly within his mind. The redhead let out a dark laugh at that before he took down his right hand out of his eyes. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the thought of the other's reason for coming to see him. He never likes it when people ask him to do something for other people's sake, it's not like he was a saint or martyr. And the thought of helping other people without gaining anything in return always left him with a rather bitter feeling. Although, he had to admit that the vague answer she had given to Akashi only made everything more interesting for him. It seemed like it will all be a while before the light blue haired girl can bore him with how she only makes Akashi more and more interested at her with every meeting they have with each other.

The tall purple haired teen who had stayed silent up until now, approached his childhood friend silently. His mouth kept busy munching his snacks, though his eyes were looking at the shorter teen intently. Akashi glanced briefly at the taller teen, his gaze clearly asked the other what he wanted to say though his face remained indifferent. "That small girl was brave. Is she the one that you told me about, Aka-chin?"

"She is. And I really can't wait to crack her shell and watched how she is going to react, Atsushi." Mismatched eyes glinted with excitement as his lips curled into one cold smirk. The slightly deep amethyst eyes stared at his friend's expression silently. The look he saw on his childhood friend was one which told him that the other was happy that he found something or someone who wouldn't bore him quickly. The last time he had seen that look on the heterochromatic eyed teen was when they were first introduced to basketball. Murasakibara Atsushi didn't know if he should felt happy for the redhead or sorry for the small girl. Oh well, it's not like that was his problem anyway. As long as he has his snacks, everything was good for him.

* * *

Aomine was in a foul mood. The tanned teen had been grumpy lately since he accepted the challenge from a certain redhead. The knowledge that the said challenge was getting closer and closer with each day passed by didn't help on brighten up his mood either. It wasn't a surprise if nearly everyone in the gym tried to avoid being in his presence as much as possible with how worst his temper had been lately. The only person who was safe from his bad temper probably was their manager, Momoi Satsuki.

The bright pink haired analyst had been the only one who could get close at the tanned teen without being snapped at. Since the analyst had to give the dark blue haired teen his training menu and watch over his progress. Besides, it's not like Momoi would keep silent either if Aomine snapped at him while he is in a bad mood. The usually bubbly manager had been rather stern and unforgiving to all of them since the time he informed them of their upcoming match with Rakuzan High. Although it was understandable with how strong their opponent is.

The analyst sighed heavily at his childhood friend's performance. He had asked Aomine to show him his skills earlier and after watching his childhood friend's play, Momoi wasn't sure if they can defeat the defending champion of Winter Cup easily. After all, there's a reason why Rakuzan High was called as the defending champion of Winter Cup and with everyone's abilities now; it will be difficult for them to win the upcoming match this weekend. Maybe if they were given more time, they will be able to at least catch up with those Rakuzan's players but with how short their time until the upcoming match; Momoi doubted that they could catch up with them.

He could only hope that Touou won't get slaughtered by Rakuzan High. It won't be good for the regulars' psychology if they lose against Rakuzan in an unofficial match. Especially when there's a possibility that they will face them again in Interhigh and Winter Cup later. Peach colored eyes followed all the regulars' training closely, taking everyone's weaknesses and thinking of a way to fix it. He had to focus on helping them improve their skills as much as possible since their match with Rakuzan High this weekend was important too for him. It involved a certain clear blue eyed girl's reputation after all.

"That's enough for today, Aomine-kun! I told you to get serious on the game. You can't expect to win against Rakuzan High without playing seriously!" Their bright pink haired manager snapped, his eyed looked icily at the ace.

"Tch, it's not my fault if they can't give me a good fight to make me get serious. That's why I told you practice for me is a wasting time," The dark blue haired teen huffed exasperatedly, sapphire blue eyes looked away from his friend's heated glare. He had been forced to attend practice for their upcoming match against Rakuzan High, even though Aomine had stated that he doesn't need any practices to win over them. But Momoi had been stubborn if not persistent and Aomine eventually relented under the other's constant nagging. Short story, he had been sulking ever since then.

The manager's eyes glared at the other's answer before he decided it's not worth of his time to get angry at the dark blue haired idiot as he turned to watch their shooter's practice. The fragile looking brunet had been the easiest one to manage as the meek brunet never once questioned Momoi's decision and did what he was told obediently unlike a certain idiot. Overall, Momoi was pretty pleased with Sakurai's development in his shooting. Their blond center was a different matter though. Although Wakamatsu had done exactly what he had been told to do, it was obvious that he was still angry at their ace for making them practices this hard.

Though, knowing how the blond center never likes the tanned teen's attitude; there isn't anything Momoi can do to stop the center's glare towards their ace's back who looked unperturbed at the entire situation. Really, sometimes Momoi wishes he could get a normal team rather than his current team with their dramas. Meanwhile, Aomine was walking back to the benches to get his water bottle when his cellphone vibrated lightly within his pocket. Taking his dark blue cellphone out of his shorts' pocket, sapphire blue eyes stared at the screen of his cellphone briefly. He raised one of his eyebrows at the notification of one text message in his cellphone screen, before he opened it.

Sapphire blue eyes widened slightly at his text message content. Especially once he noticed the name of its sender. Aomine really didn't expect the other to send him a text message and to him of all people. And just how the hell the redhead could get a hold of his cellphone number? Although, knowing how the red haired stalker had managed to acquire the information regarding his former female teammate; there's no doubt that in Aomine's mind that he would get a hold of Aomine's cellphone number too sooner or later.

It confused him though, to be on the receiving end of the redhead's message. He didn't know what the other's motives are by sending him a text message like this. _'There's no use on thinking about it though... Better ask it directly at him than wasting my time on pondering about it here.'_ The tanned teen sighed inwardly, his right hand slipped the cellphone back into his pocket as he turned to walk out of the gym instead.

Momoi who had been taking notes of the regulars' progress, stopped his writing as he looked up from his notes to see his childhood friend's retreating figure. Feeling agitated at the other's lack of spirit on their training for the upcoming match, the manager called out his childhood friend's name loudly. "And just where do you think you are going, Aomine-kun? We haven't finished yet with the practice!" Peach colored eyes narrowed dangerously as he said his words icily at their ace.

By now, everyone in the gym had pretty much stared at both teens in anxieties. They could even felt how the temperature in the gym dropped drastically under their manager's icy glare. Aomine glanced behind his back briefly, sapphire blue eyes locked with peach colored eyes for a moment before the tanned teen averted his gaze away. "I need a fresh air. This place was suffocating me," The dark blue haired teen mumbled exasperatedly, completely ignoring his friend's call over him as he walked away from there.

* * *

Ruby and gold eyes stared silently at the clear brown liquid in his cup, his hands remained holding the cup of tea within his grasp even as it went cold in his grasp. He was sitting alone in the slightly busy cafe, while waiting for his supposed to be companion to come. Murasakibara had went back to Akita already so Akashi was left alone to wait in the cafe. Of course he had taken his childhood friend to the train station first since he had to remind the other of what he had asked him to do.

He remembered when Tetsumi had approached him yesterday. It had been the first time for the small girl to look for Akashi instead the other way around, although Akashi didn't had any objections with the sudden change; it still irked him when he found out that the girl had approached him for her friend's sake. The red haired teen could even remember the way Tetsumi had looked at him, her clear blue eyes looked so determined at his heterochromatic eyes.

Despite everything that he had said to convince and change the girl's mind, she had been stubborn on keeping her decision. That light blue haired girl won't budge even under all the schemes Akashi had planned so far. Somehow the thought of it only made Akashi more and more interested at her than before. After all, not everyone can stand under all the pressures which is Akashi Seijuuro. No matter, he had just to use a different way to crack the clear blue eyed girl's shell. Akashi closed his eyes briefly at the thought of it. What he needs to do now was being patient without missing his chances though it seemed like he also has to watch over a certain tanned player as well in case the other teen will benefits Akashi in his plan.

He was brought back out of his mind though, the moment a certain dark blue haired teen walked inside the warm cafe and took a seat right in front of him. Akashi smiled suavely at the sight of the other teen, though the look on his eyes mirroring anything but the smile on his face. Sapphire blue eyes merely looked at the redhead across him blankly before a waitress came to their table to ask for his order. After telling the waitress his order, the taller teen sighed lightly; his expression turned to one which showed that he was serious now.

"You want to meet me," The dark blue haired ace stated calmly, regardless the raging emotions he felt at the moment.

Bringing his now cold tea closer to his lips, the redhead hummed absentmindedly in affirmation. The redhead sipped his tea slowly before he put the cup back to the table delicately, mismatched eyes regarded the teen across him in silent amusement. Aomine gritted his teeth at the sight of smugness from the red haired player, his hands clenched into fists under the table. It annoyed him to no end whenever he sees that smug look on the Rakuzan High's player even though Aomine knew that Akashi was only doing it to annoy him.

"I do. I'm sorry if I disturb you from your activities," The smaller teen said apologetically, though there's no hint of remorse at all in his voice when he said that.

"What do you want?" Never once for any pleasantries, the tanned teen immediately asked the question which had been bothered him since he received the other's message in his cellphone.

Akashi chuckled lightly under the taller teen's accusing gaze, his hand grabbing the teapot which had been left in their table by the waitress earlier. He poured himself another cup of tea and held it with both hands. "So impatient. As expected from the hot-headed Aomine Daiki. Well, if you really want to know about it; I want to cancel our match this weekend." The Rakuzan High's student sighed lightly, his lips twitched into a small smirk.

Sapphire blue eyes looked back at him with barely contained surprise. Of all things he had expected Akashi to say, that was the last thing he had thought about. After all, the red haired teen had been the one who gave such challenge. That's why, for him to suddenly call off the entire match like this was unbelievable. Aomine took in a deep breath and sighed heavily to calm his nerves. No need to let his emotions got the better of him in this kind of situations, especially remembering what had transpired the last time he had been too emotional.

"What's with the sudden change of mind?" His eyes looked inquiringly at the redhead. He nodded his head briefly in acknowledgement at the waitress who had came back with his order. The tanned teen brought his glass of orange juice closer to his mouth as he sipped the beverage slowly before he lowered the glass back to the table.

Akashi smiled as he took a small sip from his cup. "Nothing special actually. It just a certain beauty approached me yesterday and asked me to call off the entire game since she said it was nothing but a waste of time, remembering the fact that we will still face each other again in the Interhigh championship and Winter Cup."

If looks can really kill, the red haired teen would have died so many times now under the intensity of Aomine's glare. It wasn't that difficult for the taller teen to guess just who it is that Akashi was referring to since the only person who knows about the match aside from his team and Momoi had been his light blue haired friend, one Kuroko Tetsumi. Nonetheless, to know that the small girl had gone as far as to ask Akashi to cancel the entire match irked Aomine greatly. Why she had to do so? Does that mean she doesn't believe in Aomine's abilities to defeat Akashi Seijuuro? Or is there another reason?

The thought that his former captain had asked to Akashi to cancel the match because she was doubtful of Aomine's abilities angered him. The fact that the clear blue eyed girl probably had another reasons for doing such a thing was buried deep in the back of his mind as he paid no mind to that little fact. Overall, the tanned player was consumed in his own anger until he couldn't think rationally over the entire situations. Of all people, Kuroko Tetsumi's approval was and still is something that matters the most for Aomine. And the thought that the small girl was doubtful of his abilities to win against Akashi Seijuuro hurt his ego greatly.

Ruby and gold eyes turned to overlook the Tokyo evening scenery beyond the wide glass window as his hands held the cup of tea within his grasp. "I don't know what her reasons are for asking such a thing to me. Though, in my opinion; I think she did that to protect you." Akashi drawled without facing the silently fuming teen across him.

"I don't need her to protect me," Aomine said lowly under his breath, trying his best to contain his anger within.

"She thinks otherwise though," The young man shrugged. He then turned his gaze to the dark blue haired ace. "And I think she had done a good job on doing so with that short-temper of yours."

It took a lot of self-restrain in Aomine's part to stop him from standing and punching the guy right in his face for what he had said. Although he knew that what the redhead had said about him being protected by Tetsumi was true, he refused being reminded over it by the red haired stalker. After all, he was the man in here and it was supposed to be his job to protect Tetsumi; not the other way around. The fact that he had failed to do so and being protected by the small girl instead really annoyed him to no end. Aomine really didn't need another reminder of it especially one which came from the annoying redhead across him.

"Anyway, it's nice to talk with you, Daiki. I hope we will meet again soon," Akashi said politely, once he had finished his cup of tea. The redhead stood up from his seat across Aomine as he turned on his heel to leave. Even though the red haired teen had said that towards Aomine, the dark blue haired teen wasn't fooled by his polite act as he knew the other only did that out of courtesy when in truth the redhead probably wished nothing to do with Aomine. The dark blue haired teen kept sitting there for some minutes even after Akashi had left, his sapphire blue eyes stared blankly at his glass of orange juice while his mind was in turmoil.

* * *

Tetsumi opened her eyes at the ringing sound of her bell door being pushed down over and over again. She cracked one eye open and groaned, slowly sitting up to find the sun was going down from the window in her room. Tetsumi rubbed her eyes and sleepily mused her surroundings. It took her a while to remember that there's a person who is waiting for her outside her house before she woke up completely.

Tetsumi removed the sheets from herself and slightly shivered. It was rather chilly when she wore nothing but a loose shirt and shorts. She grabbed a jacket hanging from a chair and stepped out of the room, walking into the front door and fumbling briefly with her keys before she finally opened the door. The moment she opened the door, she was greeted by the sight of none other than Aomine Daiki as the taller teen glared at her heatedly.

"Aomine-kun," Tetsumi muttered under her breath as clear blue eyes locked with furious sapphire blue eyes.

"What the hell have you done?" Aomine snarled, not even giving her any times to process his rather sour mood.

Not knowing what the other had meant by that sudden question, the small girl tilted her head to the side slightly. Clear blue eyes looked confusedly at her taller friend. "What do you mean, Aomine-kun? I don't understand,"

"Damn it! Why you have to ask him to cancel the match, Tetsu? Do you doubt my ability to defeat him?" Aomine snapped, his fist hitting the right side of her door frame out of anger.

"Please stop damaging my house, Aomine-kun. And if you're talking about that, I didn't do it because I doubt your skill." She shook her head. "I just don't think it was necessary for the both you to continue with such ridiculous game which purpose was anything but professional."

"It didn't change the fact that you have just cancelled it without my agreement! Besides, there's nothing ridiculous on trying to defend your reputation!" The tanned teen growled, not once backing out from what he thought was right. Tetsumi crossed her arms across her chest, her clear blue eyes observed Aomine's petulant frown and sighed heavily.

"What?" He spat out.

"Nothing. It just I have told you that my reputation doesn't mean anything for me. I don't care about it at all," She answered, a slightly exasperated tone coated her voice.

Aomine intently looked at her before averting his gaze. His sapphire blue eyes softened slightly from its furious state once he heard his friend's reply. "Doesn't mean you can just cancel it like that." was the only thing he could mumble out.

"I know," She sighed, her right hand massaging her temple lightly as if she was having a headache. "I just don't want you to do another reckless thing,"

Sapphire blue eyes hardened at his female friend's words. Even though he knew the other meant nothing bad with it, it annoyed him to know that the small girl always thought of him as a reckless friend who needs constant watch 24/7. "I'm sorry for being reckless then! If it bothers you that much, you can stop looking after me. It's not like I'm asking you to do it anyway," He growled, as he turned away from her and walked away from there in fury. Clear blue eyes stared silently at the retreating back of her former teammate.

* * *

Tetsumi poured herself a cup of warm milk tea and held it with both hands. She was sitting alone in her kitchen while her mind was busy thinking over everything that had happened today. The light blue haired girl was a little surprised when she was greeted by the sight of her tanned friend when she opened the door of her house earlier that evening. She didn't expect to see Aomine looked that furious and distracted when he showed up at her house. The sight of one disgruntled Aomine made her worried. Though, before she even had the chance to ask the other about it, Aomine snapped at her. Then she said a wrong thing which in turn only made the taller teen more angry at her.

The small girl sighed lightly at the thought of it. She didn't mean to say it like that, she just doesn't want Aomine to get involved in another trouble because of his need to protect her again. It had happened once before back when they were in middle school and Tetsumi doesn't want another repeat of it. To think that everything that had happened these days was just because of a certain game with Akashi Seijuuro, Tetsumi didn't want to think just how further the redhead will affect her life if the red haired teen continued to annoy her. Even though the heterochromatic teen had failed on taunting her, he had done a rather good job on riling Aomine up and that in turn had affected Tetsumi too regardless the fact that it was indirectly. Clear blue eyes stared absentmindedly at her cup, as her mind completely engrossed in another memories.

She still remembered it vividly, the first time she met with Aomine. At that time, she was only a confused eleven years old girl who was troubled by her mother's decision to move into another country. She accidentally met with him; a tanned boy who loves to play basketball in the street court not too far from her house. He had asked her why she looked so troubled despite the fact that they were a mere strangers that time. And when she told him about her trouble, he merely grinned that boyish smile of his as he told her his solution to such matter. Even though he was only a simple minded child at that time, Aomine had helped her on choosing the right path and that in itself had made her felt grateful towards him.

Then she met up with him again in their first day at middle school. She who had thought that she won't ever meet with him again for a second time, had been utterly happy to know that she was in the same school as him and the same class too. And along the way, she fall for him. From the very start, Aomine Daiki had been the only guy who can affect her this much. Even up until now Aomine still has that kind of effect on her. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, in the end there's nothing she can do to erase her feelings for the dark blue haired teen. Even when she was trying to avoid him, she still can't ignore him whenever she saw him in trouble. Overall, even when she was trying to stay as far as possible from him, she still tries in her own way to protect him and help him. Really, her devotion for him knows no end even after what had happened.

"Why I should love you this much, Aomine-kun...?" She whispered forlornly, her hands held the cup of milk tea within her grasp tightly.

* * *

The next morning, Imayoshi was the first one to arrive since he had a duty to open the gym before everyone else. And with the upcoming match they have with Rakuzan High, the Touou captain had been surprisingly fired up to practice early than anyone. After all, it will be an interesting experience to face the defending champion of Winter Cup in an unofficial game even though all of it was because of their ace's cockiness. As the time passed by, the gym started to get crowded with each members who came to practice.

The next regular who came after him had been Susa, followed by Sakurai and then their loud center; Wakamatsu. The glasses wearing captain merely greeted them with short greeting like usual before he continued his practice while the others started to warm up. In short, it was a normal morning practice for the basketball team until a certain light blue haired girl stepped into the gym and caught the attention of their meek shooter. Sakurai immediately stopped his shooting practice and approached the small girl who by now had caught everyone's attention. Even Wakamatsu who usually indifferent to such matter was silent once he noticed the girl, though from the look in his eyes; it seemed like he also recognized the small girl.

"Kuroko-san? Wh-...what are you doing in here? Is there something you need?" The meek brunet asked slowly as he stuttered a little, his large eyes looked hesitantly at his female friend.

The light blue haired girl smiled a little at her friend before clear blue eyes turned to look at the rest of the regulars who were standing not too far from Sakurai, no doubt trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. Somehow their behaviors kind of reminds her with how her former team used to behave in middle school. The small girl shook her head lightly as she answered the brunet's question. "Actually, I come because there's something I want to say to you and the other regulars. Can you please ask them to come closer, Sakurai-kun?"

Large brown eyes looked hesitant at first before the brunet nodded his head weakly and asked the rest of the regulars to step closer. Imayoshi raised one of his eyebrows in question at the request though he said nothing about it and merely complied with it. Once every regulars have all stood right in front of her, the clear blue eyed girl immediately bowed at them. Startling everyone who was watching over them with the sudden display while the regulars looked surprised at the sudden act as well.

"What do you think you're doing?" Wakamatsu asked loudly, being the first one to snap out of his stupor.

"I'm sorry for involving all of you in such a mess. Because of me, all of you have to endure Aomine-kun's selfishness. I'm really sorry," Tetsumi answered politely, her voice tinged with an apologetic tone as she kept bowing at the regulars.

"Ah, I'm sorry, little miss. But we don't really understand what you meant by that. Why you have to apologize for Aomine's behaviors?" Imayoshi chuckled lightly, though the tone in voice remained the same like usual; there's a hint of confusion in there.

Clear blue eyes looked up from its staring contest with the floor as Tetsumi locked her gaze with the raven haired teen who she guessed was the captain. The guy has a black, messy hair which is quite long and reaches over his eyes. He wears glasses and has an average height and build. From what she had seen, Tetsumi could say that the guy was a remarkable captain. And judging from his position as a captain, there's no doubt in Tetsumi's mind that he was intelligent and specializes in mind games as well.

"All of you probably don't know about it since Aomine-kun refused to say anything about it and Momoi-kun also didn't elaborate further about it, but the reason for your sudden upcoming match against Rakuzan High was because of me. Aomine-kun took it upon himself to have the match against Rakuzan High because I refused the challenge from its student. He took the challenge which meant for me. That's why, I'm sorry for involving all of you in this whole mess. But, it's all over now. You don't have to worry about that match again because the guy from Rakuzan High had cancelled it," She answered calmly, once she had finished with her observation over him.

"Wait! You mean all this whole mess was all because of you?" Wakamatsu asked loudly, his dark brown eyes looked at the small girl in disbelief.

"Yes... I'm sorry about that." She said slowly as clear blue eyes looked at the loud blond before her clear blue eyes filled with recognition at the sight of the blond senior. "You're that senior from that time..."

The muscular teen looked confused for a second before he understood what the girl had meant by that. He remembered that he had met the girl before on his first day in new semester. The small girl had asked him for the direction to her class at that time. Who would have thought that he would meet her again like this? The blond snapped out of his musings once he noticed the awaiting gaze she had on him. Wakamatsu scratched the back of his head sheepishly, dark brown eyes looked away from the small girl. "Yeah... You're that ghost girl," He mumbled gruffly, feeling a bit embarrassed at the reminder of what had happened on his first day in new semester.

"Thank you once again for helping me that time," Tetsumi said in gratitude at the blond teen, completely ignoring the fact that the other had called her a ghost girl. Wakamatsu merely mumbled a low affirmation at the girl's gratitude as a hint of pink tinge his cheek. The blond teen wasn't used to with such gratitude, especially one which comes from the opposite gender since he never gets close with any girls. Besides, those females always refused to get near him with his short-temper and loud mouth so it took Wakamatsu off guard to see Tetsumi was fine with it.

"Uhm... sorry but do you know Kuroko-san, Wakamatsu-san?" Sakurai looked inquiringly at the blond senior as he watched the conversation between his friend and the senior quietly.

"He helped me on finding our class on my first day, Sakurai-kun. I don't know that he is your senior in basketball team too," Tetsumi answered quickly before Wakamatsu could had a chance to answer that question by himself.

"Ah... I see..." The brunet trailed off, his large brown eyes looked sceptically at the usually loud senior as if not believing that the blond teen had helped his friend before. After all with how Wakamatsu usually acts, it was a little unbelievable to hear the blond senior helped another person most of all a girl. Though with Tetsumi's personalities and looks, Sakurai could imagine his loud senior caved in under her pleading gaze.

"You said that his challenge meant to be for you but you refused it. Does that mean you play basketball too?" Imayoshi asked suddenly, his eyes looked curiously at the light blue haired girl across them. If that challenge was really meant for the small girl, there's no doubt that this petite girl was a remarkable player as well. After all, not everyday a Rakuzan High's student challenged a basketball player out of the blue.

"...I used to play basketball but I don't play it anymore." She nodded her head briefly after some silence, she refused to elaborate about it any further though.

Susa who had been silent up until this far looked interestedly at the petite girl before he asked her the question which had been bothering him for a while since she first stepped into the gym. "You are Sakurai and Aomine's classmates, right? But what's your relation with Aomine? It seemed like you know him well enough,"

Clear blue eyes turned to the spiky black haired senior for a while before she averted her gaze away from him. Even though the expression on her face remained impassive, Imayoshi could see a hint of sadness in her eyes when Susa mentioned Aomine's name. Somehow, it only made the Touou captain more curious about the relationship between their ace and this small girl. Just what is it that make her look like that at the mention of the ace's name?

"We are friends, I guess..." was the only whispered answer she gave to them. Seeing the downcast look on her eyes, the regulars decided to leave it now and stopped pushing her for another answer. Tetsumi was grateful that they accepted her answer quickly and not asking about it anymore, since she wasn't sure what kind of answer she can give to them if they pushed her further about it.

* * *

Momoi was walking to the gym with Aomine after he managed to find the tanned teen from hiding in order to skip the morning practice. The dark blue haired teen had grumbled about it along their way to the gym, completely unhappy with the idea of doing another morning practice. They were currently bickering with each other about it when both of them walked into the gym and heard the familiar voice of their female friend in there.

Peach colored eyes and sapphire blue eyes widened in recognition and surprise the moment they saw their female friend talking with the regulars. The apology they heard coming out from the clear blue eyed girl's mouth made them realized her reason to be there. Without wasting another times, both teens immediately approached the light blue haired girl with Aomine being the first one to reach her. The tanned teen put his hand on Tetsumi's shoulder as he spun her around to face him. Startled clear blue eyes locked with sapphire blue eyes as the girl whispered his name.

"Aomine-kun..."

* * *

**Authorres' Notes:** Thank you so much for all your reviews in the previous chapter. Those really made me happy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. We can see a glimpse of Aomine and Tetsumi's past in here also what Tetsumi had done to prevent the match. The next chapter will be filled with more Akashi and Tetsumi while Aomine gets jealous at their closeness! Anyway, what do you think of this chapter?

Please tell me what you really think of this chapter. Lastly, thank you once again for reading this story of mine. And like what I have stated in every of my stories before, I'm sorry if there are some mistakes and error tenses in this story of mine. Have a nice day~


	8. Annoying Redhead, His Jealousy

**Soul Vrazy: **Thank you for your review. And thank you for the cookies too XD Nah, it's okay I don't mind explaining to you :)

**ibookworm281:** Thank you again for your review. It's nice to know you like the interaction between Tetsumi and the rest of Touou's regulars. We will see more of that in later chapters. And you're welcome. Hopefully, you will enjoy this chapter as well although it's a bit short ;)

**hitomi65:** Thank you for your review :)

**BrokenBlackCat:** Thank you for your review. Hahaha, don't worry about Akashi agreed easily to Tetsumi's demand. He already had a hidden plan regarding his easy agreement towards Tetsumi's request. He isn't the type of person who will easily agree to do something without gaining something in return after all. Thank you, I just thought it will be great if she came and apologized to them about the whole match stuff. You will see what Aomine will do in this chapter. Hopefully, you will enjoy it as well. And you're welcome :)

**NewSlove: **Thank you for your long review. It's nice to know you love the previous chapter as well. Hahaha well, we can't really hate Akashi even with that personalities of him. After all, there are some charms in his demeanor as well XD Hahahaha, I agreed with you on that. Imayoshi really will get his hands full with Aomine in the future and not to forget about Wakamatsu too :D And about his need on protecting Tetsumi, that will be explained in the next chapter.

**TheAiko1996:** Thank you for your review. We will find out a glimpse about what had happened back in Teikou between Aomine and Kuroko in the next chapter :)

**suicune4ever:** Thank you for your review :D

**luckyschoolgirl:** Thank you for your review.

**gigi323: **Thank you for your review. One Jealous!Aomine coming right up! Hopefully, you will enjoy this chapter as well even though it's a bit short ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. If I do, surely it will be filled with lots of yaoi in it!

**Warnings:** AU. OOC (it happens in this story). There will be a lot of gender bending too in this story, so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now. Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made. Also, please read the authorres' notes or the side notes (if there is one) because usually I write some important thing in there.

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance

**Pairings:** AominexFem!Kuroko, Slight AkashixFem!Kuroko, One-sided KisexFem!Kuroko, KisexFem!Midorima

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

**-Annoying Redhead, His Jealousy-**

* * *

_Jealousy is nothing more than a fear of abandonment..._

* * *

Both teens stared at each other for a while; none of them seemed to want to break the silence which had engulfed them. While everyone in the gym was watching at their every move with anxieties and excitement coursing their veins. Momoi who had finally reached them was silent too for once; peach colored eyes watched both his friends warily. He knew that nothing he said now will change the tense atmosphere between his two friends since Aomine looked so close to snap at the petite girl in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing in here, Tetsu?" The dark blue haired teen finally asked, his voice was surprisingly calm despite the turmoil he felt at the moment.

Cerulean eyes locked with sapphire blue eyes for a while before the small girl averted her gaze away from the tanned teen. "I'm just doing something that I should have done from the start, Aomine-kun." was the only reply she gave to the tanned teen, cerulean eyes refused to look at the clearly fuming sapphire blue eyes.

"Fuck it! Why you have to apologize to them, Tetsu!? You have done nothing wrong!" Aomine growled, his anger over their current situation leaked out in each word he said towards the petite girl.

"Maybe... but it happens because I refused the challenge in the first place. Besides, there has to be one of us who apologized for the entire mess and since you're not the type to do so; it has to be me." The light blue haired girl pointed out calmly, not in the least fazed by the taller teen's rage over her apology towards the rest of the regulars.

"But it was my own decision!" The ace insisted, not once backing down from his belief that Tetsumi wasn't the wrong one in here.

"It was. But it still involved me; therefore I'm as guilty as you are in here." Hearing those kinds of answers out of his female friend only made Aomine angrier than he already was. He didn't understand it! Why she has to apologize for something which is clearly not her fault!? It wasn't her who had told him to accept the challenge in the first place; in fact she had been angry at him for doing so! But why she has to be the one who apologize in his place too?! Just how long is she going to protect him like this?! He is capable on protecting his own self, damn it!

Although it seemed like the petite girl was thinking otherwise regarding that matter. Eventually Aomine calmed his own self down, not wanting to cause more ruckus than he already was at that time. The ace sighed heavily at the other's stubbornness; sapphire blue eyes looked warily at the petite girl. "Where is the girl I used to know, Tetsu? I don't even think I know you now..."

The light blue haired girl flinched a little at the words her tanned friend had said before she composed her usual passive face back. Her bangs covered her cerulean eyes as she looked away from everyone who was looking at her anxiously. She could tell that they were worried of her reaction towards Aomine's statement. What the ace had said hurts her a little after all. But she won't show it to him; she won't let him see how much his words had hurt her.

"The girl you used to know? She left just like you did, Aomine-kun. And I don't even think she will come back soon," She said calmly, her cerulean eyes locked with sapphire blue eyes without any hint of emotions at all before she turned her gaze to the others who were still watching the two of them. "I'm sorry once again for the ruckus. It's nice to meet all of you," The petite girl continued politely as she bowed at them and walked away from the gym.

Momoi eyed his childhood friend disapprovingly; a hint of disappointment filled his peach colored eyes as he looked at the tanned player. After the cerulean eyed girl had left, everyone had immediately resumed their practice but both Momoi and Sakurai stayed for a while longer as both teens looked at Aomine who still stood frozen in his place after hearing Tetsumi's answer. Even though the frail brunet didn't say anything regarding what had happened, it was clear that he was affected by it too if the look on his large brown eyes was any signs for it. He left after some minutes though, not wanting to stay any longer to see the defeated look on the ace's face.

But it was Momoi's gaze that caught Aomine's attention as he turned to look at his childhood friend sourly. "What?" He snapped, feeling rather agitated to be on the receiving end of such gaze.

"I thought you knew better than to say something out of anger, Dai-kun. After all, you have done it once before. But I guess you just never learn..." Momoi shook his head lightly before he left Aomine alone and walked to the other regulars to give their training menu for the day.

* * *

Heterochromatic eyes watched the students who passed him walk to their home quietly. He had caught the first train to Tokyo the moment his school had ended in order to meet with the quiet girl again, thus the reason why he was still in his uniforms. After all, he still has an unfinished business with her. There is no way Akashi would just let her go that easily. It was obvious that his appearance had caught every students' attention the moment they passed him, what's with his different uniform and his aura which seemed to demand their complete attention. None of the students were brave enough to stare at him longer than necessary though the moment he looked at them.

He had been standing in front of Touou High's gate for a while now, waiting for the cerulean eyed girl to finally walk out of the school. Yet, he still hadn't spotted her. The redhead was seriously considering on just going to the petite girl's house when a familiar sight of light blue hair caught his attention. The petite girl in question was walking towards his direction, her cerulean eyes focused on the book in her hand. The book bigger size almost covered all of her face. If not for her hair color, Akashi was sure he would miss her too.

_'So that's why, I didn't notice her...'_ He smirked inwardly at the sight of the girl. The red haired teen approached the quiet girl, with his hands in his pants' pockets.

"Is that book really interesting?" He asked once he was close enough with the light blue haired girl, snapping her out of her reading materials as cerulean eyes gazed up from the book to see Akashi.

"Ah... Akashi-kun," She said in acknowledgement the moment her eyes met his.

"Do you have time? I want to talk with you," The Rakuzan's student smiled suavely. Tetsumi eyed the redhead in front of her for a while, even though the other hadn't done anything to her yet; she never felt comfortable whenever she was around him. Akashi Seijuuro was the only person who always gives her an uneasy vibe; making her felt cautious whenever she was in his presence.

"I have to go somewhere." was her only reply at the redhead, while her right hand put her book inside her bag. It will be better if she avoids the red haired teen as much as possible. She really didn't want another repeat of trouble from the Rakuzan's student again.

"I have canceled the match just like what you want, Tetsumi. And since I have done my part, I want you to do something as well for me." Heterochromatic eyes glinted dangerously at the petite girl across him. He won't use violence against the other but that didn't mean he won't force her to come with him even if he had to blackmail her for it.

In the end, she gave him a short nod in affirmation to his request. It's not like she has a choice on that matter; since the petite girl was sure he will still take her somewhere to talk whether she agreed or not with him. Better to finish it quickly than delay it any further. A look of satisfaction filled those mismatched eyes at her agreement as he quickly dragged her out of the school grounds.

* * *

Both teens sat across from each other in silence. The redhead had taken the two of them to a small cafe nearby to talk, and since the place made a tasty vanilla milkshake as well; Tetsumi didn't has any objections to it. Akashi crossed both of his hands on the table, ruby and gold eyes stared at the girl across him unflinchingly.

Tetsumi merely gazed back at the other teen, not in the least felt uncomfortable under the redhead's penetrating gaze. The petite girl didn't continue reading her book, knowing full well that she won't get any read done when Akashi wanted to talk with her. After talking with the other teen for several times now, there's no doubt in her mind that Akashi would ask something again from her. The guy isn't the type to give up easily, after all.

"So... what do you want to talk about, Akashi-kun?" The cerulean eyed girl broke the silence between the two of them while she sipped her vanilla milkshake slowly.

"I have changed my mind," The other captain from Generation of Miracles said calmly, while stirring his coffee absentmindedly.

"Changed your mind? I'm sorry but I don't understand..." She looked questionably at the young man across her in befuddlement. Just what did he meant with that? Does he mean about the match? Or something else? Is he planning something again now? Lots of question swarmed her head at the other's simple statement.

Mismatched eyes looked amusedly at the look of confusion within those cerulean eyes which usually looked so guarded whenever the petite girl was around him. Kuroko Tetsumi really never ceased to amuse him.

"Yes, I changed my mind. I won't ask you to have a match with me but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still interested on knowing your abilities. After all, you're quite famous for being the female captain who also holds the title of Generation of Miracles. Instead of a match, I want you to accompany me on practice every weekend at the street court nearby your house. Surely you can do that, hmm? It's an equal change for cancelling my match with Daiki," Akashi explained calmly, as if the entire thing he had said wasn't a big deal at all.

The light blue haired girl stared at him incredibly. What he had said didn't change anything at all. In fact, it only made it worse in Tetsumi's mind! If it was a game, the redhead will stop looking for her the moment it had ended. But if it was to accompany him to practice every weekend, then Tetsumi has no choice except to see him once in a week when the only thing she wanted at the moment was avoiding the red haired stalker. Although, looking back at the other teen once again; the girl knew for sure that she won't get out of this no matter how hard she tried. Akashi won't change his mind about it. Period. That didn't mean she will give up either though.

"It's still the same, Akashi-kun. I don't play basketball anymore. And practicing with you means that I have to play it; I can't do that."

"...That's a pity. Maybe I should just ask Daiki about it," He said after several seconds, his face remained perfectly calm despite her refusal to practice with him.

"Are you trying to threaten me now, Akashi-kun?" Clear blue eyes looked blankly at the other teen who sat across from her; a small frown adorned her usually passive face. Although it wasn't really noticeable, Akashi could see the sudden tenseness on the girl's body the moment he mentioned the dark blue haired ace. It seemed like Aomine Daiki really means something for the cerulean eyed girl if she looked that worried over him. He really can use this to his advantages.

"Threaten you? Why I have to do such a thing now? No. It just a suggestion. Besides, there isn't anything wrong with asking Daiki to have practice with me every weekend, is there?" Akashi softly chuckled, his face feigned innocence at her accusation.

"Keep Aomine-kun out of this, Akashi-kun." She hastily said, her mind had long gone on every possibility of what will happen if Akashi approached Aomine again. She was sure nothing good will comes out of it. It was obvious how much the tanned teen dislikes the redhead Rakuzan's student from their brief encounter with each other.

"You're not in any positions to order me, Tetsumi. My words after all are absolute," He stated coldly, heterochromatic eyes stared at her unflinchingly leaving no room for any arguments as his right hand grabbed her smaller one in his and squeezed it tightly within his grasp.

The petite girl stared at her hand within Akashi's hold; cerulean eyes looked at him warily before she averted her gaze away from him. She didn't want to play basketball anymore, least of all practicing with the red haired teen. But if she refused to cooperate with what the heterochromatic teen had said; there's no doubt that he will involved Aomine again. And from everything she doesn't want to happen, involving Aomine in it was one of it.

_'I didn't want another repeat of what had happened before...'_

The light blue haired girl had been silent for a moment before her head looked down at the table which separates the two of them away. Her bangs hiding her cerulean eyes away from Akashi's eyes. "If I do what you asked... will you leave Aomine-kun out of this?" She asked quietly, the tone in her voice remained passive despite the turmoil within her heart at the thought of Aomine getting involved with Akashi again.

"I suppose I could leave him for a while," was the only answer he murmured out as he released her hand out of his hold and took a sip from the cup of coffee in front of him. Without another word, Tetsumi nodded her head briefly in agreement at the redhead, while clenching her hands into fists on her lap. Akashi grinned widely at the dejected aura which emitted from the girl across him, completely enjoying his whole encounter with the petite girl.

* * *

Aomine yawned loudly as he walked out of the school grounds and headed towards his home. He had once again fallen asleep at the rooftop when he was supposed to go and practice with the others. Oh well, it's not like he needs practice anyway. Nonetheless, he was still strong despite his habit on skipping practice every day.

Besides, it's not like he could focus on practice anyway. These days have left his heart in turmoil after all to even focus on practicing. If only he could talk to his petite female friend regarding that matter once again... But no, Tetsumi had gone and avoided him once again since he said those words to her in that particular morning practice. Sometimes, he wishes he could control his own self better than that. The tanned ace sighed warily at the thought of it.

Just when Aomine was going to take a turn in the direction of his house, a familiar voice of a certain red haired teen caught his ears as the dark blue haired teen halted on his steps. Sapphire blue eyes glanced curiously at the direction where the voice had come from. "Let's head to the sport store then,"

Tetsumi tore her gaze away from the setting sun before her and blinked at the redhead beside her. "Please don't drag me around as you please, Akashi-kun."

Aomine fell silent for a moment, sapphire blue eyes closed briefly before he opened his eyes once again to make sure that he wasn't dreaming when he saw the subject of his thought walking alongside the annoying redhead. But what he had seen was real because Kuroko Tetsumi was still there, at the other side of the road across from him, talking with the Rakuzan's student. The tanned teen merely stared at the pair with wide eyes, unable to believe what he had seen. It wasn't until both teens were out of his sight, did he finally snap out of his stupor.

Aomine didn't want to believe what he had just seen some minutes ago but there's no doubt that it was Tetsumi. And to think that the light blue haired girl was away with the redhead while Aomine was busy thinking over the way to apologize to her for what he had said this morning, made him angry at her. Why she had to be with that Akashi Seijuuro of all people?! Why she even went out with him and talked to him like the two of them were old friends when she was supposed to stay clear from the guy!? Does she like him? Is that why the redhead had agreed so easily at her when she asked him to cancel his match with Aomine?

The dark blue haired teen's mind was full with so many questions regarding his female friend's relationship with the redhead from Rakuzan High. He didn't know what it is about the sight of the two of them together that made him mad, the only thing he was sure of was the fact that he doesn't like it when his petite female friend was with someone else! Most of all with that red haired stalker! The sight of Tetsumi with the redhead left him with an unreasonable anger. The only thing which filled his head at the moment was how to separate his former captain away from the redhead stalker.

The thought that his petite friend probably has a relationship with the redhead only angered him further. If that was exactly what had happened then he won't accept it. He absolutely won't accept it ever! There is no way he will let someone like that to be with the light blue haired girl! In his mind, Akashi Seijuuro is absolutely unworthy for Tetsumi.

_'There's no way I will ever accept it!'_ He thought inwardly as he gritted his teeth in anger at the thought of the redhead stalker being together with his female friend in a romantic sense before he turned around from the direction to his house, intent of seeing a certain blond friend of his.

* * *

He rang the doorbell and drummed his fingers impatiently at his sides the moment he arrived in front of the gate to his blond friend's house. It was some minutes later when Kise finally opened the door, chocolate hazel eyes looked surprised at the sight of the tanned teen before he quickly made his way towards the other teen.

"Aominecchi," The blond teen looked confusedly at his former teammate as he opened the gate and ushered the dark blue haired teen who looked so close to explode in rage inside his house. "It's rare to see you visit me. Is there something wrong?"

"Kise. I need to talk with you," was the only answer he gave to the confused blond.

* * *

**Authorres' Notes:** Thank you so much for all your reviews in the previous chapter. Those really made me happy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I admit this chapter is shorter than the usual but that's because I have been busy with real life lately. Hence the reason for the late update. Hopefully, the next chapter won't be as short as this one though the update won't be quick either. That's why, please be patient for the update. I will try to update as soon as possible though I really can't promise you on that. Just know that I will absolutely work on the update whenever I get the chance to write on my laptop during my hectic days.

Aside from that, this chapter is mainly focused on how Akashi made Tetsumi agreed with his terms after he had cancelled his match with Aomine. After all, we all know that Akashi is the type of person who won't give up that easily once he had set his eyes on something or someone. That's why; I want to write how he managed to make Tetsumi finally agreed with him. We could also see how Aomine get all jealous at the sight of the two of them together. The next chapter will be filled with Kise and Aomine's conversation regarding their past, a small date between Kise and Midorima and also Sakurai's cooking lesson! So... what do you think of this chapter?

Anyway, I have an idea on making a one-shot with KagamixFem!Himuro pairing; please tell me if you are interested on reading it since I'm still thinking of whether or not I have to write it. So, please tell me what you really think of this chapter. Lastly, thank you once again for reading this story of mine. And like what I have stated in every of my stories before, I'm sorry if there are some mistakes and error tenses in this story of mine. Have a nice day~


	9. Memories Lane, Her Request

**Soul Vrazy: **Thank you for your review. I think you mean Ki-kun and Midorin's date... You can see their small date in this chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it :D

**BrokenBlackCat:** Thank you for your review. Yep! He was so persistent about it. This is Akashi we are talking about after all. There is no way he will give up that easily. Hahahaha, it's not asking advice more like complained about what he had seen to Kise. After all, Aomine was still pretty much in denial or oblivious towards what he is feeling for Tetsumi.

******TheAiko1996:** Thank you for your review. About the one-shot, it will be a while before I finally posted it since I've been pretty busy lately. Don't worry I'll work on it when I have time though. But for now I want to focus on writing update for this story first. Thank you once again for your review :)**  
**

**NewSlove: **Thank you for your long review. Well I have my own reason on making Akashi more stalkerish in here though I still try to keep his personalities in tact. I agreed with you, Wakamatsu was indeed funny too in his own way. He was one of my favorites in Touou too. The one-shot won't be posted for a while since I want to focus on updating this story first because of my busy schedule, it will probably take a while before I manage to post that one-shot. Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon this fic.

**ibookworm281:** Thank you again for your review. It's nice to know you like the previous chapter. And you're welcome :)

**BasketFreak21: **Thank you for your review. I'm glad to know you like the side pairing as well though the main pairing is still AoKuro. Hopefully, this chapter will satisfy you as well :D

**ConfusionRunsRampant: **Thank you for your review.**  
**

**hitomi65:** Thank you for your review :)

**KShieru:** Thank you for the review. The mystery between Kuroko and Aomine will be revealed bit by bit later as I don't want to rush it. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter too.

**psychotic luv:** Thank you for your review. There will be some AkaKuro along the way but this story is mainly focus on AoKuro. I hope you could understand that since that was the main pairing for this story. Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. If I do, surely it will be filled with lots of yaoi in it! The idea of Tetsumi's strategic ability which requires her observation skills was borrowed from Starian NightZz with her permission (I thank her once again for that).

**Warnings:** AU. OOC (it happens in this story). There will be a lot of gender bending too in this story, so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now. Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made. Also, please read the authorres' notes or the side notes (if there is one) because usually I write some important thing in there.

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance

**Pairings:** AominexFem!Kuroko, Slight AkashixFem!Kuroko, One-sided KisexFem!Kuroko, KisexFem!Midorima

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

**-Memories Lane, Her Request-**

* * *

___I know it's hard to remember, the people we used to be_

___It's even harder to picture that you're not here next to me_

___You say it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try_

___And in that time that you wasted, all of our bridges burned down_

___I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights, now I'm paralyzed, still stuck in that time_

_― _Maroon 5_, __Payphone_

* * *

Chocolate hazel eyes watched his tanned friend anxiously as the housemaid served them some snacks and beverages. Aomine had been surprisingly quiet since the time he stepped inside the blond model's house and it befuddled the bubbly model. Aomine Daiki isn't one who will stay quiet that long after all. That only meant there was something wrong with the tanned ace.

Aomine merely nodded his head briefly in gratitude at the housemaid before she left them alone. The tanned teen took his cup of tea and sipped the liquid slowly. Placing down his cup of tea, Kise bit his lower lip as he anxiously looked up at his tanned friend. "It's rare for you to visit me all of sudden, Aominecchi." The blond model stated after some moments of silence between them. "Is there something wrong? You looked like something is bothering you,"

"It just-... I can't understand it!" Aomine grumbled, his eyebrows furrowed in deep confusion over his own feelings.

"Huh? What do you mean, Aominecchi?" The blond teen looked confusedly at the troubled dark blue haired teen across him.

"I don't like it! To see her with that damn guy like that; it's annoyed me! Damn it! Why I have to feel something like this!?" Aomine snapped sharply, sapphire blue eyes filled with rage at the reminiscence of what he had seen.

Kise eyed the tanned ace cautiously, fully aware of the fact that the other was pretty pissed at the moment. It was rare to see him this angry though. The last time it had happened, it had been because of their ex-teammate; Haizaki Shougo. Somehow, the blond model couldn't stop but wonder just who it is that managed to anger Aomine that much. _'Probably it involved Kurokocchi though.'_ was the only thing Kise sure of.

"Uh... did you talk about Kurokocchi, Aominecchi?" The Kaijou's student smiled sheepishly, chocolate hazel eyes looked back at his middle school friend in confusion and a bit of hesitation. Even though he understood well enough that the other guy was pissed, Kise was still at loss at what the tanned teen had blurted out towards him. The sight of the befuddled blond snapped Aomine out of his tirade, sapphire blue eyes blinked in disbelief at the blond model before he sighed heavily in exasperation; finally realizing the fact that the model hadn't understood him even a bit.

"Haven't Satsuki told you about it?" Aomine asked after he calmed down, his eyes looked questionably at his blond friend.

"Told me what?"

The confused expression on the other's face showed Aomine that Kise was clearly at loss at what had happened. The dark blue haired teen couldn't help but wanting to groan out loud at the blond's obliviousness. Sometimes, Aomine really wonder how come the model always gets highest scores in academic when he was this dense. "Tetsu got herself a stalker," The taller teen deadpanned.

"Eh? A stalker? Kurokocchi?" Kise frowned, not really believing what he had just heard.

"Yea. Tetsu got herself a stalker. And a dangerous one in fact. The bastard looked up for her information and threatened her to have a match with him. He even had the gut to underestimate her skills when she refused him!" The tanned teen was practically snarling now as he gripped his cup of tea tight enough until Kise was afraid that the other would broke his mother's precious tea set out of anger.

"A-... Aominecchi," The blond model called out for his tanned friend hesitantly. Being in the close range with one angry Aomine Daiki made Kise felt nervous as he feared for the other to hurl his cup of tea at Kise out of anger. Really, he only hoped the dark blue haired teen won't destroy his mother's precious tea set since the older woman will be furious if that happens.

"What?" Aomine snapped, sapphire blue eyes glared heatedly at the blond model out of frustration.

"Did you come here because of that...?" The Kaijou's student continued slowly, chocolate hazel eyes looked imploringly at his tanned friend's expression.

Aomine was silent for some moments before he crossed his hand over his chest as he averted his gaze away from the blond model. "I just saw that damn guy walked with her on my way to go home."

"Aominecchi... did you by any chances feel jealous?" Chocolate hazel eyes looked inquiringly at the teen across him. Now that Kise had thought about it again, it was understandable if Aomine was jealous over the fact that their petite friend was going out with someone else. After all, even though Aomine never said it out loud; it was obvious that the ace was feeling something for their light blue haired friend although the guy was too dense to notice it by himself. Kise really wanted to shake the living daylights out of the tanned teen for that. Really, how can a guy be that dense!?

Sapphire blue eyes widened at the question, a look of disbelief crossed the tanned teen's face as he looked at his blond friend as if the other had just spouted some nonsense. "What did you say...?"

"Did you get jealous that Kurokocchi was with someone else, Aominecchi?" Kise repeated exasperatedly.

"Are you out of your mind!? There is no way I felt that! Damn it, Kise! It's not time for playing around!" Sapphire blue eyes glowered at the bubbly model as he growled.

"If you're not jealous, why it should bother you that much that Kurokocchi was out with someone else?" Kise questioned softly, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands. He could feel the tell-tale sign of headache coming from this kind of conversation. Knowing how stubborn and dense the ace is regarding his feeling for their cerulean eyed friend.

"I'm worried, okay?! Don't you feel the same too? Who knows what the creep will do towards Tetsu when they were alone together?" Aomine hissed. His mind had briefly went back to the time when the girl had gotten hurt because of his carelessness. Aomine really didn't want the same thing to happen all over again. Besides, he really doesn't trust this red haired stalker.

"I do worry about Kurokocchi too, but we all know that she was capable on taking care of herself, Aominecchi. Besides, from what I have heard; I don't think this Akashi Seijuuro guy is going to hurt Kurokocchi either if he was so persistent on getting a match with her." The pierced blond pointed out calmly, as he sipped his tea slowly.

The tanned ace huffed at the reply he was given as he averted his gaze away from those chocolate hazel eyes. He knew that Kise was right but it still agitates him to know that damn red haired bastard was near with Tetsu! He doesn't want the petite girl to get hurt again, damn it! Crossing his arms over his chest, he looked the other way, the anger simmering down now that he had gotten it off his chest.

"I know it bothers you so much, Aominecchi. But let's trust Kurokocchi on this. I'm sure she knows what she was doing," The model said softly after some moments. "If anything goes bad, I won't hesitate on helping you to protect Kurokocchi. But for now, let's just trust Kurokocchi's decision."

"I do trust Tetsu. It's that red haired bastard that I don't trust," Aomine frowned, as he closed his eyes briefly in exasperation. The redhead always gives him a bad vibe after all. It's not a surprise if Aomine doesn't trust him even for a bit. Besides, the fact that he doesn't like it when their light blue haired friend was with a strange guy was another thing that made Aomine labeled the redhead as dangerous in his mind.

"Hmm... we all know that Kurokocchi won't be that reckless, Aominecchi. She wasn't a captain for nothing after all."

"I know. Tetsu was smart enough to know when she has to be careful around some people..." The dark blue haired teen grumbled, his thoughts drifted off towards their times in middle school when the petite girl was the captain of their basketball team.

Chocolate hazel eyes looked at the faraway look on his tanned friend's face curiously. Now that he thought about it again, Kise never heard anything about how his dark blue haired friend first met with their light blue haired former captain. The only thing he had gotten out of the petite girl was the fact that both she and Aomine had met with each other long before the two of them met with each other in Teikou. Though the girl had mentioned that Aomine probably doesn't remember about that meeting since the guy was pretty forgetful about little things like that.

Unable to bottle up his curiosity any longer, the model blurted out the question he had been dying to ask to the other from the start. "How did you meet with Kurokocchi, Aominecchi?"

"Huh? I think it was on our first day in middle school. She looked pretty surprised when she saw me though I don't understand why she looked pretty pleased at me as if I had done something great towards her that time," The dark blue haired teen answered nonchalantly as he remembered the girl's face when he locked his gaze with her on their first day as freshmen in middle school. Even though the petite girl's expression had pretty much remained impassive like always that time, Aomine still remembered how her cerulean eyes had brightened at the sight of him. Even up until now, he still couldn't understand what it is that had made her looked like that.

"Then, how Kurokocchi became a captain? Is it because of her abilities?" Chocolate hazel eyes sparkled in excitement at the thought of finding out the reason behind the petite girl's title as their captain.

Aomine eyed his blond friend warily as he sweat dropped at those sparkling chocolate hazel eyes which looked at him in excitement. The model was really like a kid when he looked like that. "I don't know much about that. But the captain pretty much trusted her abilities to lead the team at that time. Besides, her exceptional observation skill had been one thing that helped the team to become well-known like now." The dark blue haired ace murmured, looking at the carpet floor.

"Kurokocchi was pretty amazing when she used her strategy to win a match! She even made us won against that strong school without her when she was injured that time!" The model had a starry-eyed look on his face when he recalled their time back in middle school.

"Yeah. That was definitely the result of her works. If it wasn't because of that bastard Haizaki, she would have been playing with us at that particular match." The Touou's ace grunted darkly, sapphire blue eyes filled with fury at the thought of their gray haired ex-teammate. Aomine still remembered it clearly, how the gray haired bastard had pushed the light blue haired girl off of the staircase when she was going down out of his anger at the petite girl for her warning towards him. Even though Tetsumi had said that she didn't see the culprit who had pushed her off, Aomine was sure that it was none other than their gray haired teammate as the guy looked so smug at the sight of an injured Tetsumi when she finally showed up at practice after that incident.

The blond small forward looked at the taller teen across him silently. He was fully aware of the fact that Aomine was still angry about the incident that had happened towards their cerulean eyed friend. After all, the tanned teen had been pretty furious regarding that particular event that time. Aomine had been the first one to suspect the gray haired teen at that time, even went as far as to confront him about that. Although, Haizaki had of course denied it altogether. Kise didn't really know what had happened between the two after that, though from what he had heard; it was their female captain who had put a stop before the two of them fought each other. Kise never got the chance to find out about it though since Haizaki had been issued off the team after that.

"Aominecchi... What exactly had happened between you and Haizaki that time?" Kise asked slowly, chocolate hazel eyes stared curiously at the dark blue haired teen.

Aomine merely averted his gaze away from his blond former teammate; a small frown adorned his face at that particular question. "Nothing had happened between us," was the only reply he received from the other. The dark look on the other teen's face clearly told Kise that the dark blue haired teen didn't want to discuss the matter any further than that.

* * *

Later that night, after Aomine had gone back to his own house; Kise was texting one of his seniors in the basketball team when his cell phone began to ring. He looked at his cell phone's screen briefly before he answered the call.

"Hello?" He asked, a hint of confusion laced his usually cheery voice. It was rare for the bubbly manager to call him late at night. "Momocchi?"

"Ki-kun!" The bright pink haired teenager replied cheerfully on the other line. "Are you busy now?"

"Huh? I'm not busy," He creased his forehead. "What's up?"

"Did Dai-kun come to your place today?"

"Aominecchi? Yeah, he visited me. What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"Nah, it's nothing, Ki-kun. Dai-kun's mom was worried since he got home pretty late but it's okay now. So... what Dai-kun talked to you about?" The bubbly manager reassured the blond teen calmly, a hint of curiosity and excitement coated his voice as he asked the model regarding their ace's reason for seeking out Kise.

The blond model was silent for some moments before he chuckled lightly at the other's question. "Aominecchi was complaining about Kurokocchi who went out with another guy. Ne, ne, Momocchi, I think Aominecchi was jealous over that fact."

"Dai-kun was complaining!? That was new! Let me guess... He denied the fact that he was jealous and insisted that he was merely worried over her well-being, right?" Kise could practically hear the confidence in his friend's voice as the analyst said his theory.

"Right like always, Momocchi!" The bubbly model gushed out in awe at the right prediction.

"Of course! Never doubt my skill, Ki-kun!"

"Say, Momocchi... do you think Aominecchi will ever realize his feeling for Kurokocchi?" Chocolate hazel eyes locked his gaze at his bed sheets while his left hand fumbling with his blanket absentmindedly.

"Knowing Dai-kun, I don't think he will realize about it anytime soon. Though, I have to admit that he really does care about Tetsu-chan more than anyone. That doesn't mean I will give up towards him though!" Momoi answered before he quickly added the last part.

The model chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm regarding their petite friend. It wasn't a secret that Momoi was madly in love with the cerulean eyed girl. The guy wasn't discreet about it after all. Though, Kise had to admit that Momoi's openness on showing his affection towards one Kuroko Tetsumi made him respect the bright pink haired manager since the blond teen wasn't as confident as the other when he showed their petite friend his affection.

Besides, after he thought about it again, Kise couldn't help but realized that Momoi had been one of the few who really knows about their female friend. Their female captain was Momoi's crush after all. The model couldn't stop but wonder if Momoi also knows what had happened back in their second year in middle school which caused their female captain to resign from her position.

"Momocchi, do you know the reason why Kurokocchi resigned back then?" That question had been bugging him for a while up until now and he was really desperate to know the answer for that.

"Tetsu-chan's reason…?" The usually cheery voice asked quietly. Peach colored eyes stared wistfully at his lap. Momoi still remembers it vividly, how his adorable crush had asked him to do something for her. At that time, he hadn't thought much about it and had eagerly accepted the girl's request. If only he realized what he had agreed to…

_"Momoi-kun," The usually passive girl called out for the cheerful manager calmly._

_"Tetsu-chan! What is it? Do you need something?" Momoi asked happily, peach colored eyes stared at his crush in glee._

_"Momoi-kun, could you help me with some things?" She asked calmly, cerulean eyes fixed her gaze to the young man across her._

_"Sure! What do you want me to help you with, Tetsu-chan?" The manager heedlessly answered, not in the least felt suspicious regarding the sudden request._

_"Momoi-kun… please handles the regular's training from tomorrow onwards. I have assigned Touma-kun to take over my position from tomorrow onwards, so please help him on handling the rest of the regulars."_

_"Tetsu-chan… what did you just say?" Peach colored eyes looked uneasily at his light blue haired crush._

_"I resigned my position as a captain today, Momoi-kun. I've given the coach my resignation letter before," She replied. "Please take care of the team from now on, Momoi-kun. I'm counting on you."_

_When the petite girl had asked him to do some things for her, Momoi didn't expect her to ask something like this from him. He really didn't expect her to resign her position as a captain and quit the team. After all, as far as he knows; Kuroko Tetsumi had been the only one besides his childhood friend who loves basketball so much. To think that the other will stop playing it all of sudden made him worried._

_"Wh-… Why all of sudden?" _

_"My grandmother was sick, Momoi-kun. And I have to watch over her until she recovers. I can't go to practice and handle the regulars while doing so. That's why, it's better if I resigned my position from the team. Please take care of the others, Momoi-kun." Cerulean eyes stared squarely at the manager, her voice remained monotone like usual._

_Momoi was silent for some moments before he sighed in resignation. "I will try my best, Tetsu-chan. Should I tell Dai-kun about it?" _

_"…I don't think that's necessary. Just tell him I quit the team, Momoi-kun. And Momoi-kun…" Tetsumi was silent for some minutes before she replied the bubbly manager. "Can you please make sure that no one knows about me being a captain? I don't want anyone to know my name and the fact that I've became Teikou's captain in my second year in middle school. I-… I don't need the fame that comes from it," _

_It was her determination which laced her voice at that time that made Momoi agreed to help her on that. Thus, the reason why the bright pink haired manager had went as far as to threaten those who know about Kuroko Tetsumi to never tell anyone about the cerulean eyed girl's identity. Aomine had been pretty furious when he found out about the petite girl's resignation but the dark blue haired teen never got the chance to confront the other about it as Tetsumi had started to avoid him from that time._

_ And even though he was pretty confused as to why Momoi threatened those who have known Tetsumi in a match to never say the girl's name towards anyone, Aomine never once questioned his bubbly childhood friend about it. Nonetheless, Momoi knows even though the tanned teen never asked anything about the light blue haired girl towards him; Aomine was worried about their female friend in his own way. _

"Momocchi?" A hesitant voice called out for the cheery manager from the other line snapped Momoi out of his reverie as peach colored eyes blinked blearily.

"Huh? I'm sorry; did you say something, Ki-kun?" The manager asked sheepishly, an apologetic tone coated his voice.

"Are you okay, Momocchi?" The blond teen asked worriedly. His friend had zoned out for some minutes there before Kise called him out.

"I'm fine, Ki-kun. Ne, Ki-kun, what are you doing now?" Momoi answered quickly as he tried to change the subject of their conversation, not wanting to answer the model's question regarding their female captain. It's not like he didn't want to tell the other about it, it just Momoi didn't think it was his place to tell the blond model over that particular matter. The cheery manager was aware of the fact that his crush won't like it either if he says something he shouldn't.

Kise frowned at the analyst's question, fully aware of the fact that the bright pink haired manager was trying to change the subject and avoid his question. The blond will let it off for now. If Momoi went as far as to avoid the matter, it only meant the other doesn't want to talk about it. And knowing how Momoi is, Kise could only guess the manager doesn't want to do so in order to not anger their female friend.

The blond took in a deep, calming breath before he smiled in defeat at his once again failed attempts. "I'm just browsing some interesting places in the internet while texting one of my seniors in basketball team."

"Browsing some interesting places? Are you planning on going somewhere, Ki-kun?" Peach colored eyes looked confusedly at his cordless phone, as if by doing so he could understand the model's reason for doing something like that. The bubbly model wasn't one to do something like that after all. Unless…

"Are you having a date, Ki-kun?" Momoi asked straight-forwardly, his question caught the blond on the other line completely off-guard if the falling sound from the other line was any indications.

Kise rubbed the lump on his head from the sudden fall slowly. The blond model groaned quietly at the pain. Trust Momoi to guess the right answer in one attempt. The bright pink haired manager wasn't a fearsome analyst for nothing after all. His skills were really something to be feared of aside from Tetsumi's observational skill. "Ki-kun? Are you alright?" The voice from the other line asked concernedly.

"Y-…Yeah. You just surprised me, Momocchi. Why you have to be right all the time?" The blond small forward whined out, chocolate hazel eyes stared incredulously at his cell phone.

"You really shouldn't underestimate my abilities, Ki-kun. So, who is it? What kind of girl you are dating this time?" Peach colored eyes looked sparkled in happiness as he asked about the girl his friend was interested in with enthusiasm.

"I guess I forgot about that for a while. Her name was Midorima Shizuka; I just met her some weeks ago. She was an interesting one though. Just like Kurokocchi, she doesn't care about my popularity or my job. Instead she treats me coldly for breaking her lucky item at that time," Kise chuckled sheepishly; his hand scratched the back of his head lightly.

"Midorima Shizuka? Hmm… I think I have heard that name somewhere. Well, where are you going to take her then?" A thoughtful look crossed the handsome manager's face for a while before he asked the other regarding his plan.

"I still don't know where to take her, Momocchi. I'm not sure what kind of place she likes…" Momoi heard the disappointment in the blond's voice. "She isn't the same like other girls after all,"

Momoi stared at his lap for several seconds before finally allowing himself a shadow of a smile. "Well… that was a surprise. It's the first time for me to hear that the famous model Kise doesn't know what to do on dating a girl," Really, his blond friend was hopeless if he really at loss on dating this girl. Somehow, Momoi couldn't help but curious as to what kind of girl the blond model was interested in.

* * *

The next morning, one can found Midorima Shizuka stood in front of her closet. Emerald green stared at her closet in distaste; a small frown adorned her face. She had been pacing back and forth in front of her closet to find the right clothes for her first date but nothing looked right for her. It got to the point where she was so frustrated about it until she slammed the door to her closet shut._ 'Ugh! Why I have to be this nervous!? It's not like I'm interested in him anyway…' _

The blond teen who had bumped into her and replaced her broken lucky item had asked her to go on a date with him all of sudden. The other had practically looked at her with puppy eyes which made her unable to refuse him. Thus, resulted on her current predicament. All she had inside her closet was most casual clothes she wore around her house and some shirt she usually wore for basketball practice! And well, the uniform she wore for school. And none of it looked right for the date. The dark green haired teen sighed in exasperation at her current predicament, before she decided to just wear one of her casual clothes.

_'It's not like I'm trying to impress him either with my looks…' _

She walked over to her closet, opened the closet's door and peered inside to look for the right clothes. The glasses wearing girl reached out and grabbed a white long sleeved shirt and a beige cardigan, the one she usually wore around the house. After that, she pulled out her long dark blue skirt before she closed the door of her closet with a satisfied look. Once she had wore her clothes, she braided her long dark green hair so it won't get in her way. After made sure that she had brought her lucky item for the day, she bid her goodbye at her mother in the kitchen.

The both of them had promised to meet at the lamp post in front of the shop where the blond had last took Midorima to buy her lucky item. Since the cold girl had refused to wait anywhere far for him to come. Emerald green eyes looked around to see if the blond had arrived to no avail. It seemed like she was early than him or he was late. Irritated, she glanced down at her watch. It was exactly nine, the time that both of them have promised to meet. Just when she started to think that he won't come, her eyes found his figure approached her.

"I'm sorry! Have you waited long?" The blond said quickly, chocolate hazel eyes looked apologetically at the girl across him.

Midorima sighed lightly in exasperation, emerald green eyes closed briefly before she looked apathetically at the blond. "It doesn't matter. Where are we going today?" She replied flatly, as if she wanted to end the date as quick as possible.

Chocolate hazel eyes looked uneasily at the cold girl, a sheepish smile adorned his handsome face at the answer he was given. Hearing that kind of answer out of her made him unable to react. After all, it was the first time for him to get that kind of reactions out of girls. Usually all of them would be blushing and stuttering at his question already. Midorima Shizuka was really different from any other girls Kise had known.

Nonetheless, it only made the other girl more intriguing to Kise. After all, it's not every day he got the chance to meet with a girl who doesn't affected by his charms and good looks. And the fact that the other's behavior had fascinated him up until this far only made Kise more interested towards her. Midorima Shizuka really wasn't like any girls he had met. "Uh... how about we go to the zoo?" The well-known model asked hesitantly, chocolate hazel eyes stared hopefully at the cold girl.

The cool beauty sighed at the look she was given from the blond model who looked really childish at the moment. "Well... are we going or not?" She asked bluntly, emerald green eyes looked impatiently at him as she turned her back towards him.

"Y-...Yeah!" Kise said quickly as he catch up with the dark green haired girl.

* * *

Kise had been genuinely curious as to what Midorima was always doing on her free time, but the girl had looked blankly at Kise for his question; as if the blond had made a really poor attempt on trying to make a conversation. Which is why, Kise remained silent for a while before he started to talk about other trivial things again.

The famous model was resisting the urge to groan out as he was at loss on how to make the cold beauty beside him to loosen up a bit. He had tried almost every things he could think of to make the girl speak to him but the glasses wearing girl had just brushed all his attempts off. Somehow, Kise couldn't stop but wondering if the girl had only accepted his request to go on a date because he had annoyed her to no end regarding it. The thought of it only made Kise felt more depressed than he already was. After all, it was the first time for him to know that his charms didn't work on girls since usually all of them would be already blushing and trying to kiss him already. Besides, it was also the first time for him to be the one who ask a girl out for a date when usually he was the one who being asked by the girls.

When they finally arrived at the zoo, the blond teen had immediately attracting some stares from other people like always despite his attempt to disguise himself. A usual occurrence which Midorima was sure she had to expect if she hang out with the blond model again next time. After moving through the throngs of Kise's fans who were all dying to get close or even steal a touch of the famous model, both teens finally managed to make their way to the front gate. Chocolate hazel eyes glanced at the girl beside him who had hung very close to him while they were moving through against his fans. Apparently the dark green haired girl didn't really like the crowds. After they paid for the tickets, both teenagers soon moving through the gate into the zoo.

"Where do you want to go first, Midorimacchi?" Kise asked cheerily, an excited smile adorned his handsome face as he looked at the girl beside him inquiringly.

"I'd rather like to see the parrots. They are interesting to watch, as they are intelligent creatures." was the only reply he got from the other teen.

"Okay. Um, Midorimacchi...is that...your friends?" The model agreed quickly before his chocolate hazel eyes spotted some suspicious looking teens through the crowd who spied at the two of them while trying to be discreet of it.

The dark green haired beauty glanced behind them briefly. True to what the model had said, three of her teammates minus her captain were right behind them. Following them around while trying to be discreet about it. Though, the fact that Kise was able to spot them on right away only meant they were doing a bad job on being discreet. Midorima could feel her left eye twitched at the sight of her teammates. Really, can't those guys do something else instead of following her around like that? The usually stoic girl could already feel the tell-tale sign of headache from the thought of being followed by them in her first date.

"Just ignore them, act like you haven't seen them at all. They probably assume we haven't seen them yet," Midorima frowned, emerald green eyes locked her gaze at the road in front of them while trying to not pay any minds to her spying teammates. Kise merely nodded his head hesitantly, unsure of how to react at the other's demand. Nonetheless, the model was trying his best to ignore the heated glare on his back courtesy of Midorima's friends.

"Let's go to the parrots then. I heard they have a walk-in aviary. We'll probably be able to interact with them if you want later," The blond said quickly, trying to get their mind off from the fact that they were being followed in their first date. Midorima simply nodded her head in affirmation, the cold elegant teen seemed to enjoy the thought of being able to get close to the birds. With her teammates tailing behind them, the two of them made their way to the parrots.

Once they have arrived there, the two of them were able to handle the birds after sanitizing their hands first. Emerald green eyes looked in amusement at the jardine's parrot. The dark green haired bird's loud and constant babbling reminded him of a certain blond model beside her. The bird was cute though. While Kise thought that the ruppell's parrot really resembled the cold girl's personality with how the bird was quieter than others from its species. The entire time the two of them was looking at the birds, Midorima's teammates lurked outside the aviary.

_'Really... can't they be more subtle on doing it?'_ Midorima groaned inwardly at the sight of them from the corner of her eyes. The three of them were gathering odd stares from other visitors with how they were standing suspiciously outside the bird aviary, glancing in regularly but not actually approaching. If that wasn't odd enough then Midorima didn't want to know how much more odd they can be. After the parrots, Kise and Midorima looked up the penguins, ostriches, and flamingos. During all this, somehow they managed to escape from Midorima's teammates. "Uhm... Midorimacchi?" The model called out for his companion.

Midorima glanced at him. "What is it?"

Chocolate hazel eyes stared at the girl hesitantly before he pointed his finger at the source of the crowd not too far from them. "Why there is a crowd at there? Do you want to take a look?"

The girl turned to see a crowd of people was gathering around the chimpanzee exhibit. Curious as to what was so interesting about it, Midorima wandered over. And sighed. She really didn't want to know how it happened. There inside the chimpanzee exhibit was none other than Takao while Miyaji and Kimura were trying to pull him out of there. She groaned when the raven haired teen spotted her.

"Ah! Shizu-chan!" People were starting to look around for who he was talking to. "Shizu-chan! The one with the beige cardigan and long dark blue skirt!" Now their attention was settled on her. Kise looked mildly amused at Midorima's friends' outburst. A zookeeper appeared and started barking orders at the people closest to him. Midorima immediately used that opportunity to slip away. Kise followed after her silently.

"Ugh! That guy! How the hell he managed to end up accidentally in the chimpanzee exhibit?"

"Does he close to you, Midorimacchi? He called you with your given name," Chocolate hazel eyes looked curiously at the cold girl beside him.

"That guy always does what he pleases regardless my objection. Anyway, where are we?" The dark green haired girl read the signs and found that they were close to an exhibit she'd rather like to see. Thanks to her teammates' current adventure, it was deserted around the exhibit. Looks like they could be useful sometimes.

Inside, a panda was serenely eating bamboo. It was cute. The model glanced at the glasses wearing girl, he found that the dark green haired girl was enthralled with the panda. It was rare to see one. This zoo had to have gotten special permission from the Chinese government. Midorima turned to meet his gaze, the girl raised one of her eyebrows at the look on his face. Emerald green eyes locked with chocolate hazel eyes, as Kise smiled softly at the girl beside him.

"You're the first girl I asked for a date, Midorimacchi." Kise said all of sudden, startling the cold elegant girl beside him. "I'm glad that I bumped into you that time. It appears I have to thank your lucky item for once."

Emerald green eyes looked startled at the sudden exclamation, completely taken off-guard by the model's sudden confession before she replied him lowly, a blush adorned her face. "I'm glad I met you too, Kise. I guess you're not so bad either..." Kise began to move towards Midorima. The model looked as if he wanted to do something, but before he could do anything, Midorima's teammates ruined the moment. Apparently, they have managed to get Takao out of the chimpanzee exhibit.

"Shizu-chan! Why did you pretend to not know me back there?" He complained, coming up on them.

"Unlike you, Takao; I have more dignity than to acknowledge you when you were embarrassing yourself,"

Takao glared at the blond model who looked amused at the exchange between two friends. Apparently the raven haired teen didn't trust the famous model a bit for dating his friend.

"Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you go to practice?" She asked, emerald green eyes looked inquiringly at her raven haired teammate. Midorima was sure that they all have practice today, hence the reason why she asked a day off from the captain before since she had to go on a date with Kise. Besides, looking at Takao who was only alone at there when he was with Miyaji and Kimura before; Midorima could only assume the two seniors left the raven haired freshman all by himself after the stunt he had pulled. Probably feeling embarrassed after what had happened.

"I, uh, well, um... it was...canceled! It was canceled, and I wanted to see the...flamingos!" Takao spluttered. "I was just going there now. Would you like to come with me?" Takao said quickly, feeling nervous under his friend's scrutinize gaze.

"We've gone there. You should still go and see them, if you came all the way out here just for that. Maybe we'll run into you again later." Kise piped in after some moments of watching the two of them interact with each other.

Takao looked reluctant at the suggestion though he couldn't do anything to argue. He walked off, looking a bit miffed. Once the raven haired teen was nowhere to be seen anymore, Midorima's gaze returned back at the panda. "Midorimacchi?" Kise called out for the girl beside him. The dark green haired beauty jerked out of her trance, emerald green eyes turned to look at the blond.

"We should go see the rest of the animals before we go home," The blond continued as he extended his hand at the girl. Midorima stared hesitantly at the famous model's hand, her eyes looked back and forth from the blond to his extended hand before she finally took his hand in her slowly. The bubbly model grinned widely before they left, heading towards the next exhibition.

After seeing all the animals, both teens walked back to their home. The sun was getting lower in the sky. It was about seven, judging from its position in the sky. Kise couldn't believe he'd spent five hours in the zoo without even realizing it. It had to have something to do with his companion. Grinning, he waited until they were close to the zoo's front gate, then pulled out his surprise for the cold elegant beauty beside him. He had bought it at the gift shop while Midorima wasn't looking.

"Midorimacchi! Surprise!" Kise handed her a stuffed panda bear.

Emerald green eyes stared at the stuffed panda bear for a while, before a blush adorned her face. "Th-... Thank you," Midorima stuttered a bit, taking the stuffed panda bear off the blond's hand before she looked away from the blond in embarrassment. "Actually, you don't have to bother with it." She muttered after some moments, still looking away from him.

They stopped at small cafe on the way back to Midorima's house to grab a bite to eat. Once they have arrived at the dark green haired girl's house, Kise stopped right in front of the fence. Chocolate hazel eyes looked sheepishly at the other teen who stared at him expectantly. "Is there something else you need?" Midorima turned her head to look at him in question, only to feel his lips on hers as he put a hand on her cheek and slowly kissed her. He caught her tense hand and gently enclosed it around his. He placed it to his chest, eliciting a light moan from the girl as she parted from him and stared at his chest.

"Good night, Midorimacchi. Thank you for today," He said happily, letting go of her hand and leaving the stunned girl.

Even after the blond had left her, she remained standing right in front of her house fence. The dark green haired girl brought her fingers to her lips and closed her eyes. Really, the model always knows a way to surprise her to no end.

* * *

Cerulean eyes watched her brunet friend mixing the huge bowl right in front of her. The frail looking brunet had came again to her house to teach her cooking. Both of them were standing in her kitchen while Tetsumi looked closely at her friend who showed her how to make muffins. The brunet had decided to teach the petite girl to make muffins for the day hence the reason why Tetsumi watched him with so much attention.

Tetsumi mimicked what the brunet had done slowly under Sakurai's watchful eyes. She had managed to create a successful batch; she only hoped she could pull it off by herself now since it was her turn to show Sakurai that she had indeed understood his teaching for the day. She was only about to transfer the blended mixture to the muffin tin near the running oven when the brunet beside her called out for her.

"Kuroko-san... can I ask you something?" The frail brunet asked hesitantly, his large brown eyes looked sheepishly at the petite girl.

"Hm? What is it, Sakurai-kun?" The light blue haired girl looked inquiringly at her friend as she raised one of her eyebrows after she had put the blended mixture into the muffin tin and put it inside the oven.

"About you and Aomine-kun... I think Aomine-kun didn't really mean what he had said to you," Sakurai continued slowly, large brown eyes looked down at the floor which suddenly looked more interesting to him.

Cerulean eyes averted her gaze away from her friend at the sudden question. A forlorn look filled her eyes briefly before she shook her head lightly as if by doing so could make her forget all about her problems. "I know that, Sakurai-kun. Aomine-kun was a hot-headed person after all,"

"If-... If that so... then why are you trying to keep your distance with him, Kuroko-san? I mean, even though you don't avoid him anymore; it was obvious that you were trying to keep him on arm-length so he doesn't get too close to you." Sakurai continued, large brown eyes looked curiously at his cerulean eyed friend. Tetsumi turned to look at her friend inquiringly. She had to admit that the other's question had took her off-guard. After all, it wasn't like Sakurai to ask something so personal like that all of sudden. Though, judging the situation they were currently in; it was understandable if her friend felt curious regarding it.

Sakurai fidgeted under the petite girl's stare as he added a small apology in the end of his words. When he had blurted out that particular question, he had been really curious over it. But as he looked at the girl's expression, somehow Sakurai wasn't sure if he had done a good thing. The light blue haired girl had looked a little troubled after all. Just when Sakurai was about to reassure the petite girl about it, Tetsumi answered his question.

"I just don't want him to get too close anymore, Sakurai-kun. I just don't want him to get hurt..." was the only reply he got from the passive girl before she went quiet and looked away from him. The only indication which told Sakurai that the girl refused to elaborate any further regarding that matter. The brunet could only hope that Tetsumi will get free from whatever it is that had made her restrained herself from getting close to the tanned teen again. After all, it was obvious even to him that the light blue haired girl really cares a lot about the tanned ace.

* * *

**Authorres' Notes:** Thank you for all your reviews in the previous chapter. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Anyway, I can't promise that the next update will be as fast as this one since I will be pretty busy for some next months until I get my holiday again. That's why, please be patient for the update. I will try to update as soon as possible though I really can't promise you on that.

Like what I have told you before in the previous chapter, this chapter is mainly focused on Kise and Midorima's relationship progress. I hope you all enjoyed their small date. This chapter started with Aomine who complained at Kise for what he is feeling regarding the sight of Akashi and Tetsumi together, which only tell Kise that Aomine was indeed jealous at the red haired teen. The reason why I particularly choose Kise to be the one Aomine complained to was because I think if he went to Momoi, Momoi will probably lectured him over that or get mad too since this involved Tetsumi going out with another guy. That's why I chose Kise. Besides, I want to write some bonding time between Kise and Aomine which showed that the two of them were indeed friend with each other and Aomine also trust Kise in some point. The two of them were pretty close with how they always practice together in the canon after all. So I want to show how the two of them were close friend although in a different way from Aomine and Momoi's friendship or Aomine and Tetsumi's relationship.

The next chapter we will finally see Hyuuga! It will be Fem!Hyuuga by the way, since I want to write Fem!Hyuuga again after I wrote Love Focus. We will see some interaction between Kise and Tetsumi again. Also how Aomine is going to accept his feeling for Tetsumi slowly by telling her something he had been feeling since she had left him. Well... what do you think of this chapter? The one-shot which featured KagamixFem!Himuro pairing will be delayed for a while since I've been really busy for it. I will still write it though but maybe I won't publish it anytime soon. Anyway, please tell me what you really think of this chapter. Lastly, thank you once again for reading this story of mine. And like what I have stated in every of my stories before, I'm sorry if there are some mistakes and error tenses in this story of mine. Have a nice day~


	10. His Longing, She is Waiting

**Soul Vrazy: **Thank you for your review. It's nice to know you like Payphone too. That was one of my favorites too from Maroon 5. Hahaha, yes. Kise was indeed really brave on kissing Midorin all of sudden like that :) Tetsumi had baked the cake in the previous chapter though it was more like muffins instead of cakes. I don't wrote the detailed version of it though. Feel free to grab one if you want, it was delicious ;D

**hitomi65:** Thank you for your review :)

**BrokenBlackCat:** Thank you for your review. Ah, I used to do the same too. The lyrics was just too catchy that you can't stop but started singing once you read it :) I'm glad to know you like Kise's date with Midorima :D The result of Te-chan's first baking went to the Touou's regulars since I think they need more love from Tetsumi as well ;D

**ibookworm281:** Thank you again for your review. I agreed with you, Shin-chan is indeed really cute on her own way. Hopefully, you'll like this chapter as well :)

**gigi323: **Thank you for your review.I'm glad to know you like Kise's date with Shizuka XD And thank you for loving Fem!Midorima's character. Hahahaha, I just thought it will be great if Sakurai also tried to help fix the relationship between Tetsumi and Aomine since he also cares for Tetsumi. Hopefully, you'll like this chapter as well :3

**Ishieeee: **Thank you for your review.

**NewSlove: **Thank you for your long review. It made me happy to know you like the friendship between Kise and Aomine in the previous chapter. Also the date between Kise and Midorima too. Yeah, both Miyaji and Kimura were pretty embarrassed at Takao's stunt. Well I also thought of Takao as a comic relief in Shutoku High sometimes so I kinda able to picture him falling into the chimpanzee exhibit while tailing over Kise and Midorima's date. I'm glad to know how much you love Love Focus as well. Hopefully you'll enjoy Yuuna's appearance in this chapter as well :3

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. If I do, surely it will be filled with lots of yaoi in it! The idea of Tetsumi's strategic ability which requires her observation skills was borrowed from Starian NightZz with her permission (I thank her once again for that).

**Warnings:** AU. OOC (it happens in this story). There will be a lot of gender bending too in this story, so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now. Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made. Also, please read the authorres' notes or the side notes (if there is one) because usually I write some important thing in there.

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance

**Pairings:** AominexFem!Kuroko, Slight AkashixFem!Kuroko, One-sided KisexFem!Kuroko, KisexFem!Midorima

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

**-His Longing, She is Waiting-**

* * *

_And I wonder, if I ever cross your mind_

_ For me it happens all the time...  
_

_― _Lady Antebellum_, Need You Now  
_

* * *

Cerulean eyes stared at the rows of shelves which consisted assorted condiments. The petite girl had gone to the local supermarket to buy groceries since she wanted to try the new recipe she had found also to fill her empty refrigerator with something edible. Tetsumi eyed each brand of spices carefully as her mind was busy pondering on which one she would buy. Eventually, the cerulean eyed girl decided on one which was on the top of the shelves.

She tried to get one of them down; her fingertips could just barely reach the spice can, which made Tetsumi felt a little annoyed. The light blue haired teen had tried to jump and reach it to no avail. Just when she was about to give up on it, an unfamiliar voice called out for her attention.

"Which one is it?" The sudden question startled her out of her frustration as she turned her gaze to look at her intruder.

A girl, who looked a year older than her with short raven hair which fell slightly longer below her ears, greeted her cerulean eyes. The raven haired girl was taller than her and Tetsumi had to admit the girl's grey eyes really gave an impression of one with cold beauty which left Tetsumi in awe. The glasses wearing girl stared back at Tetsumi. Grey eyes looked back at the petite girl in front of her inquiringly with a hint of concern in it.

"Hey! Are you okay?" She asked, snapping Tetsumi out of her musings.

"Ah! Yes. I'm sorry but what did you say?" The light blue haired girl replied politely, as she looked back at the cold looking girl with a hint of confusion filled her cerulean eyes.

"You looked like you're having a trouble on reaching that particular spice can up there, so I decided to help you with it." The raven haired teen answered nonchalantly, her gaze turned back to the shelf that Tetsumi was staring at so intently before. "So, which one is it?"

"It's the one with purple color," Tetsumi said, cerulean eyes turned her gaze back at the spice can she had been eying for a while.

"Hmm... here you go," The older teen hummed absentmindedly as her hand gave the spice can to Tetsumi's awaiting hands.

"Thank you for your help," The petite girl said in gratitude as she bowed at the older teen politely.

"It's nothing, don't think much about it." The raven haired teen across her said dismissively, a small smile adorned her face. Cerulean eyes stared at the older girl's attire slowly as if assessing her. Tetsumi was sure she had seen the other's uniform before though she was unable to remember where she had seen it. The girl's uniform consisted of a white shirt and a white short skirt with a sailor necktie. Just when she was trying to ask the raven haired girl about it, a familiar voice called out her name.

Tetsumi turned to look at the one who had called out for her as the sight of one Kise Ryouta greeted her eyes. "Kurokocchi!" Chocolate hazel eyes looked at the petite girl in enthusiasm as the blond model quickly approached his former captain. Feeling curious at the sudden call, the raven haired girl also turned her grey eyes to see just who it is that had caught the petite girl's attention. Grey eyes locked at the sight of a certain blond model from Kaijou High while the blond small forward finally noticed her presence at there too.

"Ah... You're Seirin's captain," Kise grinned in greeting once he had approached the two of them.

"Kise Ryouta. It's a surprise to see you of all people in here," The raven haired teen replied calmly, grey eyes looked blankly at the famous model. She hadn't expected to see the Kaijou's student to be here of all places after all.

"Well... It just my mother asked me to do some grocery shopping on my way back today," The bubbly model chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head lightly.

"I see. Even a famous model does grocery shopping too, huh?" Cerulean eyes looked back and forth from her blond friend to the raven haired teen beside her. Judging from the looks of it, it was obvious that both of them have known each other from before though Tetsumi didn't know how the two of them could know each other. Unable to restrain her curiosity any longer, the petite girl voiced out her question at them.

"The two of you have known each other?" Curious cerulean eyes gazed at both teens inquiringly; an expectant look filled her eyes. Both teens turned their gaze back at the quiet girl, completely forgetting the fact that she was still there for a while before her sudden question caught their attention.

"That's right! You haven't known each other yet! Let me introduce the both of you then!" Kise said in realization, his eyes looked enthusiastically at both girls. The look of pure enthusiasm within his chocolate hazel eyes made the raven haired girl twitched slightly. There's no doubt in Tetsumi's mind that Kise's behaviors had agitated the older teen a bit.

"Kise-kun, I don't think that-"

"This is Kurokocchi! She is my precious friend from middle school. Kurokocchi, she is Seirin's basketball team's captain. I met with her when Kaijou first had a practice game against Seirin," Kise explained happily, completely ignoring his petite friend's words as he introduced both girls towards each other.

"I have a name, you know!? Tch. I'm Hyuuga Yuuna, nice to meet you." Grey eyes looked agitated at the introduction the blond small forward gave as she quickly corrected the Kaijou's student. The raven haired beauty nodded her head lightly at the quiet girl in acknowledgement.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Kuroko Tetsumi. Please don't mind Kise-kun, he always like that." Tetsumi replied politely, cerulean eyes glanced briefly at the now pouting blond who whined out at her words. Yuuna stared at the famous model incredulously. To say that she was surprised was an understatement. After all, it was rare to see the famous Kise to act so childish and carefree in front of other people. Apparently Kuroko Tetsumi was one of the few who gets the privilege to see the real Kise Ryouta; no doubt the light blue haired girl was treasured by the model if he trusts her that much.

The two teens in front of her were completely at ease and comfortable with each other, a proof that both of them were close friends. Somehow, Yuuna can't stop but wonder how come both teen didn't go to the same high school with how close the two of them were. Once the petite girl managed to stop the bubbly model's whining, chocolate hazel eyes turned to look at the glasses wearing girl who was still there with them curiously.

"Now that I remembered it, Seirin is going to face Shutoku High in the next game if you guys win the in the semi-finals, right?" The blond small forward from Kaijou's High asked giddily.

"Yeah. What about it?" Yuuna replied nonchalantly, grey eyes looked inquiringly at the blond teen.

"Ne, ne, Kurokocchi, I want to bring you to watch their game. You still remember your promise with me, right?" The blond turned to look at his petite friend, completely ignoring Yuuna's question. Tetsumi stared at the excited blond in front of her passively as she sighed inwardly at her friend's behaviors. Really, where the blond gets all those energy from? He really looked like a kid with too much sugar in his body at the moment.

"Please don't place me in your level, Kise-kun. Unlike you, I do remember my promise. But just the preliminaries semi-finals and finals, okay? No more than that," Cerulean eyes locked with chocolate hazel eyes exasperatedly as she told her blond friend her point.

"Sure! But Kurokocchi... you will come to watch my game too, right? I mean if I play in the final league, you will come too, right?" The blond was practically beamed at Tetsumi's answer before he remembered about his game and looked at her hopefully. Kise was fully aware of the fact that Tetsumi was trying to avoid any closeness with basketball, the only thing that the petite girl had came to love and hate at the same time. The only thing which connect firmly with everything that had happened in their past. But even though Kise knew all of these, the model couldn't stop but wanting the girl to come and watch his game. Besides, deep down within his heart, Kise also wants the cerulean eyed girl to play basketball once again.

_'Because Kurokocchi looked happiest when she was in the court and playing basketball...'_ He thought wistfully.

Tetsumi stared at the look on her friend's face silently. The usually quiet girl wasn't oblivious of the blond's hidden wish to see her play at the court once again but even though she knew all of that, there's nothing she could do about it. Because she had decided. She had decided to stop playing the game which had changed the person she treasured the most, the game which had changed the fun and joy she felt into one of resentment and bitterness. Although as she looked at the hopeful look in those chocolate hazel orbs, Tetsumi couldn't bring herself to disappoint the bubbly blond teen.

Sighing inwardly at her choice, the quiet girl nodded her head in agreement at the blond's question. Hopefully, she won't regret her decision on coming to watch Kise's game later. After all, watching her former teammate's match always affected her more than watching other people's match. Yuuna eyed both teens carefully; her grey eyes noted how the both of them interact with each other silently. From the looks of it, it was clear the passive girl was a bit reluctant on watching Kise Ryouta's match though she was unable to refuse the pleading look the other gave to her. Somehow, Yuuna couldn't stop but wondering just what it is that made the quiet girl uneasy over going to watch the blond model's match.

"The two of you really close with each other, huh?" The raven haired girl spoke up after staying silent for a while as both teenagers turned to look at her.

"Of course! Kurokocchi is my precious friend after all! Besides, she is also the one who had helped me a lot in basketball back then." Kise Ryouta replied quickly, chocolate hazel eyes looked proud at Yuuna's statement.

Grey eyes looked in amusement at the glee in those chocolate hazel eyes before she turned to look at the passive girl's reaction. Tetsumi looked apathetically at Yuuna's observation regarding her friendship with Kise though her eyes softened a bit at the blond's exclamation about their closeness. It seemed like the passive girl was also treasuring the blond model even though she doesn't show it much.

"Hmm, I see. Do you play basketball then, Kuroko was it?"

"I did but not anymore," was the only answer Yuuna managed to get out of the passive girl as her cerulean eyes looked warningly at Kise. The blond small forward from Kaijou's High had looked as if he wanted to say something but the warning look from the petite girl changed his mind as his face looked downcast. Yuuna raised one of her eyebrows at the display before she shrugged it off. It's not her place to get nosy, especially when it was obvious that it wasn't her place to get involved in their problems. Still, the raven haired beauty couldn't help but wonder just what it is that Kuroko Tetsumi was trying to hide.

* * *

Half an hour later, both Kise and Tetsumi were walking side by side to the petite girl's house as the model insisted that he will walk her home since it was already late. Both their hands were already full with paper bags. If Kise didn't know any better, he would've thought Tetsumi was preparing a feast the way she was buying so many ingredients. She even bought meticulous spices such as rosemary and curry leaves, and he didn't even know what she planned to do with them.

Glancing briefly at the quiet girl beside him, the pierced blond stared forlornly at the road in front of them wistfully. "Ne, Kurokocchi." He called out the passive girl's attention after some moments of silence between the two of them. The light blue haired girl glanced at her friend inquiringly; cerulean eyes looked patiently at the blond teen to continue his words.

"Aominecchi was worried about you, you know? He came to visit me last week," Kise continued slowly as he recalled the look on the tanned ace's face when he came to Kise.

Tetsumi halted a few feet away from her blond friend, cerulean eyes widened slightly at the other's statement before she regained her composure back. Kise, who realized his former captain had stopped walking, turned his head around as he looked concernedly at her. "Kurokocchi?"

"He visited you? It's rare for Aomine-kun to visit you out of the blue, Kise-kun." The cerulean eyed girl said, a hint of bewilderment coated her usually monotone voice.

"Yeah. He was really worried about your well-being and came to me to complain about that. Apparently, Aominecchi was pretty agitated at the fact that you were going out with another guy." The usually cheery model nodded his head in affirmation before he continued his walking with Tetsumi behind him.

"What do you mean, Kise-kun? I don't understand,"

"I think Aominecchi was jealous over you, Kurokocchi." Kise continued indifferently, completely disregarding the fact that Tetsumi probably didn't want to talk about this matter. It was time for the quiet girl to accept the fact in front of her eyes and stop running away from it. Besides, Kise only wants his two close friends to be happy with each other instead of keep hurting each other like this. And if the two of them were too stubborn about it, then Kise will be the one to wake them up and put a stop to this kind of cycle. Besides, it was the last thing he could do to make the girl he used to love in a romantic sense happy.

Tetsumi was taken off-guard by the model's words. She wasn't oblivious towards the fact that Aomine indeed cares about her in his own way, but the light blue haired teen never thought that the dark blue haired ace will be that worried over her. Least of all, jealous towards the fact that she was going out with other guy. After all, the tanned teen was rather slow on a matter like that. Somehow, Tetsumi wasn't sure if she should believe Kise's words or not. It was too good to be true after all. And Tetsumi was afraid to get disappointed again.

"...Jealous? Kise-kun, I think you've misunderstood him. Why Aomine-kun should be jealous over me?" Tetsumi muttered after some moments of silence, cerulean eyes looked down at her feet as she refused to look at the blond model.

Kise sighed heavily at the other's doubt over their tanned friend's feeling. It was understandable for Tetsumi to doubt Aomine's feeling towards her, what's with the fact that the dark blue haired teen himself was unaware of his own feeling. Besides, after what had happened between the two of them and how their relationship with each other had been strained; Kise wasn't surprised if the petite girl doubted Aomine's feeling.

Nonetheless, Kise wants to help the two of them to realize what it is they have denied themselves from. The fact that even Kise could see how much the two of them cares for each other despite everything that had happened, only strengthen the model's belief that Aomine and Tetsumi were meant for each other. If only they could realize it too…

"I know Aominecchi, Kurokocchi. Though I'm not so close to him like you, I also know how he is. And I'm really sure that he was jealous over you. Besides, you know how much he cares about you from the time when we were in middle school. Kurokocchi... until when are you going to keep your distance with Aominecchi? You still care about him a lot, right? Why you keep denying yourself from the thing that makes you happy?" The usually cheery voice of one Kise Ryouta asked in a serious tone, his chocolate hazel eyes stared at his former captain forlornly.

"I just don't want him to get hurt again... It will be better if Aomine-kun doesn't get too close to me. Back then, even though I never meant it; I had hurt him albeit a little. I just don't want Aomine-kun to get involved in something that will only trouble him," was the quiet reply he got out from the petite girl.

"You are just afraid, aren't you? You're afraid that you will get disappointed again and hurt him again unintentionally. That's why; you're avoiding him and keeping your distance. But Kurokocchi, don't you think you only hurt him more with what you're doing now? Denying your loves for basketball when it was clear how much you treasured it, avoiding Aominecchi too. Doing those kinds of things... It hurts you so much, right?" Kise continued slowly, his eyes looked inquiringly at the quiet girl beside him.

"I'm not afraid, Kise-kun. Please stop concluding something arbitrarily," A small frown adorned the usually passive Kuroko Tetsumi's face.

"Kurokocchi always looked the happiest when she was playing basketball in the court. She always smiles beautifully whenever she was around Aominecchi. I have long realized it, you know? The one that Kurokocchi loves the most was and still is Aominecchi..." Kise said confidently as chocolate hazel eyes looked up at the dark night sky wistfully before he returned his gaze back at the petite girl. "I realized it because I have also watched Kurokocchi from the start,"

"Kise-kun, you-"

"I used to watch Kurokocchi. Even though I knew you're untouchable, I still wished that someday you could see me too and realized that I was also there for you. But Kurokocchi only looks at Aominecchi. Even up until now, you are still chasing after Aominecchi's shadow. Though, now that I think about it again... it was that kinds of things that made Kurokocchi who she is. Because Aominecchi was special and he was the only one Kurokocchi could focus on. Eventually, I came to accept it and felt content on being Kurokocchi's friend as long as I stayed close to you. But I don't want Kurokocchi to get sad and right now, what Kurokocchi was doing was only hurting her own self and I can't accept that." The blond teen continued nonchalantly, cutting his former captain's words before she could say anything towards him regarding his feeling for her in the past. After all, he didn't tell her about it to ask for her answer. He only wanted her to realize what she had denied her own self from.

Before they realized it, the two of them have finally arrived at Tetsumi's house. Completely lost on their conversation regarding one Aomine Daiki and Tetsumi's hatred over basketball, they were unaware of when the two of them had gotten so close to the quiet girl's house. Eventually, Kise stopped right in front of the other's fence; chocolate hazel eyes looked at his former crush softly. "You miss him too, right? Those old times when we were still in middle school. Those times when Aominecchi still loves basketball with his whole being... you miss it, right? That's why it hurts you so much when Aominecchi changes. I... I don't want Kurokocchi to be sad. If the one who could make you happy was Aominecchi, then I will bring back the old Aominecchi. So please stop hurting yourself like this, Kurokocchi."

Tetsumi was flabbergasted. She never once expected for Kise to say something like this to her all of sudden. She wasn't unaware of the fact that the famous model had been more affectionate towards her than any other girls who are his fans, but Tetsumi never thought that it was because he used to love her in a romantic sense. The thought that she had somehow hurt the model too unintentionally back then made her felt guilty. But one look from those chocolate hazel eyes told her that Kise never blames her for not realizing it since the pierced blond was aware of her affection towards their tanned friend.

"Well... I have to go back now before my mom gets worried. Don't forget about your promise to watch the Interhigh with me, okay? Bye, Kurokocchi." Kise said once again, breaking the silence which had engulfed them since the moment Kise said his feelings towards the quiet girl.

Tetsumi blinked her eyes in a daze before she quickly nodded her head in agreement. The bright grin from her blond friend told her that she had done the right thing on answering his question before the enthusiastic blond waved his hand at her and walked away from there. Cerulean eyes stared at her former teammate's retreating back silently as her mind was busy pondering everything that had happened. Tetsumi could only hope Kise find the right girl who could make him happy. Because he deserves it.

* * *

The next morning, Sakurai was visiting Tetsumi again. The meek brunet had come to teach the petite girl his cooking lesson like always. Large brown eyes watched his friends opened the oven door to get the muffins she had baked carefully. The petite girl quickly put on some oven mitts and grabbed the tray of fluffy treats. She scooped the muffins onto a plate as they cooled and picked up the teapot from the stove before she closed the oven. She set the items in front of her meek friend silently. Once she had got two cups out of a cabinet and poured the tea in them, handing one to Sakurai and sitting down across from him, cerulean eyes looked patiently at her friend's briefing over their lesson for the day.

The fragile looking brunet muttered his thank you before he sipped his tea slowly. "Uhm... the others said thank you for the muffins last time, Kuroko-san." Sakurai fidgeted a bit in his seat after some moments, large brown eyes looked a bit fretful over the quiet girl's reaction. Tetsumi had given her first result on making muffins to Sakurai so the brunet could give it to the regulars in Touou's basketball team as the cerulean eyed girl insisted that it was also a part of her apology after what had happened.

The regulars were really grateful for the treats since it was rare for one of them to get gift from girls especially one which is food. Besides, the fact that Aomine wasn't there to snatch away the muffins was another thing that had made them really happy as it only meant all of them could have a taste of Tetsumi's cooking. Even Imayoshi had wondered if they could ask Tetsumi to become their manager since they really need someone with culinary skill aside from Sakurai to handle their team's consumption. Sakurai wasn't sure if it was a good idea though since he was sure Aomine will be outraged if he found out they had asked the light blue haired girl without his permission. The ace was pretty possessive of her after all.

"Ah, I'm glad to know they like it. What are we going to make today, Sakurai-kun?" A small smile appeared on the passive girl's face, as she looked curiously at her meek friend.

"Uhm... I'm sorry but let's try to make Curry Fried Rice for today. Is-... Is that okay, Kuroko-san?" The brunet looked hesitantly at his female friend as he fumbled with his shirt.

"Curry Fried Rice? That sounds delicious, Sakurai-san." The quiet girl remarked, her eyes looked interestedly at her brunet friend.

"We will need 1 clove of garlic, 1 whole onion, 1 stalk of green onion, 2 eggs, 2 cup of cooked rice, 2 teaspoon of soy sauce, 1 teaspoon of sugar and 1 tablespoon of Curry powder." The usually meek brunet listed all the ingredients they need calmly, forgetting his nervousness for a bit. The light blue haired girl listened her friend's explanation attentively as her cerulean eyes followed the brunet's movement.

"First, we cut the garlic, onion and green onions into smaller pieces. Then, we stir fry the garlic and onion."

Tetsumi was following each step Sakurai had told to her at the kitchen when the bell of her front door rang. After turning off the stove and cleaning her hands, the light blue haired teen immediately walked towards her front door. She opened her door to see who it was, only to be greeted by the sight of none other than Aomine Daiki in front of her door.

"Aomine-kun..." She whispered the tanned ace's name slowly; her face remained unreadable even in front of the guy who had been messing with her heart for a while now.

"Tetsu. I want to talk with you," was the straight-forward reply she got out of the dark blue haired ace.

"You want to talk to me? What is it, Aomine-kun?" Her cerulean eyes sparkled with the slightest glimmer of curiosity.

Aomine looked down at his shoes for a moment. Before sapphire blue eyes locked solemnly with cerulean eyes. "I missed you, Tetsu. I want us to play together again like how we used to. This you who are standing right in front of me now... I barely know her,"

"You're right, Aomine-kun. I'm not who I once was, because we aren't who we once were either." Tetsumi replied softly, her expression was masked by her light blue hair.

"Can't you understand it, Tetsu!? I miss you! Why can't you be the girl I used to know anymore?" Aomine snapped as he clenched his fists tightly on each side of his body. He had been feeling frustrated and annoyed since the time he saw the petite girl with the redhead stalker but no matter how long he had thought about it, Aomine still didn't understand why he felt that way. The only thing he could grasp from those feelings was the fact that he indeed cares a lot about Tetsumi and wants her to be by his side always. And if he has to say it directly to the quiet girl so she could understand it too, then Aomine will do so willingly. As long as Tetsumi returned back to his side.

"If you start to miss me, Aomine-kun... please remembers the fact that I didn't walk away. You are the one who let me go,"

It was at that time, did Aomine finally realize that he had said something out of line as cerulean eyes looked back at him coldly with a hint of sorrow and hurt in it. Even though Aomine really didn't mean to say it in that way, the tanned player had been pretty frustrated with his current relation with the petite girl and he had said something he shouldn't. And no matter how much he wanted to turn back time, he couldn't take back what he had said as Tetsumi looked so hurt at his words despite her efforts on trying to hide it.

"If that was all, then I suggest you to go home, Aomine-kun." The quiet girl continued calmly, trying her best to restrain her emotions from showing on her face as her eyes studied the surprised look and regrets on Aomine's face before she left the ace alone at the front door and walked back inside her house.

Sakurai eyed his female friend's reaction towards Aomine's visit quietly. The brunet could tell how seeing Aomine had affected the passive girl so much. The brief look of hurt that had filled those cerulean eyes, concerned Sakurai. He wanted so badly to ease the petite girl's pain but he knew that nothing he said will make it better since it wasn't his words of reassurance that she needed to hear. Large brown eyes looked back and forth from his friend's to Aomine before he decided to talk a bit to Aomine regarding the matter between him and Tetsumi.

"Ano... Aomine-kun..." The brunet called out for the tanned ace's attention shyly. Sapphire blue eyes looked up at the meek brunet as Aomine's eyes widened a bit at the sight of Touou's shooter at his quiet friend's house.

"I know that it probably wasn't my place to say something like this... but... I think you also should think of Kuroko-san's feeling and try to understand her reason a bit before you said things like that," Sakurai continued quietly. "I-...I'm sorry," He added quickly before he ducked from the intense look those sapphire blue eyes gave to him and closed the front door of Tetsumi's house, leaving a surprised Aomine alone.

* * *

Cerulean eyes stared at her own reflection on the mirror quietly. A small sigh escaped the petite girl's lips before she turned away from the mirror and walked out of her room. Today was the day for the semi-finals and the finals of Interhigh championship's preliminaries. To tell the truth, she was a bit reluctant on coming to watch the game but she had promised Kise and she didn't want to disappoint the blond over it.

_'I guess I just have to endure it. Hopefully, it will be okay...'_ She thought inwardly as she braced herself before she walked out of the house and walked towards the blond model who had been waiting for her.

* * *

**Authorres' Notes:** Thank you for all your reviews in the previous chapter. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. So, this chapter is about Hyuuga's first meeting with Tetsumi. And Kise's conversation with Tetsumi. After all, I have indeed hinted Kise's unrequited love for her in previous chapters so I decided to make him does one more last thing for Tetsumi so she could get her happiness before he also chase his own happiness. Aomine had slowly understood what he wants from Tetsumi though he still didn't realize his true feelings for her. Well, we will get to that part eventually besides, this is Ahomine we are talking about. It will take a long time before he finally realize what he wants from Tetsumi and his love for her.

The next chapter we will see Seirin again! Kasamatsu's first meeting with Tetsumi and how Midorima meets with Tetsumi again too. More dramas ahead from this chapter. Anyway, what do you think of this chapter? Please tell me what you really think of this chapter. Lastly, thank you once again for reading this story of mine. And like what I have stated in every of my stories before, I'm sorry if there are some mistakes and error tenses in this story of mine. Have a nice day~


End file.
